So Simple, So Strong
by babe-with-the-power
Summary: After returning to the underground Sarah is kidnapped and raped NO GRAPHIC DETAILS After finding out she's pregnant, jareth offers to help Sarah raise the baby, and in turn she falls in love with him...Sweet story... LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**IF YOUV'E READ THIS STORY BEFORE, PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS. I FOUND LOTS OF MAJOR MISTAKES IN THIS STORY INCLUDING AN ENTIRE MISSING CHAPTER, SO I'M MAKING A LOT OF IMPROVEMENTS AND PUTTING IN THAT MISSING CHAPTER….. THANKS A LOT!**

**So Simple, So Strong**

** Ch.1 The Darkness**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Labyrinth but sure wish I did cause the movie certainly would've ended up differently. Jim Henson's brilliant mind owns it.

**Warning:** Sarah and Jareth might be a little out of character.

It was dark and cold where he had left her. She didn't know how long she had been there. She couldn't tell days from nights in this hell hole. But she did know that she didn't have much longer. Her whole body hurt. She could tell there were several broken bones. There was dried blood all over her body coming from God only knows where. He hadn't fed her in days, only bringing enough water to keep her alive and in agony. The hunger only added to the immense pain from the harsh kick in the side he had given her earlier.

She knew she had at least one broken rib, making it somewhat difficult to breath. Her vision was starting to blur, and the candle he had brought her was quickly growing small and dim. In her hazy state of mind, she figured it would only last about another 10 minutes. But the worst part, the part she couldn't wrap her mind around, was that he had raped her. All the dried tear stains on her face were not from pain, nor hunger, but from shame. He had taken her purity; her youth. She fought him as hard as she could, but to no avail. He was to strong and her injuries to great.

She almost didn't want to escape. Almost didn't want to live. Finally, the pain consumed her and she fell into unconsciousness.

She awoke later (although she knew not how long she was asleep), to not see, but feel a presence above her. She began to shiver in fear until the unknown presence placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and the other hand to her face. She felt soft leather against her bruised cheek. "Jareth?" she whispered. "Don't worry." he told her gently, a tone she wasn't used to from him. He soon transported them both to the healing wing of his castle.

Sarah lay limp in his arms as he called his oldest and most faithful healer. "Phaedra!" Phaedra rushed forward, already told by the Goblin King to be on standby. "Can you help her?" he asked his most trusted healer. She looked into her masters eyes. So full of hope and fear and something she couldn't quite place. "Jareth," she only ever called him by name when it was something serious.

"I'm not sure I can save her, but I'll do my best. Bring her over here." Jareth nodded and quickly obeyed, laying her down on a soft bed with white sheets. He knew his healing magic could not help her now. It was up to Phaedra. Her and Sarah's will to live.

He feared for her more than he would let anyone know. He was the Goblin King! He was always supposed to be strong and courageous right? He couldn't go off showing such fear for a mortal. Could he?

"Jareth!" A sharp voice broke him out of his thoughts. Phaedra looked at him. "I can't work with all of you're thoughts interfering with mine." Jareth looked at her, knowing she was right, but too scared to leave. She sensed his apprehension. "Don't worry. I'll call you if anything changes." He nodded and walked towards the door. The nervous king stopped and took one more glance in Sarah's direction before stepping out of the room. He didn't know where to go, but finally his feet led him away. He looked up later to find himself in one of his more private gardens. It was hard to find so he went here when he needed solitude.

Right now, he needed to think. Sarah had so suddenly been dropped back into his life. Just as suddenly made him fall head over heels for her. Than just as suddenly was kidnapped. His head was spinning. He knew her captor had done horrible things to her, but he didn't know what. That bothered him. It was apparent she had been beaten repeatedly. There were old and new bruises all along her body. He could tell several of her bones had been broken. To think that someone had done this to Sarah, HIS Sarah, made him seethe with anger! How dare they! Who would have the nerve? He was going to find out who did this and kill them. No, better yet, make them suffer as they had made his Sarah suffer. Let them die slowly, begging for mercy. Jareth's thoughts had turned so dark, he didn't notice the dark clouds brewing overhead.

A sharp crack of thunder brought him out of his disturbing thoughts.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Phaedra moved her hands over Sarah's weak body, healing what she could and making a note of what she couldn't so she could come back later to wrap and bandage. She could heal the broken bones, repair the scratches, and mend the deep wounds that had caused so much blood loss. But yet there was an underlying injury she couldn't seem to locate. One causing her the greatest pain.

She continued her work, vowing to come back later to try and find this deeper injury.

Sarah's body was so battered, Phaedra wasn't sure how Sarah survived. Plus she had been deprived of food and water for a good while. So after healing all she could and bandaging the rest, Phaedra worked on getting liquids into the young girl, hoping it wasn't too late. Things weren't in Sarah's favor at the moment. Phaedra wasn't even sure if she would wake up. As much as she hated to, she was going to have to tell Jareth. Oh yes! She was going to go back and look for that injury.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jareth paced back and forth in front of the rose bushes in his private garden. He had hoped that they're beauty would distract him from the welfare of Sarah, so as not to create another storm. But they didn't help. They only reminded him of her beauty. It had been 4 hours since he had brought the near dead girl in! What was taking so long? Why hadn't he heard anything? The storm clouds were beginning to stir again so he slowed his pacing and tried to stop his spinning head before a huge storm broke out.

He had just gone to take a seat and stare at the flowers when a crystal summoned him to the healing wing. He took a deep breath before transporting there, trying not to expect the worst.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Phaedra had once again started moving her hands lightly over Sarah's body, concentrating as hard as she could. It would help if Jarath would quit creating storms outside. Finally, moving her hands over Sarah's stomach, something caught her attention. She gasped. She couldn't tell Jareth about this. She summoned him in. She wouldn't tell him that. She would leave that up to Sarah. If she pulled through.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay, first fan fic! So go easy on me kay? Please...Pretty please with sugar on top...

In the next chapter, if you guys like it, we'll find out some other stuff about other stuff. That sounds cool right? What!? Who said that?! You like chicken nuggets? What? Well thats cool, cause I do to. So pretty please review and I'll send you chicken nuggets!!


	2. Awake and Kicking

**Disclaimer: **Totaly sucks, but I don't own the Labyrinth.

**Warning: **Sarah and Jareth might be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Small**

** Ch. 2:Awake and Kicking**

As Jareth walked into the room where Sarah had been taken, he sensed unease in the air. Phaedra walked up to him with a small smile on her lips, but a blank expression in her eyes. For a second, Jareth was sure Sarah was dead and his heart wretched at the thought. But he looked over at the bed to find her sleeping somewhat peacefully. His own heart ached seeing her so bruised and bandaged, but it comforted him to know that she was alive. Before he could go over to her, Phaedra grabbed his arm. "Jareth, I did what I could. He's used some kind of magic on her. I'm not sure what because we don't know who it is. But it was strong and I couldn't work against it. I'm not even sure if she'll wake up or not. Things aren't looking up right now, but we can only hope for the best."

Jareth nodded, the words sinking in." Thank you," he replied, putting on his fake brave voice. "You've done your best and that's all I can ask from you." He walked over to a chair and dragged it over to Sarah's bedside. He picked up her hand. As Phaedra watched this display of affection she had never before seen from the tough King of the Goblins, she decided it would be best to leave them alone and quietly slipped out of the room.

Sarah's hand was ice cold. Jareth could feel it through his leather gloves. He quickly flung them off and wrapped her left hand in both of his since her other hand was heavily bandaged. Why was she so cold? He worked to radiate his own warmth into her small hand. He pulled the covers up higher to ensure that she wasn't to cold all over and not just her hands.

After several hours of sitting with her and trying to warm her small hand, he fell asleep. He had a dream, a nightmare really, about Sarah.

_He was sitting in a small room with no windows and only a large wooden door directly in front of him. He could hear screams coming from outside the door, but yet he couldn't get up from the chair he was in to help. He recognized those screams. They were Sarah's! But yet he couldn't get to her! There was someone behind him, but he couldn't tell who it was. Then they started to speak to him. "Jareth, oh Mighty King of the Goblins," Jareth was furious! Who was this mocking him? "I hold your dreams in the palm of my hand. I hold your fear, love, your delight, and your joy." He stepped around the chair, but Jareth still couldn't tell who he was. He seemed only a shadow moving about. But he had the presence and feel of a real man. A very powerful man._

_Whatever spell bound Jareth to the chair, he could not counter. "You may take back your dreams, your love, if you pledge your allegiance to me and only me!" "And how would you know what my love is?" Jareth spat. "Do not underestimate me." Came the cold reply. "I know everything about you."_

_"And if I refuse?" The dark shadow leapt behind Jareth and threw his hands into the air, light projecting from both and onto the wall facing Jareth. A scene played out before him. SARAH!! It was Sarah! She was lying on a stone floor shivering. Suddenly, the shadow started to murmur. Almost like a chant. Sarah screamed in agony. Her face was distorted in pain. Her fingers began to curl and she screamed louder and harder. Jareth could hear her screams penetrating the wall and gasped when he realized the shadow was really hurting her. "STOP!" He shouted. The shadow looked amused, but continued. Suddenly, a voice penetrated his own mind. _"Wake up!!"

Jareth awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. Phaedra was standing over him with a concerned look on her face. "You were having a nightmare sir." She explained. Jareth sat up straight and looked over at the bed. Sarah lay still and sleeping. Her hand still encased in Jareth's. Relief washed over him knowing she was safe. "Thank you, Phaedra." She nodded then exited the room.

Jareth reached a bare hand over and caressed the side of Sarah's face. Oh, how she had changed his life in the few months she had been here. He still remembered the day she came.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Jareth was sitting in his throne room, looking at all the goblins running around. They were amusing enough. Terrorizing chickens and each other. Drinking and being merry. But he could not be amused. Every since she had beat him, beat him at HIS OWN GAME nonetheless, he couldn't take his mind off of her. She was in his every thought, all his dreams. She had taken part of his pride with her when she left the labyrinth.**_

_**He had nothing but goblins and paperwork to distract him most days. But that didn't seem to work. They were everyday things that he had grown used to. Oh yes, he would go when someone wished away a child, but the majority of his days were spent thinking.**_

_**He felt a slight tingle in his fingertips. "Finally. A welcome distraction." He muttered. He conjured a crystal, and without even bothering to look at who had been wished away, transported himself to the aboveground. He was shocked to find that he ended up in Sarah's bedroom. "What in the..." A gasp cut him off. He looked over to find Sarah cowering in the corner, tear stains evident on her cheeks.**_

_**"Sarah?" He quickly put on a smug face, trying to regain his arrogant composure. "What is it now? Wishing away your little brother because he's crying again? Come come. I have much better things to do." He was lying. He had nothing better to do at all. He summoned a crystal to replay the wish. It showed Sarah sitting on her bed, crying her heart out. Finally, in a tear choked voice, she said barely audible "I wish the goblins would come and take me away." She looked down and whispered "I just don't want to hurt anymore."**_

_**Jareth looked up, surprise evident on his lovely features. "You have wished yourself away?" "I didn't mean it!" Sarah cried. The Goblin King immediately put back on his smug face. "Tsk tsk Sarah. You know the rules. What's said is said." Sarah looked defeated. "Yes," she replied quietly. "I know the rules." She stood. "I'm ready." The Goblin King was shocked! Where was the fight? The anger? Where was the pleading and begging not to go? Wait...Where was her family?**_

_**Jareth shrugged and put back on his Goblin King face. He transported them back to the castle. A maid by the name of LeAnn was already waiting. "LeAnn will show you to your rooms." With that, he turned and disappeared.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Jareth had conjured a crystal after that to look back at the last three years since Sarah had left the labyrinth. They were filled with pain and heartache. Little joy to be found. He understood why she had wished herself away. In all his thinking, he didn't notice Sarah starting to shiver again. A sheen of sweat had broken out over her body and her face was on fire. He quickly summoned Phaedra. She rushed in and was shocked to find Sarah's health declining so rapidly. She knew there wasn't much chance, but she didn't expect anything to happen this soon.

She rushed over and shooed Jareth out. She needed to be able to work without his worry in the air.

Jareth once again didn't know where to go. He feared her outburst had something to do with his dream. Although he knew that wasn't possible, the dream still scared him. Nothing was supposed to scare him. He was the Goblin King! But as much as he didn't want to admit it, losing Sarah scared him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Look what you've done to him." Phaedra whispered, a smile spreading across her face as she set about her work.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jareth paced. And paced. And paced. What was wrong with her?! At last, Phaedra walked out. "Finally!" He yelled. "It's been hours!" "It's only been 20 minutes sir." Phaedra replied calmly. Jareth let out a quick huff of air before delving into questions. "How is she now? What caused this? Is she going to be alright? Is she awake now...?" Phaedra cut him off. "She is fine as can be in her state. A spike in her temperature caused this. She will be fine now, I believe. And no. She is not awake yet."

Jareth could only nod before slipping back into her room. He sat down heavily in his chair, overwhelmed with joy that his Sarah may not die after all. "I never doubted you." He whispered. "But you did give me quite a scare there." He chuckled. "You must refrain from that." A grin spread across his face as he watched her. Unable to contain himself, he leaned over and placed a brief kiss on her forehead. He then brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. "Dear Sarah. My dear Sarah. Whatever will I do with you?"

He sat back in his chair, content in holding her hand. So softly, as if he might disturb her, he began to sing.

_Everybody's raised in blindness_

_Everybody knows it's true_

_Everybody feels that every day is real_

_Anybody's point of view_

_Nobody can break their bondage_

_Everyone can feel their chains_

_But even in my night_

_I knew you'd found your sight_

_And nothing would be quite the same_

_Please help me_

_Who can I be now_

_You found me_

_Who can I be_

_Fell apart, you found me _

_Now, can I be now_

_You found me now_

_Can I be real_

_Can I be real_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Phaedra walked in a couple of hours later to check on Sarah before turning in for the night. Jareth looked at her with tiered eyes and smiled. Actually smiled! It took her a second to get over the shock. Being with Sarah must have lightened his hard exterior.

Suddenly, Sarah began to scream. She shot up into a sitting position. Jareth grabbed her as lightly as possible, trying not hurt her any more than she already was. Phaedra rushed over to try and calm her down. Sarah kicked and screamed, fighting as hard as she could, which wasn't to hard considering her injuries. Well, she was awake now. Awake and kicking.

**END CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thank you all so much for your reveiws!! It made me bubbly inside. Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up tomorrow. Probably gonna type it tonight. Or at least most of it. Well, for all the Bowie fans, as you probably know, that was his song _Who Can I Be Now. Well just a portion. _But I like the idea that he sings to her every once in a while. Kinda cute.

So anyways, please try your hardest to review!! Pretty please!! Hey, since I took time to write the story, wheater you think it's bad or good, pretty please take the time to review... pretty fair exchange huh? Well thanks and chicken nuggets to everyone who reviewed and to everyone whose gonna!!


	3. Remembering not to remember

**Disclaimer: **As you all know, Jim Henson has not yet given me the rights to The Labyrinth nor will he ever because he is dead. Rest in peace Jim.

**Warning:** Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.3:****Remembering Not To Remember**

As Sarah's mind became alert, she only saw darkness. ' I'm still in the place!! ' She thought with dread. Fear crept into her and her body ached all over. Wouldn't anyone find her? She didn't want to worry to much because then panic would set in and make her breathing even more difficult. Wait... She could breath easy. What was going on? Not that she wasn't thankful, but right befor she fell asleep, every breath equaled searing pain in her ribs.

She then realized a hand resting on her own. 'Well' she thought. 'Not this time. I'll fight with all I've got left in me.' She attempted to tackle the man. She sat up quickly, hoping to throw him off gaurd by showing him she wasn't as weak right now. _She wouldn't let him have her, not again. _She kicked with all her might! _No more spells to render her helpless while he took advantage of her. _She punched as hard as she could. _No more letting him slip away with a piece of me every time. _She flung from side to side. _No more taking away all her dignity and sanity. _By now, tears were streaming down her face. She was screaming with everything in her.As she flung herself fowards in a last ditch effort to escape, she heard a familiar voice calling her name frantically. _No more..._

Sarah fought and kicked Jareth and Pheadra with all her might. They did their best to restrain her and not cause further injury. "Sarah!!" Jareth cried over and over in a vain attempt to get her to wake up fully. But she still fought. All of the sudden, she flung herself fowards, trying to escape their grasps. '"SARAH! WAKE UP!!" Jareth called as he grabbed her arm befor her whole body met with cold stone. She let out a shrill cry as she looked up to find Jareth, not her captor, holding onto her.

She let out a strangled cry and threw herself into his arms. He immediently embraced her and held her as tight as he could without hurting her. As she sobbed into his shoulder, he sunk to the floor still holding on tight. He felt something damp on his face and realized that he too was crying.

He closed his eyes, so many emotions flooding him at once, and let the silent tears fall. He kissed the top of her head."It'll be alright." he promised. "You're safe now." And he meant it. As long as he was breathing, he intended to never let any harm befall his Sarah. Never again.

Pheadra watched this rare display of emotion from the Goblin King. She had never befor in her life (and she was old) seen the Goblin King cry. He must truly love her. She backed out of the room, allowing Jareth to be alone with Sarah.

He held her and whispered words of comfort in her ear. That was all he could do. He had his Sarah back, and he almost wanted to go into hysterics himself. But he had to be strong for her. As cheesy as it sounded, he knew it was true. She had suffered a great deal, and he intended to be a shoulder for her to cry on. They sat on the floor who only knows how long. Finally, Sarah's sobs subsided to sniffles. She looked up, not sure if this was all a dream, or if she was realy sitting in the Goblin King's lap with his strong arms wrapped around her.

He looked down at her and smiled. A smile that came from somewhere deep within and seemed to illuminate his face.

It was then that Sarah knew she wasnt dreaming. His smile and touch were all to real. At this thought, a new wave of emotions flooded her and tears once again filled her eyes. She managed to hold them in. "Jareth." she whispered. "Theres nothing to fear my love. It is only me." he replied tenderly, seeming to sense her fear. " I know," she cried, throwing her face into his chest. " I know. Thank you." She inhaled deeply, noticing his scent for the first time. He smelled so much like nature and, oddly enough, candy. But she loved it After the damp smell of the hell hole she was kept in, he smelled like Heaven as far as she was concerned.

"Thank you for what Love?" "Holding me." came the muffled reply. He chuckled. "Anytime."

After sitting there a few more moments, Jareth picked himself up off the floor, still holding Sarah. He laid her gently down on the bed and took a seat next to her. She held tightly to his arm, so he wrapped it around her shoulders and she leaned back against him. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long while. Finally, Sarah broke the silence. "How long was I asleep for?" "3 days." Sarah's eyes got wide. "Wow. And how long was I missing?" "3 weeks, 2 days." "Who found me." She had a strong inkling of who it was. "I did." Yep. She ws right." Thank you." she replied softly.

" No need to thank me love." "Yes," she replied." You saved my life. I wasn't sure how much longer I was Gonna last in there.To be honest, I was preparing myself for death right befor you came for me. Jareth cringed." Surely you didn't think I had given up searching for you?" "No, but I understood if you couldn't find me in time. I mean, what were you supposed to do? Search the entire underground?" "Sarah," he said gently, tilting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. " I never would have given up. I WOULD have searched the entire underground if I had to. Never feel you are alone Sarah."

Her chin trembled and she hid her face in his jacket again. " I spent so much time there, that I had to remember not to remember." "Remember not to remember what?" He wan't sure if he understood. "Everything... Everything I loved. I was trying to prepare myself for if I never got to see any of it again."

Jareth's heart clenched. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like if he had lost his Sarah. It was unthinkable, unreal. Unbearable. "Well, your here now. That's what matters." Sarah wished that was all that mattered. What he had done to her was still fresh in her mind.

Pheadra let them have a couple of hours alone. She knew what she needed to do. But she dreaded doing so. She had to tell Sarah. It would probably break the young girls heart. But she had to know. Finally, she knocked on the door. "Come in." Pheadra smiled as soon as she entered, her heart warming at the site. Jareth had his back against the headboard of the bed, with his left arm around Sarah, and the right gently draped over her stomache. She was laying back against him with her head layed to the side on his chest. She was playing with his hand just for the sake of something to do.

He looked at her as if he adored her, and she was the only thing in the world. And she looked content to just lay in his arms.

Pheadra finally broke her gaze and shuffled over. "I'm sorry sir, but I need to check Sarah over befor she goes to bed. You do need your rest my dear." "But I've been asleep for three days!" Sarah protested. She didn't want to admitt that she was incredibly tired. The nurse shook her head and smiled. "Your body needs all the rest it can get so you can recover properly. Sarah pouted and whined, but Jareth leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her face broke out into a smile and she looked almost like the normal Sarah again.

Jareth finally stood, clasping Sarah's hand in his own. Sarah shiverd from the loss of contact. For 3 weeks and 2 days, the only contact she had was her captor, and that was horrible. She wished not to relive that. "Sarah my love, do try and rest tonight. If you need anything, all you have to do is call."

Sarah nodded and smiled up at him. When had all this started? His care for her, his concern. It started well befor her kidnapping. She knew that much. Jareth leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then kissed each hand befor murmuring "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Jareth." Sarah sleepily murrmered back.

He nodded at Pheadra befor leaving the room and retiring to his bedchambers. Pheadra walked over and took a seat next to Sarah's bed. She smiled at the girl, dreading what she had to tell her. But she knew it must be done. And soon. She took a deep breath. "Sarah. While you were there, did he do anything else besides beat you?" "What do you mean? He cast some sorta spells."

"No. Did he do anything more..intimate?" Sarah's face drained of color and she sat in shocked silence. "Did he rape you?" Pheadra whispered. Sarah could only nod. Her bottom lip began to quiver and she was shaking all over. "How...how did you know?"

"Sarah dear, when you first came in, I was searching your body for injuries using my healing senses. When I came to your stomach, I felt the begginings of life under my hands."

Sarah gasped. No! This couldn't be happening! "I'm, pr-pregnant?" Pheadra nodded at the girl, all her heart going out to her. "I'm so sorry he did this to you Sarah. I'm sorry your having to go through this. But I want you to know that your not alone. I will help you if you need anything."

Sarah's trrembling intensified. "What am I going to do?" She sobbed. "I'm not ready to be a mom! I...I...How could he do this to me? How could he? A baby? No No No No No No..." She was shaking uncontrolably now, and on the edge of hysterics. Tears streamed down her face and she pulled her knees to her chest. Pheadra did her best to comfort the girl, but to no avail. Finally, she did all that she knew to do.

Jareth had just changed into his nightware when a crystal appeared befor him. it was Pheadra, looking frantic. "Sir! You must come quick!" Fearing something terrible had happened to Sarah, Jareth rushed to the healing ward without bothering to change into something more suitable for a king to be seen in. When he arrived at the door, Pheadra was waiting for him. "I think she needs you sir." Jareth rushed into the room and his heart broke at the sight.

Sarah sat curled on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chin. Enough tears streamed down her face to start a waterfall. She was shaking uncontrolably and looked broken. Absolutely broken. He rushed over to her and rapped her in a tight embrace. She put her shaking arms around his torso and buried her head in his chest. She continued to cry. He kissed the top of her head and looked over at Pheadra. "What happened? I only left 10 minutes ago." Sarah shot Pheadra a pleading look. Her eyes begging her not to tell. Pheadra shook her head. "I don't know sir. I think she fell asleep soon after you left and had a nightmare. I couldn't calm her."

Jareth almost smiled at the thought that he was the only one who could comfort her. But now was not the time to be smug. He simply held her, rocking her back and foward, whispering comforting words into her ear. Finally, after about 45 minutes, Sarah cried herself to sleep. Jareth placed a soft kiss on her forehead then gently laid her down on the bed. Pheadra thought the site was adorable as the Goblin King tucked Sarah into bed."Sleep well, Sarah my love." He placed one more gentle kiss on her forehead befor turning to find Pheadra watching him. She swore she saw a blush creep across his fair complexion.

"Pheadra, I will be available at all times of the night if Sarah needs me. Do not hesitate to summon." "Yes sir." Pheadra nodded as Jareth took one last glance at Sarah befor slipping out of the room. Pheadra grinned as she thought of the Goblin King's tender care of Sarah when she had told him she needed him. But the smile quickly dissapeared when she remembered exactly _why_ she had needed him.

Jareth lay awake in bed for hours after he had gone to Sarah. He couldn't stop thinking of how wonderful she felt in his arms. Granted something terrible had happened to her and he was trying to comfort her. He felt selfish. Sarah was hurt and defensless. She needed comfort. And yet it almost seemed he was finding pleasure in her pain. He was disgusted with himself. He finally fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**END CHAPTER**

I want tothank everyone for all the reviews!! Many chicken nuggets to you all... Sorry I didn't get this posted earlier I had to go to Duh duh duh... Wal-Mart!!! (Screams) It's horrible! I know! It's not far from Valentine's Day, so the place was packed. I'm gonna have another chapter up either tommorow, or mabey even tonight! Hope so. Cause my favorite chapter is either gonna be in the next one, or the one after. So bear with me yall!!

Thanks again and keep reviewing!!


	4. The Mind Thinks Best When Your Asleep

**Disclaimer: **I do not, repeat DO NOT own Labyrinth. I tried to run in and steal the rights...Sneaky huh? But they caught me and beat me with a stick. So now I'm black and blue and haven't got a thing to show for it.

**Warning: **Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.4: The Mind Thinks Best When Your Asleep**

Sarah was in the healing ward for another 4 days befor Pheadra decided Sarah was strong enough to live in her old living quarters again. Jareth had been very kind to not make her a servant when she first arrived. She honestly wouldn't have minded the work, but he stood firm. He let down his arrogant mask as he told her that as the only person to ever defeat his labyrinth, she deserved a higher rank than a servant. And if she needed anything, to just ask. She was grateful and thanked him. He slipped back on his arrogant mask and told her he would retrieve her for dinner which was promptly at 6. He than vanished from the room.

Sarah glanced around as she stepped back into the room she had not seen in over a month. It was done in light colors. Cream and light pink mostley. Her curtains had a simple silk cream colored background and light pink flowers dotted everywhere on it. The comforter on her large king sized bed was the same pattern with light pink sheets to go with it.

She looked down and smiled. Jareth had her floor covered in cream colored plush rugs after her recovery, fearing the stone floors would bring back painful memories. All the floor was coverd except a small area around the fire place.

Her bathroom's decorations were different than her bedroom. The floor had white tile with blue specks thrown in for special effect. The towels were a soft baby blue. Her favorite part was the huge bathtub in the middle of the room. She used to spend mounds of time in there, soothing away painful memories from her past in the sudzy warm water.

Sarah looked down and placed a trembling hand on her stomach. She still hadn't told him. She was almost a month along. What she wanted to admitt to Pheadra, but never could, was that more than anything, she feared she couldn't possibly love this child. Because it came from...him. Whatever his name was. That still hadn't been discovered yet.

Jareth suddenly appeared behind her and she shrieked befor twirling around. An amused smile played across his face. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." "Oh," she said. "You didn't scare me. Just kinda startled me, that's all." He nodded his head and they both stepped into the room. "I hope you like the minor change I've made." he said. He looked in her direction. Something flashed across her eyes, but was gone just as quickly as it had came."It's wonderful. Thank you so much, for everything Jareth." She smiled shyly at him. "I would tell you htere is no need to thank me," he replied. "But you would just disagree. So, you are most welcome."

Sarah smiled at him, but it wasn't the same bright smile she used to have. He missed that smile. She still hadn't talked to him about what happened to her. And he never questioned her or pressured her to talk to him. She would talk in her own time. All he knew came from Pheadra. Still, Sarah talked to her very little about it too. He was becoming worried as she seemingly grew more detatched from everything.

But he would leave the desicion to talk up to her. Srah looked up. It seemed as if she was about to say something, but she just sighed and closed her mouth again. She turned and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna go take a bath now. Thanks again."

"Be careful Sarah." "Oh it's just a bath." she replied jokingly. He smiled. At least she attempted humor. But he still wanted herr to be careful not to re-aggrivate any of her injuries. She still walked with a slite limp where magic was used that Pheadra could not heal. That had to heal on it's own. Everything else had been healed, or was healing nicely.

He turned and walked out of the room. If she needed him, she knew she could call. He just hoped that she would.

Another month went by in the underground and Jareth sensed Sarah growing more detached each day. She hardley spoke anymore. She hardley ate. She was becoming thin and pale and he heard from several servants that she was often sick in the mornings. He didn't know what to do. He had finally asked her to talk about her ordeal. But her eyes filled with tears and she told him she couldn't. She turned and fled to her room.

He didn't want to bother her, so he didn't pursue it any farther.

Jareth didn't know what had happened to him in these five months since Sarah had been in the underground. When she wished herself away, he had every intention of treating her fairly since she had beat him, but being cold and indifferent towards her. She had hurt his pride deeply when she beat him at his own game. She had told him he had no power over her, and those words had hurt. But she had come to him so broken, so humble, that it had warmed his heart a bit.

He could not deny that he had feelings for her. They grew each and every day. Her humor and wit drew him in. And the sparkle. Everyone, even the goblins, could not help _but_ to love the sparkle in her eyes.

He had went from being the cold hearted, arrogant Goblin King, to being kind hearted. His subjects (namely the goblins) noticed the change immediantly. No longer were they threatened with the Bog of Eternal Stench every five seconds. Nor were they kicked around when he needed amusement or got tired of them. They were all to happy for the drastic change in the Goblin King. Every since Sarah had beat his Labyrinth, he had been more irratable than ever. So the change was most welcome.

But then it happened. 3 months after Sarah had come to the underground. One night the goblin that was sent to summon Sarah to dinner came bursting into the dining room. He did a quick bow to Jareth. " You'r majesty! Sarah is missing from her room.!" Jareth looked at the little creature. "She went for a walk." "But you'r majesty! We've checked all the gardens and paths. She is nowhere to be found. The rock whisperer told us that the rocks are saying something terrible!" Panick began to rise in Jareth's heart. "Call the rock whispere in!" Jareth ordered. The goblin nodded and hurried away. She was soon in front of him. "Elandril, what have the rocks told you?"

"You'r majesty, they have told me that Sarah was taken from the rock garden. She was hit over the with a spell and a cloaked figure took her."

Jareth's heart skipped a beat. "Thank you."

He rememberd all to well the unsuccessful searches. He had help, but they never could find her. He stopped sleeping and rarely ate. He just searched nonstop. He was finally strongley advised to get some rest. He would take small naps here and there, but usally slept no more than an hour or two. Then, after 3 weeks and 1 day, Jareth's oldest and most trusted advisor Elios, told him to go to bed for the night. "You will be no good to Sarah if you'r body is to week to do anything." he said. "Sometimes, our minds are best while were sleeping." Jareth could see the reason in this, but was hesitant to comply. Sleeping was wasting time. But he had to admitt, he was so tired, he couldn't even think of where to look next.

He agreed and went off to bed that night. He fell into a dream.

_He was in his owl form, flying through the air. He was miles outside the Goblin City, he could tell. He just kept flying and flying. Finally, he reached the outskirts of his kingdom and stopped in front of a large cave. The entrance was covered in large bushes and vines, but somehow he knew it was there. He went back to his Fae form and walked inside. He walked down a long corridoor type thing. When he reached a dead end, he stuck his gloved hand out and knocked on a stone that was jutting out of the wall._

_Suddenly, a door he had not seen in front of him befor, slowly started to slip open. He stepped inside. It was pitch black, so he conjured a glowing crystal and looked around. There was another door off to the side, so he stepped in. Immediently, he could sense someone in the room and put out his crystal. But the presence wasn't evil. Could it be Sarah? He conjured a crystal with a much dimmer glow this time, in case there was someone he had no wish to encounter._

_He spotted a body curled up on the cold stone floor. He raced over. It was his Sarah! She opened her eyes slightly when he placed a gloved hand on her bruised cheek. "Jareth?" she whispered. Just the way she said his name broke his heart. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded them._

Jareth shot straight up out of bed. He knew where Sarah was.

And that was exactly how it happened. Everything turned out just like his dream. Well, except for the bright light. He figured that was just to wake him up.

Well, he had Sarah back now. But she wasn's the same. He couln't reach her. No one could.

Today was 5 months to the day since Sarah had wished herself away. He hadn't spoken to her almost all day. He went to bed that night feeling helpless. What else was he to do? He finally fell asleep. Suddenly, a loud scream awoke him.

**END CHAPTER**

I would once again like to thank everyone who reviewed and send them mounds of Chicken nuggets. I would also like to thank Lixxle for being my first flame and making me realize everyone won't like your story. So im totaly psyched cause this next chapter is definitley my favorite. Sarah finally tells Jareth she's preganant! It's gonna be a sweet chapter. I'm gonna post it today, but I gotta go to my cousin's birthday party first. She's turning 3...I think.

So thanks again and lots of chicken nuggets to my GOOD reviewers..uh hum.


	5. Jareth, Theres Something Else

**Disclaimer: **After my beating, I decided to try a different aproach to stealing the rights to Labyrinth. Haven't figured it out yet. I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!!!

**Warning: **Jareth and Sara may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.5: Jareth, There's Something Else**

A loud, ear peircing scream, awoke Jareth with a start as it penatrated the still night air. It was Sarah. And it sounded like she was in pain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_She was back in that room. That cold dark room that she had never wanted to see again in her life. 'No' she thought. 'This __**cannot**__ be happening.' She tried to sit up, but there was another binding spell on her. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she struggled. Suddenly, she could hear the door creaking open. He was coming back for her._

_It became difficult to breath as she struggled harder and harder to get free. He could not have her this time. He slowly walked towards her envoking fear in the very core of her being. He began to chant something. Sarah cringed, waiting for a wave of terrible pain to overcome her. But it never did. As he continued chanting, a dim light started to glow in the corner. It grew and grew until it illuminated the entire room._

_The dark figure stopped chanting and looked at Sarah. He wore a dark cloak, and had his face covered in black cloth. Even though she couldn't see it, somehow Sarah knew he was smiling. It sent shivers down her spine. He stepped closeer._

_"Sarah," it said in a low raspy voice. "You carry my seed. I want what is mine. You will give me the child."_

_"No!" Sarah cried. He had taken her purity, but he wouldn't take this child. She could sense his anger. His hand appeared from under the cloak. He was holding a silver dagger that shone in the light. "The child will belong to me when the time comes. Even if it means trading your life for the childs."_

_'No!' Sarah thought. This is all a dream. It's all a dream... He drew closer to her. "No!" she said aloud. "This is a dream! You won't take my child. Not now! Not EVER!" The man chuckled. "Sarah Sarah Sarah... The child is much to small to take now. But when the time comes, he will be mine. Don't underestimate me." Malice and hate dripped from his voice. He drew closer yet. Kneeling down, he grabbed the sides of Sarah's face and pulled her close to him. "I will have what I want." He attempted to kiss her, but she bit his lip. He yelped and dropped her._

_Her head hit the stone floor and he smirked, blood dribbling down his chin. Sarah's head hurt now and she felt hazy, but she was proud of the small wound she had inflicted upon him. He came over with hate in his eyes and kicked her in the side. She yelped in pain. He smirked again. "Enough of your little games Sarah. We will play mine now." He bent over her and whispered in her ear "And I am always sure to win at my own games." He snapped his fingers and shadows began to swirl around the room. Voices began speaking all at once. Speaking her fate, Jareth's fate. They whispered of her death. Of vengance. The shadows were all moving towards her and she started feeling the familiar sharp stabbing pains again._

_Finally she screamed. She screamed as loud and hard as she could._

Sarah jolted awake and found she was still screaming. There were tears streaming down her face and she was shaking. She found that she was no longer in her bed, but in a dark corner of her room. She curled into a ball and cried harder than she ever had since her kidnapping.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As soon as Jareth identified the scream as Sarah's, he quickly transported to her room, fearing something else had happened to her. When he arrived, he was frightened when he didn't see her in her bed. He didn't see her anywhere in the dim light the fire was casting. He heard a loud sob and moved towards the noise. He saw a figue curled up in the corner. It was Sarah. He rushed over and scooped her up in his arms."Sarah?" She just buried her face in his chest and sobbed harder. "Your freezing."

He carried her over to the dwindling fire and sat down on the warm stones. He threw a crystal in the fire and it roared to life. He rubbed her arms in attempt to warm her. She kept her head buried in his chest, glad for the contact and thankful for the warmth."What has happened to you Sarah?" He asked quietly.He ran his now ungloved hand through her hair. He sat holding her for half an hour befor her sobs finally died down. "I'm sorry." she finally whispered.

"I just had a nightmare." "Sarah," Jareth replied tenderly. "You know that I am here for you whenever you need to talk. I miss the sparkle in your eyes. The way you used to smile. I must sound like one of those cheesy romance movies you watch aboveground."

Sarah giggled and Jareth's heart leap for joy. It was a small giggle, but a giggle nontheless. He hadn't heard her laugh for a month. She looked up at him. "Jareth, I owe it to you to explain what happened to me. You've been so kind to me and I shut you out.And I'm sorry. But I need to explain this without interuption or I might not be able to do this." Jareth nodded, willing to comply, just wanting Sarah to go back to the way she was.

"Well," Sarah said, fighting to gain courage to tell him what she needed to. "He managed to knock me out and take me from the stone garden. I think he hit me over the head wit something. When I came too, I was in some sort of dark cave like thing. It was cold and smelled damp. I couldn't see a thing. He had used some kind of spell to bind me and I couldn't move. When I heard him come in the first time, I tried not to panic. I didn't want to show any weakness. He started mummbling something I couldn't understand. I thought he was just talking to himself, but then I started to feel funny.

"Then it was like a searing pain was shooting through my body. Like being stabbed with a searing hot blade over and over again. I refused to scream or cry. But he got the best of me and befor I knew it, I could hear the sound of my own screams. I did what I vowed I wouldn't. I showed him weakness."

Jareth wanted to stop her right there. Tell her she wasn't showing weakness, she was in pain. That she was the strongest person he knew. But he dared not interupt her for fear she wouldn't continue. She told him about everything. Everything except for the rape. She was waiting till she was completely finished befor she mentioned that.

She could sense Jareth's anger as her story went on. He was furious! By the time she was finished, tears threatened to spill over her eyes, having to relive every moment. Finally, drawing up her courage befor he could speak, she took a deep breath and started. "Jareth, there's something else." "What love?"

"I couldn't figure out how to tell you this, so Iv'e been putting it off." She took a deep breath and plunged in befor she lost her nerve.

"He raped me. I don't know how many times. I lost count. I never cried because of the pain or my injuries. I never even cried because I was afraid to die. I cried because of the shame. He took it all away! He took my youth, my virginity! He took everything." she whispered brokenly. Silent tears streamed down her face.

"Sarah..." That was all he could say. He was shocked and angry, no far beyond angry. He was to the point that he wanted to kill. He did this to his Sarah. Not only had he hurt her, but he had shamed and humiliated her as well.

Sarah wiped the tears from her face, but more spilled over. "I..I..." "Sarah, what is it?"

"I really don't know how to say this either. You'll probably hate me forever." He gently grabbed her chin and tilted her face up towards him. "Sarah love. I could never hate you. Never." He was so sinscere it warmed her heart. "You can tell me."

"I'm pregnant." she whispered. Jareth sat silent, a blank look on his face. "I'll understand if you don't want me here anymore." she said, moving to get up out of his lap. He grabbed her arm. "No. Sarah, sit back down please." She complied and sat back down into his lap. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Sarah. I will always want you here."

"But what am I going to do?" she cried. "How am I supposed to raise this child on my own? I'm only 18. I can't do this alone.!" Her voice became choked with sobs. She was on the verge of panic. "Sarah." She didn't look at him. She was starting to hypervenilate. "Sarah!" He finally got her attention. "I promise you that it will be alright."

"But how can you promise me that. I have a baby coming in 7 months. I don't know what what to do! I'm alone and have no clue clue as how to raise this child!"

"Sarah, you are not alone. I want to help." "Help what?" "I want to help raise the child. I might not be his real father, but I would love to raise him as my own. Sarah, I want to help you." She stared at him in shocked silence. Her eyes were large and he couldn't read the emotion in them.Finally, she whispered "Jareth. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask me, I'm offering." Tears once again fell from Sarah's eyes. But this time they were happy ones. She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" "He smiled. "No problem love." He had a feeling that his Sarah was returning to normal.

She finally pulled her head back. He wiped the tears off her cheeks once again. "That's why I love you." she said befor realizing what was coming out of her mouth. He smiled as her face turned three different shades of red. "So you do love me. Is that a fact!" She was to embarassed to reply. He tilted her chin up, but she couldn't quite look him in the eye. "Sarah. I want you to know that I do love you. I love you more than I can put into words."

Sarah's eyes lit up. "Ah, theres that old spark. Iv'e missed it." He smiled befor leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. The kiss sent shivers up and down her spine. Good shivers this time. She smiled. A smile to beat all smiles. It was the brightest smile he had ever seen from her. The brightest smile he had ever seen period.

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "And that, my dear, is why I love you." He smiled back down at her. "Come now, it's time you were getting back to bed. She stood and he followed suit. He walked her over to the bed and she crawled in. He grabbed the covers and pulled them up over her. He took her hands. "Sleep well love." He placed one more kiss on her lips befor turning to go. But she wouldn't release her grip on his left hand.

He turned around, a questioning look in his eyes. "Please stay." She looked at him, pleading with those sparkling eyes of hers.

He didn't reply. Just pulled the covers back and slid underneath. She scooted over towards him and he locked her in a tight embrace. They snuggeled down under the covers. Jareth laid on his back and held Sarah close to his chest. Her head was over his heart. "You know?" she asked sleepily. "One of the things I missed the most while I was there, was another heartbeat besides my own." She was content to lay there just listning to his heartbeat forever. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"My heart is your's." He replied. She smiled as she fell into a sleep riddled with good dreams. No more nightmares.

**END CHAPTER**

Well! This is by far my favorite chapter! Actually, this was the first scene that inspired me to write this story. I thought of this one day, then a story to go with it. I really hope you guys liked this one! Cause I love it! What do you think of them getting married? Yea or Nay? Im kinda debating it.

Anyways, I would like to thank all my reviewers: annependragon, apikale-wahine, bra4goten, notwritten, robingl13dr, Arrialee, Katchelle87, and last but not least, my best friend in real life Jake-Halliwell04. Most of you have reviewed several times and I want to thank you all. Lots and lots of chicken nuggets to each one of you! Keep updated!


	6. I'll Lay My Love Between The Stars

**Disclaimer: **Well, no one has given me any ideas as how to go about stealing the rights to Labyrinth, so it looks like I'm gonna have to do this on my own.

**Warning:** Jareth and Sarah may be slightly out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.6: I'll Lay My Love Between The Stars**

Sarah was happy again. She was pregnant by a man she didn't know, but she was raising the baby with someone she loved. And he loved her. Unconditionaly. He had made that clear to her. She was standing in the rose garden, pondering everything. She hadn't been back to the rock garden since her kidnapping. She supposed that she would go back someday, but just not now. Her emotions were going through a roller coaster right now and she didn't think going there would be a good idea.

She was 3 1/2 months along now. She didn't show yet and she was glad for it. She felt familiar arms slip around her waist and smiled. "Hi." "Hello." he murmmered, his face buried in her hair. "What are you thinking about?"

Sarah twisted around so she was facing him and put her arms around his neck. "I was just thinking about my life and how drasticaly it changed. I was thinking about you and how much I love you. Thinking about how in about 2 1/2 months, i'll be getting fat. And thinking of baby names."

"Sarah love, you won't be fat. You'll be curvey. And I dare say I will enjoy that. I was also just thinking of how much I loved you and how my life has drasticaly changed. And what baby names have you come up with?" She smiled up at him and scrunched her nose. He loved it when she did that. "Well, since I'm not sure of the gender yet, I'll call it Drea. When Drea is born...Well, I really haven't decided yet. I want to see Drea first."

Jareth smiled. He couldn't even begin to describe how much he loved her at this moment. She looked beautiful in the dusk light. He took her hand and they walked over to a large patch of grass where you could look at they sky without trees obscuring your view. "Would you stay with me and watch the stars come out?" Jareth looked at Sarah with large mismatched puppydog eyes."Please?" She giggled. "Sometimes you act so much like a child. But I think it's adorable." "Good! That's what I was going for." he replied triumphantly. "Yes." she said."I'll watch the stars with you."

They layed down in the grass, hand in hand. Jareth had something special planned, and had ordered all the goblins to stay out of the rose garden that night unless they were called. He was fortunate to find Sarah already there. It made his job that much easier.

"Sarah love. Do you want to spend the rest of you'r life here with me?" She thought about it for a moment befor finally replying. "Yes. I honestly couldn't imagine being anywhere else now." Jareth just nodded and looked back up at the sky. It was quickly becoming dark, which was just what he was waiting for.

He had convinced the King of the skies to perform a special task for him tonight. When Jareth saw a blinking star, he knew it was time. Until the stars came out though, he was content laying in the grass with Sarah.

She knew something was up, but she couldn't figure it out. Jareth seemed...well, just different tonight. "Is your morning sickness getting any better?" Sarah shook her head no. "I think it's getting worse." Jareth thought for a moment. "What could be causing it?" Sarah turned her head and stared at him, dumfounded. "What?" he asked. "Jareth! I'm pregnant! Which often comes with morning sickness." Jareth blushed. "Sorry." he muttered. "I didn't know." Sarah didn't reply and he almost thought that she was angry. He glanced over. She had placed her arm over her mouth and was silently laughing. "Oh what?! Like you never make mistakes?!" "I'm sorry...I'm sorry." she replied, her laughter dying down. "It never struck me that you wouldn't know that."

"Never had a reason to know before." Sarah just smiled at him. "It's ok. It'll be a learning experience for both of us." He smiled at her and looked back up at the sky. Any moment now, he should see the blinking star. They lay there for a few more minute befor he finally saw it.

"Sarah, do you remember when I once told you that I'd place my love between the stars?" She looked at him cautiously."Yes." "Well, I still mean it. Look." When Sarah looked up, the scene above her took her breath away. She shot straight up. "Oh my..." In the stars were written the words 'MARRY ME'. Sarah had to take a moment to catch her breath. When she turned her head, Jareth was kneeling on one knee. "If I understand correctly, the custom in the aboveground is to propose while on one knee. I would be honored, Sarah love, if you would marry me."

She had tears of joy streaming down her face. "Yes! Yes of course!" She threw her arms around his neck and squealed. Appart from the near busted eardrum, Jareth was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. Which is pretty amazing considering he's over 500 years old. "Oh!" he exclaimed, pulling back slightly. "I almost forgot the ring. Darn aboveground customs." He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened the lid. Sarah's jaw dropped. It was the largest diamond she had ever seen. She swore you would be able to see it from the moon.

"It's beautiful. I could never walk through the ghetto with that kinda ice." "What is the ghetto? And why would you be wearing ice? It would get cold."

Sarah laughed. "Never mind. Thank you Jareth." "No love, thank you." Sarah started crying. Jareth pulled her into a hug. "Sarah, does this make you unhahappy?" he asked, confused by the sudden tears. "No. Not at all." came the muffled reply. "I'm happy, thats why I'm crying." "You mortals are a strange lot."

Sarah laughed. "Jareth, I never thought this would happen. I thought that when I told you that I was pregnant, you would be disgusted with me. That's why it took me so long to tell you."

Jareh pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "Sarah. What happened was not your fault. I will love you no matter what. And I already love this baby as if it were my own. And I will never be disgusted with you." "Even when my belly gets huge and my feet swell and I start to have strange cravings and mood swings?"

"Even when you are large and bigfooted." "Jareth!" She giggled and swatted his arm. "Come now love. It's time you headed off to bed." "Aww. Why do I have a bed time?" she whined. "Because you are now caring for two and need to be well rested." She couldn't deny she was tired so she sighed and got up off the ground. Jareth walked her back to her room. She pulled him inside. He wrapped her in a tight embrace and she snuggled close. "When will the wedding be?" She asked.

"Whenever you want love." Sarah thought for a moment. "Well, um, what do you think about May?" "So soon? You must want a nice spring wedding." "Um, no. That wasn't really why I was thinking May." Jareth looked down. Sarah was fiddling with the front of his shirt. She seemed nervous like. "Why then?" She tried not to act as self-consious as she felt. "Um. Well, I'll be showing in a couple of months and I uh, really wouldn't want to have to explain why I was pregnant at my wedding."

Suddenly, Jareth understood. "We will have the weding next month then. Just set a date and all will be prepared." Sarah's chin trembled slightly. "Jareth, I really don't know how to thank you enough. For everything. For loving me, taking care of me. All this. Everything."

"All I ask in return is your love and devotion." he said. "That I can give you. But there's something that I can't." He knew immediantly what she was talking about. He put his forehead against hers.

"Sarah love, he took something that can never be given back. But I don't care because I love you. I love you for you. Not what you have and what you don't."

"But what about our wedding night?" "I will not force you to do anything if you are not ready. That would not be fair to you. The time will come. You'll be comfortable in your own skin again. We can wait until after the baby if you wish. I can wait Sarah." She felt more love for him right then than she ever had. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now it's off to bed with you." She smiled and he kissed her. She turned to go to bed but he pulled her back and placed another kiss on her delicate lips. "Jareth," she giggled. "Your the one who told me to go to bed." "Oh what a foolish man I am." "Well foolish man, I'm tired now. So, out with you." Jareth was grinning like a goon. "Out!" She was trying so hard not to laugh at the goofy grin on his face.

He pulled her close and stole one more kiss befor turning to go to bed. "Sweet dreams love."

"Dido." she replied. "What?" Sarah let out a small laugh. "It means same to you." "I see." "Goodnight Jareth." "Goodnight love."

Sarah went to bed that night happy and content. By this time next month, she would be the Goblin Queen.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay, I would like to thank all of my reviewers. YOU GUYS ROCK!! I woul especialy like to thank DitaRose for telling me to go ahead and marry em off! Lol

The I'll place my love within the stars thing came from the song Jareth sang her in the movie during the ballroom scene. When the world falls down. I freakin love that song!

That's three chapters today!! Well, actually 2 on saturday and 1 really really early on sunday morning. So I hope everyones keeping posted. I'll update soon. Lots of love and chicken nuggets to everyone again! 

(By the way. My older sistera name is Andrea and we call her drea most of the time. Andrea is Italian and can either be for a boy or a girl. So that's why I picked it.)


	7. Beautiful Cow Bride

**Disclaimer:** I still haven't formulated a plan to steal the rights to Labyrinth yet. So I still don't own it.

**Warning:** Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch. 7: Beautiful Cow Bride**

Sarah was so excited she thought she would puke. Her wedding was in 3 days. She was still apprehensive about the wedding night, but Jareth had promised her that he could wait as long as it took. She was all to glad that he loved her enough to do that. She felt like damaged goods sometimes, but he made her feel beautiful. He made her feel as if none of this had ever happened.

Her only reminder now were the changes her body was going through. Her tummy wasn't quite as flat. She puked almost every morning. She had mood swings every now and then. And she was starting to crave wierd things. Just the other day, she had asked Jareth for some vinegar and jelly beans. He looked absolutely horrified, but sent a goblin for the strange treat anyways. She was just glad she didn't get the pickles and ice cream cravings.

Jareth had come in her room that morning just as the first waves of nausea rolled over her. She ran to the bathroom and puked up half of dinner. He came into the bathroom and knelt down beside her. "When they said morning sickness, I wasn't imagining this would be what they spoke of."

Sarah manged a weak smile. Another wave of nausea swept over her and she leaned over to heave up the other half of dinner. Jareth scooted over and pulled her hair out of her face. He held it up so she wouldn't have to clean puke out of her lovely locks later. He rubbed comforting circles on her back.

When she was finished, she wiped her mouth with a towel and sat back against the cool tiled walls. He joined her. "You know," she said. "It was nice having someone here to hold the hair out of my face and stuff. That was one of the things I had feared about raising Drea on my own. No one to help. Kinda funny, huh?"

"Sarah love. I will be here every morning if you wish. I want to be a part of this all." Sarah could hardly contain the joy welling up inside of her, battling with the nausea. She smiled her big bright smile. "Would you really come every morning?" "Yes love, I would." "It would be nice. But if you ever don't wanna come, just say so."

"But I will always want to come." "Thanks." she replied. "Now lets go get some breakfast so I can get this horrible taste out of my mouth." He laughed and grabbed her arm, transporting them bot to the kitchen. "You are so lazy sometimes." Jareth chuckled. "I didn't figure you would want to walk."

They sat down and ate breakfast together. It was wonderful to Sarah's empty stomach. After they were done, Sarah went to talk to Pheadra in the healing wing. Since being here, Pheadra was the only real girlfriend she had. Most of the other women in the goblin kingdom were...well, goblins. Sarah had tried to befriend a few, but they had short attention spans and an even shorter vocabulary.

When she walked in, Pheadra rushed around a bed to hug her. "How are you today dear?" she asked cheerfully. "Im great! My weddings in 3 days. Can you believe it?" "It is amazing. So why did you want the wedding so early?"

"Well, I didn't want to look like a big fat cow bride in front of the whole kingdom." Pheadra laughed a deep rich laugh."You would have been a beautiful cow bride though." Sarah smiled. "I've been meaning to ask you, and I hope I don't offend you. But what exactly are you?" she asked. "You don't look like a goblin, but you don't look exactly human either." Pheadra laughed again. "I'm an Elf dear." "Oh." That would explain her unatural beauty. "So have you decided how your going to do the wedding? Aboveground customs or goblin?" "Well," Sarah replied. "We decided to go with goblin customs. I live here now and am soon to be the Goblin Queen. I feel it's right to follow your customs."

Pheadra nodded. "Thats understandable."

"But Jareth won't let me see my dress until the wedding day." Sarah whined. "He says it's goblin custom. He probably thinks I won't wear it if he did shows me." "No my dear." Pheadra replied."It truly is custom for the bride not to see her dress until her wedding day. But trust me. You'll love it. I saw it."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "You've seen it?! Well what does it look like. Why were you allowed to see it?" Pheadra smiled. "Besides Jarath, I am your closest friend. The closest friend to the bride is allowed to view the dress before hand. I can't tell you what it looks like. But I can tell you that it is beautiful." Sarah sighed. "I hope so. Well I'm off to go see Jareth again. He's going to finish explaining the wedding customs to me.See ya later!"

"Goodbye Sarah. I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah waved and truged off towards Jareth's private library. "When she reached the door, she went to knock, but the door flew open befor she had a chance. She looked at Jareth in surprise. He shrugged."I was waiting." Sarah smiled as he ushered her in. "I have some paperwork to finish, then I'll be with you." Sarah nodded and wondered off to find a book. When she found one she thought she could get into, she plopped down on a fluffy green couch. She propped up her feet and started reading. After about 45 minutes, Jareth came over. He lifted up her feet and sat down, placing them in his lap.

She put down her book. "So, what will we learn today?" "Well," Jareth replied. "You've learned just about all the customs. We've gone over the vows and dancing and everyhting else. There reall isn't anything left." "Then what shall we do?" Jareth thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I don't think we've had this much time on our hands in quite a while." Sarah got up and walked over to Jareth. He held his arms out and she sat down in his lap. His arms encircled har lazily and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just fine with this." Sarah said dreamily. Jareth sighed contently. "Love, we never discussed our bedchamber for after the wedding. Would you perfer we move into your room or mine?" Sarah thought for a moment. "Well, considering you've been in your's for so long, and plus the fact that it's bigger, I'll move into your's."

"Alright. We have that settled." "Jareth, may I invite a few friends?" "Of course love. Who?" "Just Hoggle Ludo and Sir Didymus."

"Invitations have already been sent to them." "Thank you. So how many royalty would you say are gonna be there?" "Many love. Royal weddings are a huge event in the underground. The only downside is that you will have to be paraded around kindoms for a week after the wedding."

Sarah shrugged. "That's okay. It's a small price to pay for being the future Goblin Queen and having your heart."

"Sarah love, you could have that for nothing." Sarah smiled and snuggled in closer. She didn't know if she couldn't be anymore happier.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sarah couldn't believe it. Today was her fairytale wedding. She was getting something most girls only dreamt of. She was to marry a king. A king that loved her.

Like in the aboveground, the bride wasn't allowed to see the groom or vise versa until the wedding. Sarah was aching to see him. Her maid came in and was glad Sarah was already awake. "Good morning miss." Sarah groaned at the small goblin. "Gwen, I've told you. Call me Sarah." "Sorry miss." Sarah sighed. She would never get it throught he goblin's head.

But she didn't really care this morning. It was her wedding day! When she felt that she was about to be sick, she sprang out of bed and ran to her bathroom. As the first wave of nausea swept over her and she puked, she was wishing that Jareth was there with her. When she was finished with her little morning ritual, Gwen came in and ran Sarah a warm bath.

Jareth told Sarah that on the morning of the wedding, the bride had many servants to help her to prepare. Sarah was still slightly self-conscious about her body and the beggining pregnancy curves, so she requested that only Pheadra and Gwen be present to help her prepare. Jareth understood and agreed to this.

As Sarah was sitting in the bathtub, Gwen came in to scrub her down. "You really don't have to." Gwen shook her head. "Custom mi- Sarah." Sarah smiled and let Gwen continue. The goblin might be little and have a vocabulary just to fit her, but she had a warm heart. Unlike most other goblins, Gwen understood feelings to a great extent.

When Sarah was finished with her bath, she wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out of the tub. She dried off and slipped into a robe. When she entered her room, Pheadra was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. As soon as she saw Sarah, she jumped to her feet. "Are you excited yet?" Sarah grinned." I was so excited I could hardly sleep last night!" "Great. Well, I guess we can start getting you ready."

"When will I be able to see the dress?" "When we have your hair and makeup finished. I thought Jareth would have explained all this to you." Sarah smiled. "He did. But I was hoping that your answer would be different." Pheadra giggled. "Sorry, but no my dear. If you'll sit still, we can be done alot sooner." Sarah sighed."Okay." She sat down in the chair facing her vanity. "I'm ready."

Pheadra smiled and called Gwen back into the room. Gwen waddled in carrying a large box. "Our supplies." Pheadra stated after noticing Sarah gazing at the box. Pheadra began by rubbing some sort of cream through Sarah's still wet hair.

After and hour, a whole freakin hour, Sarah's hair was finished. It was large and elaborate. Pheadra had decorated her hair with little white flowers,and strands of pearls."It's beautiful." Sarah gasped. "Now for the makeup." By the time Pheadra finished the makeup, Sarah felt like a supermodel. "Okay," said Sarah. "Now can I see the dress?" "Yes." Pheadra said. "Gwen could you go retrieve Sarah's dress?" Gwen nodded and sccuried off.

"You'll love the dress Sarah. Jareth picked it out for you himself." Sarah smiled at the mention of her soon-to-be husbands name. She couldn't wait. Soon, Gwen re-entered the room carrying a large bag draped over her arms. Pheadra took the dress from her and walked over to Sarah. When she pulled the bag off, Sarah gasped. The dress was breathtaking.

Jareth had explained that it was underground custom for the bride to wear a dress of the groom's choosing to signify that they trusted them. Jareth had done well. The dress was made of sky blue silk.

It had a long train and an empire waistline. The sleeves fell off the soulders and went all the way down to her hands in a diamond shape, and ended in a loop to slip over her middle finger. The dress had pearls sewn along the neckline and around the hands. There was a black velvet belt sewn around the waistline. It also had pearls sewn all along it. The shoes were simple sky blue flats.

But Sarah's favorite part about the dress was the back. Underneath the waistline, the dress split open to reveal beautiful white silk that created the train. She loved the dress. Gwen and Pheadra set about putting Sarah in all the proper undergarments befor helping he into the dress. She stood still as Gwen and Pheadra tied the back. When she turned to the mirror, she was awestruck. She looked and felt beautiful.

Pheadra touched her shoulder and Sarah turned. She held out a bouquet of roses. "Jareth picked these himself." Sarah's eyes filled with tears. "Pheadra came around and hugged her. You look beautiful dear."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jareth stood patiently waiting. Sarah would walk down the aisle soon. That custom was the same as the aboveground. He heard a voice behind him. "All rise." Everyone rose. Jareth's breath caught in his throat as Sarah started her desent down the aisle. She was breathtaking in the dress he had choosen for her. As she finally reached him, he took her hand in his own. "You look beautiful." He whispered. "You don't look so bad yourself." Jareth smiled. He wore the traditional royal wedding garb. He had on a long, maroon silk jacket. His pants were white and not as tight as usual. He had on a white, billowy button down shirt underneath. He had a sword in it's black sheath buckled aroun his waist.

"You ready?" he asked. Sarah nodded and smiled. They stepped up onto the small platform made just for them and the ceramony began.

Finally, after almost an hour of ceramonial readings and things of the sort, they were pronounced King and Queen. Sarah smiled. Jareth leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Everyone laughed when he didn't break contact for a longer than usual while. As he pulled back, they both grinned and waved to the crowd.

Following the wedding was a huge banquet, full of food and well wishers. They did the traditional underground wedding dances, which Jareth had taught her. Dancing with him reminded her of the ball he had conjured for her 3 years ago. It was pretty, but this was outright beautifull! They danced until Sarah was lightheaded from happiness. Sarah had met Jareth's parents. It had scared her at first, but they were incredibly nice to her. Her new mother-in-law had told her that she had never seen Jareth so happy in her life. She thanked Sarah for doing that.

After a very long and happy day, Sarah was delivered to the bedchamber she was now to share with her husband.It was much larger than hers and had several couches and tables. The fireplace was much larger and his room was done in a deep, rich green color. She liked it. It smelled exactly like him. A smell she had come to love.

She was helped into a white dressing gown by Gwen. After the small goblin had helped Sarah take down her hair and wipe off the makeup, she left to go summon Jareth. Sarah was a bit nervous. Althought he had told her he would wait, she still felt bad.

She finally heard the door creak open and Jareth entered, wearing his long black dressing gown. He smiled at Sarah and she smiled back. The smile melted his heart. It was so full of shyness and love. He walked over and bent down, lightly grabing her chin. He captured her lips with his own. She tasted sweet. "Hello love." he finally said, breaking contact.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay! I wanna say thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are awsome. I also wanna give a special thanks to apikale-wahine for giving me the idea of going for a traditional goblin wedding. I would have put more details, but I was in kinda a hurry on this chapter cause I got church tonight. Next chapter, we'll find out what happens during the wedding night!! So hope you liked it and keep updated. I know this was definatly NOT my best chapter. Since this chapter was kinda sucky, I'll give you guys a good one next. I write my best at night when I have no time restrictions.

Mounds of chicken nuggets to all my reviewers and please keep it up!


	8. Month 5

**Disclaimer: **I tried building a robet to steal the rights for me, but he uh, he kinda blew up...So um, I still don't own em.

**Warning:** Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

** Ch.8: Month 5**

"Hello love." Those three simple words had warmed Sarah's heart. She was nervous at first, but his tender kiss had helped her remember that he wasn't going to force her to do anything. Jareth sat down on the bed beside her. "So how did you find our traditional underground wedding?" Sarah smiled and replied "I loved it, but it was all very tiring." She remembered every detail. The ceramonial wine drinking which Jareth had secretly replaced with grape juice. The bands placed around their hands for the ceromony to represent partnership. The paint placed upon each of their heads to finalize a long drawn out ritual. She remembered everything and loved every detail.

"Jareth, I'm sorry about tonight. This was supposed to be something special for both of us and here I go ruining it." Tears shimmered in her eyes. Jareth pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her lightly. "Sarah love. I wouldn't have told you it was all right if it wasn't. I would wait for you forever if I had to. I know your still healing and it would be cruel on my part to force you into anything. I would never do such a thing because I love you to much. It hurts _me_ to see you in pain."

He needed to make it clear to Sarah that he loved her unconditionaly. And that would never change. "Thank you Jareth." she mummbled into his chest. "Thank you so much." She lifted her head up and looked into his wonderfuly entrancing mismatched eyes. "I love you." "Dido." he replied. Sarah laughed. "You are to amazing." she said dreamily. "Thank you love. Now it's probably best to get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Sarah smiled and they crawled into bed.

She snuggled close to Jareth and he slid his arms around her petite frame. He kissed her cheek. "Were you able to talk to your friends tonight?" Sarah's smile grew wide."Yes. Hoggle wished me luck and happiness. Sir Didymus gave me a speech on loyalty and Ludo just hugged me over and over. Would you mind if I went to visit them every once in a while?" "Of course not. Just please don't go alone. Especially with you being pregnant. You'll be to fat to run if anything happens!" Sarah slapped his arm. "Hey! You said it would be curves!"

Jareth chuckled and shook his head. "You are the most beautiful mother to be that I have ever laid my eyes upon. And your right. I shouldn't tease you about that. Although the expressions on your face are quite funny." Sarah just smiled at him. "Okay. I'll make sure to take someone with me." Jareth stroked the side of her face. "You do realize that in time, you will become a Fea? You will live for a very long time. With me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jareth smiled and gave her a soft kiss. He placed another on her cheek. Then another on her nose. Then another on her forehead. And he finally made his way back down to her soft lips. The kiss started light, but grew more intimate. He cupped her cheek in his hand and continued kissing her. He finally drew back and placed several baby kisses on her lips and along her jaw.

Sarah had to catch her breath. "You really are amazing." "Oh what? You didn't mean it before?" he replied before placing another kiss on her waiting lips. He wanted to do so much more, but he knew Sarah wasn't ready. "I'll stop before I get carried away." He could settle for smaller kisses right now.

Sarah's eyes sparkled."Another reason I love you." Jareth smiled and she snuggled as close as she could before finally falling into a sleep riddled with amazing dreams of her and Jareth's future together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah awoke the next morning to kisses being placed all over her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find Jareth's warm smile. An involuntary grin spread across her face. "Is it morning already?" "Yes my love. And we must get ready for our weeklong journey." Sarah groaned. "Already?" "Believe me, if we didn't have to go, we wouldn't. I would stay here with you and we would bask in marital bliss." Sarah sighed. "Well then let's get going so we can start basking."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After a long week of being paraded around surrounding kingdoms, they were finally back home in the castle beyond the Goblin city. She had seen the Farie Kindom, the Elf Kingdom where Pheadra was from. The Dwarf Kingdom and many many more. She was exhasted and glad to be home. She knew she had an eventful life ahead of her. But there was one thing she felt she lacked. The consumation of her marriage. Oh yes, it was a happy one.

But she wanted to give that to Jareth before she got to big to be able to. The day they got back they spent resting. The next day, Jareth had plenty of paperwork waiting for him. So that left Sarah plenty of time to think. She felt like she was ready. It had been almost 5 months now since her kidnapping. And she knew if it became to much for her, she could ask Jareth to stop. He loved her enough to understand her wishes.

By the time Jareth was finished with his paperwork and they headed off to dinner, Sarah had made up her mind. At dinner, She was unusually quite. "Sarah love, is something wrong?" "Oh no. I was just thinking." "Oh," he replied. "Thinking of what?" "Just this and that." Jareth just smiled. He was growing used to the wierd ways of pregnant women. She was silent throughout the rest of dinner. When they finally retired to their bedchambers, he could tell something was going on in that head of hers.

He pulled off his shirt and boots and was preparing to pull off his pants when Sarah came up behind him. "Jareth," she said shyly. He turned to her."I think I'm ready." At first he couldn't figure out what she meant. The it dawned on him. "Sarah. Are you sure?" "I'm positive. I only ask that if it becomes to much, that we stop."

Jareth stepped foward and placed a hand along each side of her face. "Just say the right words." He captured Sarah's lips in a passionate kiss before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to the bed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah woke up that morning with kisses being trailed down her neck and onto her bare chest. "Jareth." She murmmered."Yes love?" He continued. It was noon before they finally emerged from their room. They had missed breakfast and lunch was in a few minutes. As they made their way to the kitchen, hand in hand, Jareth leaned over and whispered "You didn't get sick this morning." Sarah smirked. "Well I was kept up all night and my body probably didn't know it was morning."

Jareth stifled a laugh as they entered the kitchen. All eyes turned to look at the happy couple. No one had seen them all day and Sarah was positivley glowing. Everyone turned their heads around in embarrassment when it finally dawned on them why. Sarah blushed and Jareth smirked.

After they had finally eating, they went to relax in the library. Jareth chose a book and Sarah picked one up that she had started a while age. He sat on the couch and Sarah streched out with her head in his lap. As he read, Jareth was absent-mindedly stroking Sarah's hair. Try as she might, Sarah could not concentrate on her book. Her mind kept replaying last night.

She thought she would have to stop him but never did. There was only a brief moment of fear and uncertainty, but he seemed to sense that and kissed her. "I would never do anything to hurt you." he whispered. All fear and uncertainty was washed away. That night they went to bed waiting and eager. When they both fell asleep in each other's naked arms, they were happy and content as if nothing could ever go wrong.

**END CHAPTER**

So! What did you guys think? Better than my last chapter? I hope so. So please review and tell me what you thought of this one. Pretty pretty please with chicken nuggets on top? puppydog eyes I wanna give a shoutout to me bff Jake-Halliwell04. He has an awsome Charmed story posted called 'Are You Ready?' So you totally need to read! Well, thanks to all my reviewers and I hope this chapter will suffice. Much love and chicken nuggets to you all!! 


	9. Month 6He's Back

**Disclaimer:** I, babe-with-the-power, have officially stolen the rights to the Labyrinth! It now belongs to ME!! MOO HA HA HA HA!!!! Not really. Just a dream.

**Warning:** Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.9: Month 6/ He's back**

She was now in her 6th month. And boy was she showing. She took to wearing long flowy gowns with empire waistlines so her stomach wouldn't be quite as noticable. Only in the safety of her chambers would she let her stomach show. But she was as happy as happy could be. She felt that her and Jareth's marriage was more complete, more whole since she had made the decision to consumate the marriage. And oh, how in love they were. Sarah didn't think one heart could hold this much love.

It was amazing.

One late morning, they both lay in bed, not caring what anyone else thought, and content in each others arms. Jareth rubbed lazy circles on Sarah's back and she played with a long lock of his wild blond hair. "Where will Drea sleep the first few months?" Jareth asked.

Sahrah looked up at him. "I hadn't thought of that before. Where do you think?" "I think he should sleep in our room so we can hear him when he wakes up at night." "That sounds good." she replied. "Jareth. Do you relly think you'll love this baby. I mean, I know he won't be yours biologically, but..." She was silenced with a kiss. "Sarah love, I know I will love this baby because I already do." he said, trying to ease her insecurities. "I promise you love.He shall call me dad. Or father, or pops, or whatever fatherly name he wishes."

Sahra's eyes misted over and she laughed. "I don't know about pops. But thank you Jareth. You really have no idea how much this means to me." He simply kissed the top of her head and they fell back into a comfortable silence. When they finally got up and after eating a late breakfast, they retired to Jareth's private library so he could handle some paperwork. Sarah was settled down with a good book.

After about an hour, Jareth leaned back in his chair and streched. "Sarah love, could you come over here?" Sarah smiled and put down her book. Jareth reached out his arms to her. She simply took his hands and said playfully "You sure I'm not getting to big to sit in your lap?" "Never." he replied befor pulling her down. She giggled. He brushed a wayward strand of hair out of her face and kissed her. "Sarah love, do you think you could do without me for one night? I need to attend to some buisness in the Dwarf Kingdom." Sarah gave him big puppy dog eyes. "It will only be for one night. I promise."

Sarah sat still for a minute. "Well, I guess I could survive one night alone." she said jokingly. Jareth grinned his heart melting grin at her and kissed her on the cheek. "When will you be gone?" "I'll be leaving tomorrow." "What? Well, I guess the sooner the better." Jareth smiled and stroked her hair.

"It'll be our first night apart. Kinda scary huh?" she asked. Jareth kissed her neck. "I'll only be gone a day. Then we can make up for lost time." he said wiggling his eyebrows. Sarah rolled her eyes at him.

"We better be getting down to lunch now." "But we just ate breakfast an hour ago. Can't we stay here?" he whined. "The cooks worked hard preparing lunch for us and we need to be respectful of that." She hopped up out of his lap and held out her hand. He groaned and grabbed her outstreched palm, standing to his feet. They strolled hand in hand towards the kitchen.

They went to bed that nightd and snuggled in. "I know it sounds totaly cheesy, but hold me close so I can remember how you feel tommorow night." Jareth held her close and inhaled the flowery scent of her hair. "Your right love. That does sound cheesy. But I'm more than willing to comply.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jareth awoke the next morning and dreaded going on the trip. But he needed to finish some buisness so he could hurry and return home to his Sarah. At the thought of her, a warm smile spread across his face and he looked down at the naked sleeping form of his beautiful wife. Her stomache stuck out now. It was obvious she was pregnant when she wasn't hiding behind flowing gowns. She thought she was getting fat, but he thought she looked beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She whimpered slightly and he slipped out of bed to go get a bath.

When he returned, he took a moment to just look at Sarah. She was by far, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "How did I get someone like you?" he whispered lovingly. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. He leaned over and kissed har softly on the lips. A small smile began forming at the corners of her mouth. He kissed her nose. The smile was growing wider. He kissed each cheek. Still growing. He moved back and kissed her lips again. This time, she opened her eyes a bit. "Goodmorning." she said sleepily. "Goodmorning love. Are you not going to wake and wish me goodbye?" Sarah sat up and streched. She touched her swollen stomach.

"I can feel Drea in there moving around sometimes." Jareth smiled and placed one of his own hands on her belly. " Wait till he starts kicking." "He kicks you! Does it not hurt?" Sarah laughed so hard she didn't think she could stop. "He's not kicking yet." she said in between laughes. "But when he does, it won't really hurt. That's what I've been told."

"Well," Jareth said. "I feel like a fool" He grinned at Sarah. "Don't worry. We're both new to this." she said sweetly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah accompanied Jareth to the front door. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. When he finally pulled back, he looked her in the eye. "I love you Sarah. And don't forget that. I'll be back tomorrow." "I love you to." Jareth gave her one last kiss before changing into his owl form and flying out the door.

What to do all day since Jareth wasn't here. Sarah really couldn't think of anything. Evey since the wedding, they had spent most of their day together. She decided to go to the kitchen and see what the help did all day.

When she walked into the kitchen, she was shocked to find a young human girl washing the dishes. She looked about Sarah's age. "Hi." The girl twirled around and gasped. She did a clumsey curtsy. "Oh please." Sarah said. "I find all that so unnecessary. I'm Sarah. Who are you?" The girl looked up shyly. "I'm Lina your majesty" "Well nice to meet you Lina. And please call me Sarah." Lina nodded, but didn't speak. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking," Sarah said. "But how did you get here?" I didn't know there were any more humans in the castle." Lina looked sad for a moment.

"I wished my little sister away one day because she kept following me around. I just got so mad. I remembered reaing this book called Labyrinth, and just to say something out of anger, I wished her away to the goblins. I didn't know it would relly happen. So-Oh never mind. You probably arn't interested in my story. I'm sorry."

"No! No." Sarah cried. "I really do want to hear it. Come take a seat with me." "But I have to do the dishes." "Well," Sarah replied. "I give you premission to stop and come take a seat with me." Lina sent her a grateful but shy look and walked over. She pulled out a chair opposite Sarah and sat down. "Now go on with your story."

"Okay." Lina said. "Well, when the Goblin King came to my house, I begged for my little sister back. He told me the only way was to run his Labyrinth in 13 hours. I agreed. I couldn't finish in time and so he told me that my sister was gonna become a goblin. I begged him to take me instead of her. He finally agreed and told me that since I sacraficed my life for hers, he wouldnt make me a goblin. But I would have to serve in his castle."

Lina had tears in her eyes. "Lina. I think we can become friends. What do you say? Would you be my friend?" Lina's face broke into a huge grin. "I would be honored you maj-I mean Sarah." Sarah smiled. She finally had a human friend. And the girl looked quite pleased herself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah went to bed that night missing Jareth. The bed felt huge and lonely. But she comforted herself with the thought that he would be back tomorrow. She finally fell asleep and her dreams immediantly turned dark.

_She was back in that room. That dark cold damp smelling room. She tried to wake up, but couldn't. 'No! Not again!' She thought franticaly. She heard a deep raspy laugh come from behind her. She tried to turn and look at him, but once again, she couldn't move. He walked around and knelt down on the floor in front of her. ''The child is almost big enough." He was still wearing a black piece of cloth over his mouth and his voice sounded muffled. "I will come for him. He can either be taken peacefully, or forcefully. And tbe forceful way certainly won't be pleasant." As he was uttering these horrid words, he produced a dagger from his black cloak and held it against her stomach._

_She cringed and he smirked. "No which way shall it be?" "Neither!" Sarah spat out. "Oh is that so? You say you prefer the forceful way. Well, thats all fine and good with me. I like this way better. You only have three months left befor I come for what is rightfully mine." "Rightfully your's!!" She could sense a cold anger split the damp air. "That child will be my heir. Whether boy or girl. I care not. And you will obey, or your death might have to take place to retrieve the baby from your womb."_

_Sarah was breathless as he drew closer and closer. He pulled off the black cloth from over his face. Sarah was shocked. He was handsome! Not the ugly, hiddeous creature she was imagining. He had deep green eyes. His complexion was olive and smooth. His nose was slender and he had high cheekbones. He had full lips and a strong squarish chin. The only odd thing was his hair and a long scar running down the right side of his face. Now his hair, that was something to stare at. His hair was a bright blue. It stood up like a porcupine. But there was a platinum blond streak running down the middle._

_At least she knew now that the baby growing inside of her wasn't a monster or something. He would look normal. Unless he got the blue hair. "Sarah. I had to wait awhile for a night when Jareth wasn't there with you. Remember that there is no one there to wake you and I can do as I please. So don't spoil my night." Sarah spit in his face and he grabbed her arm violently and jerked her upwards. He wiped the spit away, and looked at Sarah with a mixture of hate and amusement in his eyes._

_"Well, we're getting bold,now aren't we? I'll have to make sure you know your place." He began chanting and she knew what was coming. So she did the last thing she knew to do. She screamed. She screamed as lound and hard as she could hoping that she was doing the same in her sleep. She started to feel the pain all over her body. It was intensifying by the second. The more she screamed, the more pain he inflicted on her. "JARETH!!" She hoped that somewhere he was listning._

_Blood started pouring out of her nose and she screamed even harder. He finally dropped her and her head hit the floor with a thud. Everything went dark._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Jareth sat with the Dwarf King, he felt that something was wrong. He thought mabey it was just anxiety from leaving Sarah, but the feeling only intensified. All of the sudden, He heard his name loud and clear inside his head. It was Sarah! The Dwarf king Grandle looked over at his distressed friend. "Is something wrong Jareth?"

"Yes! Yes. I need to leave immediantly! I'll come back sometime soon. I'm sorry. Farewell." With that Jareth jumped out of the nearest window ans transformed into his owl form.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Everyone in the castle could hear Sarah screaming. A large crowd had gathered at the door, but no one dared to open it. Pheadra finnaly arrived and burst into the room. She gasped when she saw Sarah lying there, blood all over her face and pillow, motionless. Pheadra turned and yelled at a gaurd, another of the few humans in the castle, to grab Sarah and follow her to the healing ward. The gaurd ran in the room and gently scooped Sarah up. He ran down the halls behind Pheadra until they reached the healing room. He deposited her in a bed and Pheadra asked him to get a pan of hot water and some fresh washclothes.

He ran to fetch them. Pheadra brushed Sarah's hair from her face and tried to find the source of the problem. She moved her hands slowly along her body. The gaurd ran back in the room carrying the water and wachclothes. Pheadra took one and tried to stop the bloodflow coming from Sarah's nose. "Here! Hold that." The gaurd obeyed. Pheadra started the process over again.

No! It couldn't be. She was finding the same kind of magic she found right after Sarah's kidnapping. He had got her again. But when? Then it dawned on her. She moved her hands to Sarah's temples and placed her fingertips lightly over them. Just as she feared. He was finding her in her dreams.

Just then, Jareth burst into the room. "What happened?!" He demanded.

"He's back."

**END CHAPTER**

Otay, I would like to thank all my reviewers and send them love and chicken nuggets! I hope this chapter and the last one will make up for my crappy chapter 7. Lol! I hope you all enjoy this, so please review and tell me if you did. By the way, I'm open to suggestions on the gender of the baby. But send me a good reason to. Cause I think I know what I want it to be. So Please review!


	10. To Good To Be true

**Disclaimer: **All plans have failed. I still can't get those rights!

**Warning: **Jareth and Sarah may be a little bit out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.10: To Good To Be True**

"He's back."

Jareth's eyes grew large and fearful. He rushed to Sarah's bedside and gaped in horror at all the blood. A guard held a towel against her nose to try and stifle the blood flow. But to no avail. The once white washcloth was now stained blood red. The blood was beginning to run down her face when the soggy towel could no longer hold it.

The blood was beginning to pool around the side of her face. Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it into the air. It came down in his hand a large towel and he placed it over the blood against her face. It poured out over the towel immediately. "Jareth," Pheadra called. "He's used some sort of spell and I can't make the bleeding stop. My magic must not be strong enough."

"Here, let me try." Jareth placed his fingertips on her temples. He shuddered. "She's fighting. But losing. This spell is very powerful."

Jareth delved deeper into her mind and began battling the dark magic in her stead. He began to shake. This was taking much of his energy. Pheadra watched as his face distorted in pain. He let out a yelp and fell backwards.

The guard managed to catch him before he collided with the floor. "Thank you." Jareth breathed. The guard helped him to his feet and steadied him. In the process of catching Jareth, he had dropped the blood stained towel from Sarah's face.

The bleeding had finally stopped. Pheadra rushed over with a chair. "Sit down Jareth." He was grateful and took a seat. "Is she alright?" he asked weakly. Pheadra did a quick examination. "The bleeding has stopped. She has a slight fever, but everything else seems to be fine.

Jareth heaved a sigh of relief. Pheadra took a washcloth and dipped it in the hot water. She wrung it out and gently cleaned all the blood off Sarah's face. "She needs to be moved out of all this blood." Pheadra looked from the gaurs to Jareth and back. For the first time, the guard spoke.

"The king is weary. It will be no trouble for me." "What is your name?" Jareth asked. "Kaleb." he replied. "I thank you for your kind services Kaleb." Jareth was truly glad he was here because he was far to weak to lift his beloved Sarah.

Kaleb gently scooped the fragile girl into his arms once again and followed Pheadra to another room. He laid her down on the bed. "Thank you Kaleb. You may retire to your chambers now." Pheadra said. He nodded and did a quick bow to Jareth before heading off.

Pheadra proceeded to wash the blood out of Sarah's hair, while Jareth pulled a chair close to her bed and took her hand. "Is the baby alright?" The thought had just dawned on him. He had been so worried about Sarah that he had almost forgotten about Drea. "The baby is fine. No worries." Jareth smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. After a few moments, Sarah began to stir.

"Jareth?" she murmured. "I'm here love." Sarah smiled weakly. All of the sudden, she gasped. "The baby!" she cried, struggling to sit up. "It's okay! It's okay. The baby is fine. I promise." Sarah's breaths came out in short gasps and tears began flowing from her eyes. She began shaking.

Jareth jumped from his seat and sat down beside her on the bed. He wrapped her in a tight embrace and she put her small arms around his torso. She leaned into his chest and sobbed. She thought this was all over. But of course, everything was to good to be true. That seemed to be the pattern of her life. She clung closely to Jareth.

"It's alright love." "No!" she cried. "It's not! He said he was coming after the baby. In 3 months! He said he was gonna kill me."

Jareth was stunned. "When did this happen?" "While I was asleep. He told me that he was waiting for a night that you weren't there with me. I thought that he would kill me then. But he wants the baby for an heir. He said he didn't care what it was. So he's waiting until the 9th month. I'm scared."

"Don't be scared love. I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you. Did you see what he looked like?"

"Yes." she replied weakly. "He had always worn a piece of black cloth over his face, but tonight he got arrogant and took it off. He had olive skin. His eyes were deep green. But the only really memorable thing was this scar that he had running down the side of his face and his hair. It was bright blue with a platinum blond streak running down the middle."

Jareth's anger at the moment could not be described. He immediately knew who Sarah was speaking of. It was one of his old allies. "Landril." he ground out. "What?" she asked. "Sarah, I know the person of whom you speak. He was an old ally. But he was also a traitor and was banished from the underground. I don't know how he has returned. But he has come with a vengeance." Sarah looked up at Jareth. "You know who did this? Then you must stop him before he comes for me! He'll kill me! He'll take the baby!" She was near hysterics. "It's alright love, it's alright! I will have troops sent out immediately to find him. I'll alert all the neighboring kingdoms that he has returned. But the first place we should look is the cave where he kept you." Sarah shuddered at the memory and he pulled her closer.

"We will catch him love." Sarah nodded into his chest as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that night, Jareth lay in bed with Sarah. Pheadra had given her permission to return to her quarters as long as Jareth was keeping an eye on her. He lay on his side and had one arm draped over her stomach, while the other was wrapped around her chest.

Sarah was to frightened to go back to sleep. She knew Jareth was there with her now and Landril wouldn't dare do a thing, but the trauma was still to close in her mind.

"Jareth? Do you really think he'll try to come back?" Her voice sounded like a frightened little girl. "No love. I have already sent troops in search of him and if he even tries stepping foot into this castle, much less this kingdom, he will be caught."

He did his best to reassure Sarah. She didn't fall asleep until the wee hours of dawn.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Sarah awoke late in the afternoon, she remembered last nights events and shuddered. She sat up only to find that Jareth wasn't there. She looked around the room. The door creaked open and a timid little goblin stepped in. 'Your majesty, Lord Jareth has sent me to tell you that he was attending some business in his library and to join him when you woke up."

"Thank you." Sarah replied. The small goblin left the room. She looked down at her nightwear. Since there had blood all over her previous dressing gown, she had changed into one of Jareth's large black poet's shirts. It was comfortable and she didn't feel like changing. Jareth had showed her a secret way to get from their room to the private library without being detected.

So Sarah, bare legged and not caring, knocked on the stone to open the secret door and proceeded to the library.

When she arrived at the door to the library, she knocked lightly before opening it. When she walked in, Jareth turned and smiled. 'How are you this morning?" "I've been better. But I think my morning sickness is dying down. It hasn't been as bad lately."

Jareth held out his arms. "Come here love." Sarah smiled and walked over and was pulled down into her beloved's lap. He kissed her softly. "No more nightmares?" He asked. "No more nightmares." Jareth grinned his heart warming grin and kissed her cheek. "Good." He patted her bare legs. "Didn't feel like changing this morning?" "Nope. Your shirt was way to comfortable."

Jareth could only smile as his wife warmed his heart.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay. Sorry the wait was kinda long for my normal update speed. I typed this chapter at my aunt and uncle's house and fan couldnt take that type of file. So I had to e-mail it to myself, open it at my grandma's house, download it, then load it on fan I would like to thank all my reviewers from ch.9. I hope that this ones good to. I think I have decided the gender of the baby.

But I'll never tell until it rolls around. Lol... So I might not get to update tomorrow cause I have to write a letter to hell. (a.k.a. BIG essay for my pre-ap english class.) So sorry if I don't. Well thanks again and I would love it if you all would review! pretty please puppy dog eyes Jareth would be well pleased wink wink


	11. Month 7

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I STILL DON'T OWN LABYRINTH!!! Sorry...I tried...

**Warning:** Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.11: Month 7**

They had searched the cave thouroghly and could find no trace of Landril. So the search throughout the land began. In the meantime, the Goblin King did everything he could to ensure his pregnant wife's safety.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She was seven months along now and had quite a nice belly protruding. Her long flowing gowns could no longer hide her growing stomach. Rumors began spreading throughout the kingdom. The Goblin Queen was pregnant. She heard the whispers everywhere she went. But what could she do? Tell them she had gotten fat?

One night, laying on her side with Jareth's arms wrapped around her, one draped over her pregnant belly and the other around her chest, she was thinking. "Jareth?" she asked lightly."Yes love?" he murmered sleepily. "What will we tell people? I mean, I was three months along when we got married, but I wasn't showing then. And now I'm seven months and you can definitetly tell it's not fat. People can tell I'm pregnant, but they don't know about the...well, you know."

Jareth thought for a moment. "Well...we'll just let them think you started showing early and went into premature labor." Sarah giggled. "You now what premature labor is?" "I've studied up on it. Remember, we have a baby coming in two months. I have to have some kind of fatherly knowledge." A warm smile spread over Sarah's face. "I guess that will work. Goodnight Jareth. I love you." "Goodnight love. And dido." Sarah giggled before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah awoke the next morning to find Jareth with one hand on her stomach. He was staring at it intently and wasn't blinking. He looked amused. "What is it?" Sarah asked. Jareth looked up at her. "I think I felt Drea move." Sarah lay still for a moment. She could feel Drea squirming. A huge grin sprea across her face. "He is!" Jareth laid his head down on her stomach and started talking to the baby.

"Hello Drea. I'm your father darling." Sarah's heart warmed at this statement. "I suppose I shall see you in around two months. Hmm... What else to say to someone you've never seen before. Well, thank you for letting your mother have some peace in the mornings now. But why didn't you take away the cravings as well? I don't know how many more bowls of bannanas and onions I can take." Jareth was silent for a moment.

"Drea, I hope that I can be a good father to you. I will do my best. I promise." Sarah smiled and ran her hands through Jareths wild hair. "Don't worry. I know you'll be a great father." Jareth looked up at her and smiled. He kissed her stomach before crawling up and capturing her lips with his own.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Jareth, we need a nursery." It was late afternoon now and they were in the private library, Jareth sitting in a large comfy chair with Sarah in his lap, his left arm wrapped around her waist, the other in her lap. "Hmm... What about the room beside ours? Then when Drea gets older, he OR she can choose a room of their liking."

"That sounds good. I just don't know what colors to use cause I don't know the gender of the baby yet. You guys seriously need sonogram machines down her. But how about green? That's kinda nuetral." "That sounds lovely. When would you like to start?" "Now!" she cried. He should have known better than to ask. She jumped out of his lap as quickly as she could, which wasn't very quick considering the belly. Jareth groaned but stood to his feet and took her outstreched hand. "Do we have to go now?" he whined as they walked along. "Yes." she replied. "The sooner we get it over with, the better. Then we won't have to do it later."

"Okay." Jareth started sulking. "Oh stop being a big baby. We've got a little one coming soon and I can't handle two of you." Jareth smiled and straightened up. Sarah shot a playful glance in his direction.

When they arrived, Sarah found the room quite satisfactory aside from the fact that it could use a good cleaning. "It'll do! But we'll need to have it cle-" She hadn't even finished the sentence when Jareth threw a crystal into the middle of the room. It busted, and when the smoke cleared, everything was squeeky clean. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You are so lazy sometimes. We could of had someone do this later." Jareth grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Better now than later."

"Touche'!" she replied. She looked around the room. "We need curtains and a crib and toys and a changing table and diapers and wetwipes!" She was growing more excited each passing moment. "I need to make a list!" she cried, running from the room. Jareth sighed. He loved it when she was in such a good mood. In all her excitement, she got halfway there, not noticing that Jareth wasn't following her. She turned to tell him that they needed baby butt cream. "Jareth?" she called. She retraced her steps back to the nursery and gasped upon reaching the door.

Everything was there. A crib, curtains, a changing table, everything she had said they needed. Jareth grinned at her. "I didn't think you would like the diapers the goblins use, so I stocked up on human ones." Sarah walked to the center of the room and took everything in view open mouthed. The green was even the specific shade she had been thinking of. A soft mint green. Sarah shot him a questioning look. He shrugged. "I'm magic my dear."

"It's...It's perfect!" She breathed. Jareth came up behind her and wrapped his hands over her tummy. "I was hoping you would like it love." "She leaned back against him and placed her hands over his."I love it." "Good." He kissed her cheek and they stood like that just staring out the window and enjoying each others presence. After what seemed like hours, Sarah finally twisted around a bit and looked at Jareth with puppy dog eyes. "Jareth. I'm hungry."

He groaned. "Not bannanas and onions again." "No." she replied sweetly. "I'm craving vinigar and jelly beans this time."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

While Sarah was eating her grotesque snack, she had the chance to speak with Lina again. She was such a sad, sweet girl. Sarah hope that she could break her of that shell. They were back in the library now after all the excitement over the new nursery had calmed down. Sarah was circling the room reading a book. "You might not want to walk so much before you really do go into premature labor." Sarah shot him a questioning look once again. "I told you, I studied up on this." Sahrah grinned and shook her head. She went over to a couch and resumed her reading while Jareth dealt with neglected paperwork.

When he finished he rubbed his eyes. Way to much reading. "Sarah, would you like to go eat dinner now?" There was no reply. "Sarah?" He looked over to the couch she had sat on earlier. She was now laying down and in a seemingly deep sleep. He smiled and walked over, kneeling down beside her head. "Sarah." he said gently. He stroked the side of her face. "Sarah love." She whimpered slightly. "Sarah. Would you like some dinner?" She mummbled something along the lines of " Darn monkies...Huzzah!" Jareth chuckled. "I would take that as a no. He gently lifted her off the couch and transported them to their bedchambers.

He didn't think it nessesary to walk. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and was snuggling in. He didn't quite feel like putting her down, so he sat on the bed with her in his lap. She didn't stir. He summoned a crystal and told a small goblin in the kitchens that he and Sarah would not be attending dinner that night. He sat there for who knows how long, just holding her and loving the feeling of having her for his own to love and care for.

Finally, he laid her down on the bed and grabbed her nightgown. He dressed her for bed and then dressed himself before slipping in beside her. She immediantly snuggled as close as she could. He wrapped his arms around her and fell into a deep sleep.

Jareth awoke awhile later to muffled sobs and discovered Sarah was no longer in his arms. She had scooted to the other side of hte large bed and was trying tho muffle her sobs with a pillow. "Sarah? What's wrong?" He feared Landril had come back. "Wh-what if h-he ki-kills you?" she sobbed. "I do-don't know wh-what I wo-would do." "Oh Sarah, come here love." She scooted over towards him and he wrapped his arms around her the best he could. "He will never touch you OR me. I can promise you that. Don't worry love. Don't worry." He kissed the top of her head and she continued to to cry into his chest until she fell asleep.

He couldn't figure out what had happened. She had been so happy earlier. But she would be better in the morning. She always was. And he was right. She awoke the next morning in an excellent mood.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay, hope you liked this chapter. So please review and tell me what you think. Pretty please with chicken nuggets on toppuppy dog eyes I would also like to thank everyone who gave baby suggestions. I think I've made up my mind now. Otay, BAD news. I probably won't get to update tomorow cause I'll be with my mom and she doesn't have a computer. I've got somuch freaking homework that it's not even funny, but I'm writing this fan fic instead. So would yall pretty please review cause I could be failing a class for this story!

So thanks again and please review!


	12. More Then Pain

**Disclaimer: **We've been through this a thousand times,,,And geuss what? THIS TIME IS NO DIFFERENT!!!

**Warning:** Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.12:More Than Pain**

Sarah woke up screaming and Jareth trying in vain to calm her. She turned around and covered her face, tears still flowing. Jareth crawled up behind her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Do you dream about Toby often? You were calling out his name." Sarah nodded and shuddered. "But the dreams have never been this bad." "Come here love." Jareth leaned back against the large headboard and Sarah settled into his lap, her side against his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair as he spoke.

"Care to talk about it?" Sarah had learned the hard way that holding it in did nothing but cause more pain. She sighed before delving into the horrid dream. "It was just like it happened. Karen and Toby and I were in a little gas station several blocks from our house. I was grabbing a bag of chips when this guy burst into the store." She stopped talking and started shivering. Jareth rubbed her arm, encouraging her to continue.

"He looked familiar,but I didn't think anything of it. I went back to choose what kinda chips I wanted and that's when I heard a gunshot. He just started firing! He had no mercy at all. I ducked behind an isle and he just went on shooting. All the sudden, blood spattered all over me and Karen hit the floor beside me. She had stepped in front of Toby and got hit. I ran out to grab Toby and he shot me in the arm. I fell and blacked out for a second.When I opened my eyes, Toby was lying beside me. He was still alive."

Her voice cracked and Jareth drew her closer. He knew it was hard for her to speak of this, but she needed to get it out. He already knew the story. He had seen it in the crystal the day Sarah had wished herself away. But to hear her tell it broke his heart. She continued. "He was trying to talk to me. It hurt like everything, but I managed to crawl over to him. There was so much blood. I didn't know such a little body could hold so much blood. God Jareth! He started crying! He was so scared and I couldn't do a thing to help him. Not a thing! He asked me to hold him and I did the best I could. I could barely move my arm." It took a second before she continued.

"He started coughing and blood started coming out of his mouth. I didn't know what to do and I was on the border of unconsiousness. I felt his body going limp. I told him I loved him. I loved him so much. He tried to tell me that he was scared but he couldn't talk right. It all came out gurgled, but I new that's what he was saying. I told him not to be scared. That he was going someplace better. Somewhere where nothing ever hurts again. And he smiled. He managed to smile at me. The last smile I would ever see from him. And just like that, he was gone. He went completely limp. And right before I lost consiousness, I saw that man watching us. Just standing there watching! He watched Toby die! He killed him! It was my father! It was my father. He watched his own son die! And Toby was so little Jareth. God he was so little!"

Sarah thought that she was done with all these tears of grief, but how wrong she was. She leaned into Jareth's shoulder and cried. For hours on end. And he just held her, tears streaming down his own face for her loss. _He_ had even grown to like the little tyke when he was wished away three years ago. When Sarah finally fell asleep, Jareth couldn't bear to put her down. She seemed to fragile. So he held her until the wee hours of the morning.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning, Sarah awoke rather happy considering last night's events. That dull ache that had been there for so long was gone now. She had never shared what had happened with anyone but the police and they didn't count. Her father and Karen's relationship hadn't been going well. Constant fights could always be heard throughout the house. Toby would come into Sarah's room and they would sit together and wait it out.

Her father started becoming withdrawn even from his children. After awhile, it seemed that he had lost his mind. He would walk around mummbling things that made no sense and could never remember where he was. He finaly had to be institutionalized. He was realeased one week before he commited his gruesom crime. And after the accident, Sarah was trying to pay off her hospital bills, and all the house bills. She was using savings which were quickly dwindling and finally had to get a job. She had no friends and she had no life.Her father had been caught trying to cross the border to Mexico after he killed his wife and son.

She had no time for anything. She wept at night and worked during the day. Her life was was more than pain. Her life was sorrow, misery, agony. An everyday torture that she could not escape. She was 18, alone, and scared. And she didn't think she could bare it any longer. So many times she had thought of suicide. But she knew that was not the answer. She visited Toby and Karen's grave as often as she could. And every time, her heart grew heavier.

One night, after a miserable day of work, she sat on her bed in that big empty house and cried. Tonight seemed worse than most nights. She didn't know why and she couldn't stop the tears and shaking that decended upon her. An image of the Labyrinth popped into her head. Sarah longed so much to be there again. Without even thinking of what she was saying, Sarah whispered "I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now." She didn't expect him to come for her. Not after she had been so cruel to him in saying those few fateful words. "_You have no power over me." _

But he had come. He looked shocked to be standing in her room, but soon replace the look with one of arrogance. She had been taken back to the goblin kingdom and treated as a guest. Those three months right up until she had gotten kidnapped were full of nighmares. She always tried to be cheery and had grown fond of some little goblins. She would go visit Hoggle and the gang. And then the kidnapping.

Sarah shuddered at all the bad memories but felt that the burden had been lifted from her chest since she had talked to Jareth. Thinking about him, a warm smile spread across her face and she looked up. He was still sleeping. She kissed his cheek and his eyes fluttered a bit. So she kissed his lips. He smiled and drew her closer. "Goodmorning love. Feeling better?" "Much better." she replied, still smiling. Jareth continued to stare into her beautiful eyes. "You look more than beautiful this morning. What brought this about?" Sarah giggled at the compliment. "I geusse it just feels wonderful to get this all off my chest. It's been pent up for over a year now."

"I'm glad you shared it with me love." Jareth kissed the top of Sarah's head and a comfortable silence settled around them. Finally Sarah spoke. "Jareth, do you think that after Drea is born, that mabey I could go aboveground and visit Toby's grave. I just want to see him." Jareth tilted her head up and kissed her, "Anytime you would like to see Toby's grave, please tell me and I will certainly take you aboveground." Sarah smiled at him then gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch. Except for the fact that Jareth had informed her that they had been invited to a ball in the elf kingdom. "Do we have to go?" "They are my closest allies. It would be an insult to not attend." "But I can't dance! And I don't have any kind of maternity ball gown!" Jareth had smiled at his wife. "Don't worry love. The dreess si already taken care of. But now the dancing is a whole other thing." They had spent part of the afternoon before lunch in the library dancing.

Now, Sarah was standing in front of a full leangth mirror in nothing but her undergarments. Her bare stomach stuck out. She placed a hand on her belly. She was feeling a bit self-consious. Moving her hand in circles on her tummy, she was trying to gain confidence. Sarah hadn't been out of the goblin realm since the wedding. And she wasn't showing then. She was very self-consious of the gown she was to wear, for it would most definetly not hide her curves.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Jareth behind her until he slid his arms around her bulging tummy. She jumped but smiled when she realized who it was. "Hello love." he murrmered into her neck. "What were you thinking about?" "Well," she replied hesitantly. "Don't you think mabey I should wear a different dress?" He knew that the dress ion question would hug close to her pregnant belly, and he picked up on her insucurities quickly. "Sarah love, you look beautiful with or without clothes to me. The fact that you are about to be a mother makes you even more beautiful."

Sarah smiled shyly and leaned in closer to Jareth. "Besides, the elves already love you. I heard news through the king himself that you are a much antisipated guest. Word had reached the Elven kingdom that you were pregnant and the elves think that there is nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman. So you will be loved by more than just me. Although not more than me." Sarah laughed and turned in his arms. "But will I have to dance with anyone besides you?" "Only if you feel like it. They will understand that you are pregnant and cannot be on your feet as long. Which reminds me..."

He swept her up off her feet and carried her to the bed. Sarah giggled the whole way. "I'm suprised that you can still lift me." "I'm magical love." He winked at her layed her down on the bed, showering her with kisses and making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. She no longer had any qualms about the dress.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay guys, sorry it took longer than usual to update. I had solo and ensamble contest today and I konked out when I got home. And my valenines day sucked so I got home and went to bed thursday and had to get rest last night for contest today. So yeah. Those are my excuses. I would like to thank all of my wonderfull reviewers! You guys are great! I send you all mounds and mounds of chicken nuggets!

Sorry for all the many spelling mistakes. I am spelling challenged. So please read and review and I'll update as soon as possible. So thanks! Enjoy!


	13. Chicken Nuggets

**Disclaimer: **Okay! So I once again tried to steal the rights to Labyrinth. And guess what?! It worked!!! I have them! Naw...Just joshing with ya.

**Warning: **Jareht and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.13: **

Sarah sighed as Lina and Pheadra did her hair. She had been sitting here for over an hour. She thought it rather pointless to do such an elaborate hairstyle for one night. But she wanted to please Jareth. She loved him to much to disappoint him. She sighed again. "How much longer is this gonna take?" she whined. "Well if you would sit still, It would go much faster!" Pheadra replied. She was going to the ball tonight because it was her home land. But she was leaving before them.

"I'm hungary!" Lina sighed. "Sarah, there's going to be plenty of food at the ball. You need to save some space." "But I'm eating for two!" Lina and Pheadra laughed and finished up her hair. When Sarah looked she gasped. It looked much like her hair had looked at the ball Jareth used to try and trick her years ago. It was very similar and beautiful. "Thanks guys. You did a wonderful job. But I'm still hungary.!" Pheadra growled. "Well what do you want?" Sarah sat perfectly still. "Chicken nuggets?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They had arrived at the ball in a large carriage. Sarah looked out the window and gasped. The castle looked bigger than she remembered. It was beautiful. Sarah patted down her dress one last time. She looked beautiful. The dress was a deep forest green. It had golden leafs all over and a golden gauze sash to go over her shoulder and around her wiast. Jareth leaned over. "You look beautiful love." Sarah smiled and Jareth stepped out of the carriage and offered his hand to Sarah. They were escorted inside by a butler. They were led to the ballroom and Sarah almost passed out in shock.

It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

The ceiling had a light flowey material hanging down. It was beautiful purple shade. There were lights above the material, casting a purple glow over the room. There were torches lined up along the walls. A beautiful fountain sat in the middle of the room, the statue in the middle even more beautiful. It was a woman holding a small baby in her arms. She looked so happy. Sarah's attention was immediantly drawn to that.

The walls were covered in vines and the floor was all black and white. The dance floor looked shiny. There was an emblem in the middle, but she didn't know what it was. Jareth held ou his arm. "Shall we?" Sarah nodded. They went through the big doors and began the walk down a pathway that led to the royal throne.

Everyone gasped in awe as Jareth and Sarah made their way down the isle.The harold spoke loudly. "PRESENTING KING JARETH AND QUEEN SARAH OF THE GOBLIN KINGDOM!" When they reached the throne, Jareth gave a deep bow and Sarah managed a curtsie. The Elven queen smiled warmly at Sarah. "Ah, the glow of a new mother. You look radiant my dear." Sarah smiled back at her. "Thank you your majesty." All the other pleasantries were moved out of the way and Sarah and Jareth made their way to the line of people to await the remaining guests.

Jareth wrapped his arm around Sarah and she leaned into him. They could hear several ladies behind them. "Aww... She's pefect for him. And they'reexpecting their first." "Aww... How sweet. She's all aglow with motherhood and I think he's ready to be a father."

Sarah and Jareth smiled at each other. He had explained that in the Elf Kingdom, you could be openly affectionate. Jareth wanted to see what else they would say. He leaned down and whispered to Sarah "These ladies will eat this up." Then he kissed her. They both laughed as the heard all the aww's and ohh's. When the last couple finally arrived, they were all led to the large banquet hall and seated. The king made a toast and said a few words before the feast started.

Jareth and Sarah both chatted politely with the couples around them, but they really only had eyes for each other. They whispered and laughed almost the entire time. Everyone around them found it adorable. You could hardly break the two's attention from the other.


	14. Thinking About The Unknown

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Labyrinth, never will, will never profit from this story. so sad

**Warning:** Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.14: Thinking About The Unknown**

Sarah awoke the next morning still lightheaded from last nights events. Mabey a little to lightheaded.She slipped quietly but quickly out of Jareth's arms and ran to the bathroom. She felt that familiar wave of nasuea and heaved up part of dinner. She didn't mean to be so loud, but Jareth awoke and came into the bathroom. "Sarah love, what's the matter?"

"I don't know. I haven't had morning sickness in awhile." Jareth walked over and sat down next to her right as the second wave swept over. Jareth pulled her hair back out of her face and rubbed her back. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth and sat back aginst the cool tiles. She looked at Jareth and smiled. "Thanks. I don't know what happened. I haven't had morning sickness in like, 2 months." Jareth thought for a second. "Sarah, hold up your hand." He felt along her palm. Then he spread his hand out over hers and started consentrating. When he was finished, he kissed her hand and smiled.

"What is it?" she asked. "You are gaining Fae powers. Just like I suspected. I just didn't think that it would be so soon. That's why you were sick this morning."

"Wait a minute. I'm getting sick because I'm gaining powers? That's crazy!" "It is, isn't it? But it's been known to happen when a human becomes a Fae. Your transformation is occuring much sooner because you married a king." "Wow. This sucks. I have to deal with constant nasuea from being pregnant and now this. Man." Jareth let out a small chuckle. Sarah leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. They stayed like that until Sarah was feeling better.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As they sat together on the couch in the library, Sarah shrieked. "What is it love?" Jareth asked, concern in his voice. A huge grin spread across her face. "Drea just kicked me!" Jareth grinned. "He just did it again! Quick, give me your hand." Sarah took Jareth's hand and placed it on her belly. "Just wait." And sure enough, after about 15 seconds, he felt a little movement underneath his hand. "I felt it!" he cried.

He sat for a moment and felt another kick. And then another. He moved his hand and saw a small white footprint on her belly. Sarah giggled. "I told you." Jareth smiled and came closer. He kissed Sarah passionatly. "I am the happiest Fae on the face of the underground. No, make that the under and aboveground." Sarah smiled. "Dido. Except that I'm a woman." Jareth laughed and kissed her again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After lunch, Sarah sat in the kitchen with Lina and they talked for what seemed like forever. Finally, Sarah heard Jareth calling her name. "Well, I gotta go. Don't want Jareth crying to hard." Lina laughed as they stood. "I'll see you later Lina." Sarah called over her shoulder. "Bye Sarah."

Sarah was truely glad to have Lina and Pheadra for friends. She found Jareth. "Yes?" "We have a guest. I'm not particularly fond of him, but what can I do? He's royal blood." "Who is it?" Sarah asked. "Oh, you've met him." That was the only hint he gave as they walked to the more public library in the castle. When they walked in the door, Sarah was a bit shocked to find Philios standing there.

"Philios, how nice to see you again. I would curtsie, but I _am_ eight months pregnant." Jareth had to disguise a laugh with a cough. "Please Philios, won't you have a seat?" Philios nodded and sat down across from Jareth and Sarah. "So, what brings you to the Goblin Kingdom?" Jareth asked, clearly annoyed at his presence here.

"Oh, I was passing through to the Dwarf Kingdom and thought that I would stop in for a visit. It's been awhile since we got the chance to talk." "Hmm..." Jareth nodded, unconvinced. Philios turned his attention to Sarah. "So Sarah, how are you faring on this lovely day?" "Fine thank you. And yourself?" "Oh very nicely. Seeing your smiling face could make any heart fill with joy." Jareth pulled Sarah close. "I fully agree." he said, annoyance dripping from his voice.

Philios shot Jareth a disgustingly fake smile and looked back at Sarah. "So have you been sick much with the pregnancy?" "Not as sick as I was anticipating." "Good, good. Well you look radiant." Jareth pulled her even closer. "She does, doesn't she." Philios once again gave a fake smile and stood. "Well, I thank you for your hospitality and I am sorry to have to leave so soon." Jareth and Sarah stood, his arm still wrapped around her. "I'm sorry to." he replied curtly. "A servant will show to the door."

A small goblin waddled into the room. "Follow me." Philios looked down at the small creature and then back up. He bowed before turning and leaving the room. "I detest that man." "Oh, he isn't so bad." Sarah replied. "He's worse than you think."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As soon as Philios reached the outskirts of the Goblin Kingdom, he started glowing. Soon, he was joined by Landril. "What is happening?" he asked Philios. "I think she is becoming a Fae." he replied. "She is starting to get the glow. And I can sense that she will be a powerful one. You might have to carry out the plan a little earlier." Landril thought for a moment. "She will have powers soon. But I am stronger and can control mine. I have nothing to worry over." He laughed a menacing laugh and he and Philios flew off together.

Everything would go as planned.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jareth felt that there was something suspicious about that visit. Philios had never just dropped in withou a reason before. He suspected that something was amiss, but he just didn't know what. He didn't want to alarm Sarah. So he said nothing about it.

But as it turns out, Sarah had suspisions of her own. She had felt funny about the whole visit. And she was getting very close to her 9th month. She knew Jareth would do everything in and out of his power to protect her, but she still felt uneasy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That night, Sarah snuggled in close to Jareth. "When do you think that my powers will kick in.?" "I'm not sure love. Some kick in sooner, some kick in later. Why?" "Well, just in case I have to defend myself or something. I completely trust that you will do everything to protect me, but it would just make me feel that much safer." Jareth looked at Sarah. "I could not honestly tell you when. But I don't know if they will be that strong by next month even if they do come soon." "Hmm..." "Don't worry love. I won't let anything happen." He kissed the top of her head and finally fell asleep.

Sarah tried her best but for the life of her could not sleep. All these what if's started popping into her head. 'What if Jareth doesn't get there in time?' 'What if he takes my baby?' She laid there almost all night thinking. Thinking about the unknown.

**END CHAPTER**

I would once again like to thank all of my reviewers. Otay, in the next couple of chapters, I'm gonna have to do some quick updating. Cause let me tell ya, the suspence will kill you. I promise. I have a huge, I mean FREAKIN HUGE twist that I'm gonna put on the story. You guys might wanna murder me for awhile, but the story will turn out all right in the end. I promise.

So please review on this chapter. I hope you liked it and I hope that you'll enjoy the coming ones! Love yall and mounds of chicken nuggets to ya all!! 


	15. Heros

**Disclaimer: **Haven't we been over this before?

**Warning: **Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.15: Heros**

Sarah was deep in thought the next day. She hardly ate and spoke little. When they were alone in the private library, Jareth finally confronted her. "Sarah, is something wrong? You've hardly spoken at all today." "Oh nothing." she replied. "I was just thinking." "About what love?"

"To be honest, Philios visit yesterday. It does seem odd that he would just drop in. I feel really uneasy about something, I just don't know what it is." Jareth came and wrapped his arms around her. "Love, everything will be alright. I will protect you." She leaned into him. "I know you will, but I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Jareth felt it to. But he didn't want to alarm Sarah anymore than she already was. They sat in the library until dinner. Not a very eventful day. But Sarah didn't really feel like doing anything eventful. After dinner, Jareth took her by the hand. "Sarah love, I have something to show you." He led her outside, hoping to take her mind off of all the unease. He led her to a beautiful garden. Much like the one at the Elven Castle.

Sarah gasped. "It's beautiful." Tears glistened in her eyes. Jareth smiled. "I was hoping you would like it." "Oh I love it!" She ran around smelling all the flowers and just taking everything in. She completly forgot about the uneasy feeling that had been following her around all day. They stayed in the garden until it was just to dark to see. When they finally did go back indoors, they were hand in hand and smiling like nothing could touch them.

They snuggled into bed that night. "Jareth?" "Yes love?" "Thank you so much. From the bottom of my heart. You've done so much for me since I arrived. I really can't thank you enough."

"Anytime love." "I love you Jareth. Goodnight." "Dido." Sarah couldn't help but to giggle. That had seemingly become one of Jareth's favorite words. She fell into a peacful sleep that night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She awoke the next morning to light kisses being placed all over her face. She smiled. "Jareth?" "Yes love?" He continued to shower her with soft kisses and caresses. She giggled. He moved to her mouth and she kissed him back. "Wow! Your all luvvy dovey this morning." "That I am." he replied, kissing her nose.

They just laid in bed for the morning. No one inturupted them and they never called on anyone. They just sheltered themselves in each others embrace. After awhile, Sarah looked up at Jareth. "Do you have any paperwork to do today?" "Not really. Why?" "Well, I kinda wanna go to the garden." She gave him big puppy dog eyes. "All right love. I don't have anything to do that can't wait."

They dragged themselves out of bed and took a quick bath before getting dressed. As they were walking out the front door, Pheadra stopped them. "Are you two not going to eat breakfast? Sarah, your eating for two, remember?" Sarah smiled. "It's all right. I'll eat later." Pheadra nodded and smiled. "You had better. We want a healthy baby."

They parted ways and Sarah and Jareth were soon in the new garden. Sarah looked up at Jareth and kissed him. "This really is an amazing place. It makes you forget all your worries." "I know love."

They went and sat on a bench, Sarah with her head against his shoulder. He held her hand and gently rubbed his thumb across the smooth surface. They were content to just sit there forever. "Jareth, do you think that anything would ever break us apart?" "What do you mean? Of course not love." He was becoming concerned. "Well, I just have this feeling that there's gonna be a period of time when were not together. It's overpowering. Like a warning or something."

"Love, I will not let anything keep us apart. We can beat it." He began to sing softly to her.

_You, you can be me_

_And I'll, I'll drink all the time_

_Cause were lovers_

_That is a fact_

_Yeah cause were lovers_

_And that Is that_

_Though nothing, will keep us together_

_We can beat them_

_Forever and ever_

_We can be heros_

_Just for one day_

_And I, well I wish I could swim_

_Like a dolphin_

_Lika a dolphin can swim_

_Though nothing, will drive them away_

_We can beat them_

_Forever and ever_

_We could be heros_

_Just for one day_

_And I, I would be king_

_And you, you would be my queen_

_Though nothing could keep us together_

_We could beat them_

_Forever and ever_

_We can be heros_

_Just for one day_

_And I, I can remember_

_Standing, by the wall_

_And the guns_

_The guns shot above our heads_

_And we kissed_

_As though nothing could fall_

_And the shame_

_It fell out on the other side_

_We can beat them_

_Forever and ever_

_We can be heros_

_Just for one day_

He looked down. Sarah was fast asleep. He scooped her up in his arms and transported them both back to their bedchambers. He laid Sarah down on the bed and pulled off her shoes. He then pulled his off and crawled in next to Sarah. She immediantly curled up against him. He too fell into a deep sleep.

Sarah finally began to stir. She smiled. "Jareth, we need to get up." "Wha...mamhga." Sarah laughed. "That's not even a word dear. Now we need to go eat. I told Pheadra I would." "Do we have to?" came the muffled reply. "Yes. Now let's get going." Jareth groaned and sat up. They put on their shoes and made their way to the kitchen.

When they got there, Pheadra and Lina were waiting. They both did a quick curtsie to Jareth and turned to Sarah. "Where have you been" Pheadra yelled. "I was about to have food sent up to you! Your pregnant! You can't go a whole day without eating!" "Okay okay! Shees, it hasn't been that long." "It's been four hours."

"Oh. Did we sleep that long?" She looked up at Jareth and he shrugged. They sat down at the table and ate their meal. When they were finished, Sarah wanted to go back to the garden. Her and Jareth walked out hand in hand. Sarah sighed. "I don't know what it is about this place, but it's so peacefull. It makes you forget all of your worries and problems." Jareth nodded in agreement. "That is the way I desined it. To be a place of peace and comfort."

Sarah smiled up at him. "Well you did a darn good job." They wandered aroun the garden until it grew dark. They both went to bed feeling happy and content.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay! I hope you guys at least kinda sorta liked this one. The song for those of you that don't know happens to be David Bowie's _Heros._ But for those of you who do know, this isn't the origional version. It's live. You can watch the video on youtube. The lyrics are only slightly different. But the video is amazing. Just look up David Bowie- Heros(Live) He's wearing an either black or navy blue siut. I can't tell. And a black tie. He looks hot and the song is even more awsome than the origional. The first time I watched that video, I cried. And I wasn't the only one. It's like, emotionaly moving on so many levels.

And sorry that this chapter was so short. I really have no excuse. It was just short.

So if you get the chance to watch the video, tell me what you think of it. And pretty please review... So thanks to all my reviewers and mounds of chicken nuggets to ya all!!! (P.S. the next couple of chapters are gonna be getting really suspensful. They'll be good. Something big is going to happen. Trust me.)


	16. Get Ready

**Okay, I don't know how the heck it happened, but this chapter got left out so chapter 16 doesn't make a lot of sense in the beginning. I am so so sorry. So here's the missing chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah...I, uh...don't own it. Or the songs I used in this chapter. Passage Into Midnight belongs to Omar and Chasing Cars belongs to Snow Patrol.

**Warning:** Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.16: Get Ready**

The feeling of unease grew stronger and stronger each day. Sarah and Jareth could both feel it growing. They would go to the garden for intervals of time to ease the feeling. That was the only place you _could_ forget. Everywhere, everyone could feel it. And the fear mounted.

Sarah sighed. "I'm sleepy." she murrmered into Jareth's chest. They were both sitting in the garden now. The feeling had gotten so strong that day it had made her physically ill. So they had come here to calm down. "It's only early afternoon love." "Yeah. I know. But I didn't get much sleep last night. Something kept bothering me." Jareth grew concerned. "What love?" "I really don't know. It wasn't an uneasy feeling, but it wasn't anything good. It was..it was sort of evil feeling."

Jareth really became concerned on that one. "Why didn't you wake me.?" "I don't want us both having a bad nights sleep. Theres no point in that." Jareth sighed. Her argument was valid. "But I still wish you would have woke me." They sat in silence for several moments. Jareth was pondering something and Sarah could tell. "What is it?" Jareth looked down at her. "I was just thinking that it may be time to call in allies. The Elven King will come to our aid if necessary."

"Do you think that something is going to happen?" Jareth thought for a moment.

"I've just had a nagging feeling for a bit. Mabey not that something is going to happen, but... It never hurts to have back up." He didn't want to frighten Sarah, but he could sense that something big _was_ going to happen. And it frightened him more than he was willing to admitt. Sarah lifted her head from it's perch on Jareth's chest. "Jareth...When I told you the other day that I had a feeling that we would be seperated, I still feel it. I know what you said and all, but...I don't know. It just keeps hitting me harder every day. I don't wanna believe it, but I can't help it."

"Love, don't worry. I will not let that happen." Sarah smiled and laid her head down on his chest. They were both still fearfull though. Her, because the feeling was growing stronger. And him, because he was starting to feel it too.

After awhile, they both began to forget their worries. They started talking about the baby. "What do you think we should actually name Drea when he or she is born?" Sarah asked. Jareth grinned. "Well for a boy, how about Jareth. And for a girl, how about Jareth lynn." Sarah slapped his arm and giggled. "Yeah right. Like that'll happen." "Just suggestions." Sarah thought for a moment. "How about Domonique for a girl, and Daniel for a boy."

"Hmmm...I do like those names. Although Jareth and Jareth Lynn would have been much better." Sarah laughed and scrunched her nose. It still melted his heart when she did that. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her warm lips. "I really do love those names." He kissed her again. They were in the garden for another hour before Pheadra finally came and found them.

"Sarah. You had a checkup two hours ago." "Oh...Sorry. I guess I kinda got sidetracked. Let's go." She kissed Jareth and walked off with Pheadra. In all honesty, she hadn't really remembered anything lately. Everything just kinda seemed to blur.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finally, after a long day of unease, Sarah and Jareth crawled into bed. Once settled in, he kissed the top of her head. "So what did Pheadra say?" "Well, Drea is growing just fine. There don't seem to be any problems or anything. And overall, the baby and me are doing good." "Well that's good." They lay there in the darkness, not saying anything and not doing anything but feeling the comfort of each others arms.

Suddenly, Sarah sat up. "You know," she said. "I just don't feel like wearing clothes tonight." She jumped up out of bed. "So I won't." She pulled off the nightgown she was wearing. She then slipped off all of her undergarments. "Care to join me?" Jareth grinned. "I don't see why I would argue." He jumped up and pulled off all of his nightware. "I wanna take a bath." Sarah santered off towards the bathroom. "What are you up to?" he called after her before following.

She had turned on the water and climed into the large tub. He grinned and walked over. "I'm not sure you can fit in here cause of Drea here, but you can try." Jareth laughed and stepped into the warm water. Of course the tub was more than large enough for both of them, but Sarah had to make a joke out of it. He climbed in next to her. They sat against one of the smooth sides, his right arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other on her belly.

She leaned her head back on his arm. "Sarah love, is there an alterior motive to all this?" Sarah nodded her head. "I'm going to be honest with you Jareth. This feeling is way to strong for me to be able to deny that we'll be seperated for awhile. I wanna spend the rest of the time, however much time that might be, just being with you. Making good memories and just enjoying ourselves." Jareth could only nod. He knew she was right. He couldn't deny the feeling any longer either.

They both knew it was going to happen. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Then let's make good memories."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They spent 45 minutes in the bathtub before they finally decided to go to bed. Still naked. Still happy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah awoke once again to kisses being showered down on her face. She smiled and streched. "Making more good memories?" she mummbled. "As many as I can." He placed kisses along her jawline and moved to her forehead. She opend her eyes and smiled. "I think Drea is trying to kick you." "Oh really." He paused in his kisses. "Is that so? Well mabey he just wants some attention to."

Jareth placed kissed all along her stomach. "Goodmorning Drea." He placed another kiss by her belly button. "I hope _you_ had a goodnights sleep because someone here kept me up all night." Sarah laughed. "Hey! It was partially your fault." "You see how she blames me Drea?" Sarah laughed again and ran her hand through his wild hair. She sighed. "I love you so much." He laid his head down on her belly. "I would say dido, but the moment seems to call for me to say the right words. I love you to."

Sarah smiled. "More than you will ever know." he added. A comfortable silence settled between them. Suddenly, Jareth's head popped up. "He kicked me!" He laid his head back down. "He just did it again!" Sarah laughed. "I think he can recognize you now. Sometimes he'll be moving around and as soon as you start talking, he gets really still like he's paying attention and knows who you are."

Jareth grinned. "Drea knows who daddy is."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After they finally got out of bed and had breakfast, they retired to the private library. Sarah chose a book and Jareth settled in at his desk to write a letter to the Elvin King. "Are you alright Sarah?" Jareth thought he noticed a faint flash of green come from her direction. "Yeah. Why?" "Oh nothing. Just checking." Mabey he was just paranoid.

He went about writing his letter.

_Dear Elron,_

_A matter has come to my attention that needs to be taken care of immediantly. My wife and unborn child are in danger. And quite possibly my kingdom. I must request your assistance in the event that I do come under attack. I come to you not only as a king, but as a friend. For harm to befall my wife or child would be the end of me. Please reply upon recieving this message._

_Sincerely,_

_Jareth_

He attached the note to a ravens leg and after putting a spell on it so it would know where to go, he sent it off through the window. He turned to Sarah. "So love, what shall we do now?" "Hmm...I recall finding a field around here somewhere when I first arrived. Can we go there?"

"Sarah love, there are many fields. Which one?" "Suprise me."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A few minutes later, they were walking in a huge field full of flowers and green grass. "I feel like twirling around right now. But I think Drea would disagree with that." Jareth took her hand and felt a slight shock. A bright green light flew between their hands. "Sarah?" "Did you do that?" she asked. "No. I think you did."

"But how would I do that?" Jareth grinned. "I think you are getting your powers."

Sarah squealed. "Really?!" "Really really. Now you just have to learn to use them. Let me see your hand." Sarah complied and he took the outstreched palm. He traced his fingers over it. Then he placed his own palm on top of hers and closed his eyes. When he finally opened them, he smiled at her. "What?" "You will be quite a powerful Fae." Sarah nodded and grinned. "So how do I use them?"

They spent the rest of the afternoon working on developing Sarah's powers. And she was pretty good by the end of the day. Jareth knew he wasn't just paraniod.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She had now reached her ninth month and was, in her own words, freakin huge! Her and Jareth had worked on her powers a little every day and she was growing stronger. One day they sat in the garden. Sarah was rubbing her belly. She had three weeks to go. Jareth was excited about becoming a father. He put his hand on her stomach. " Drea moves quite a bit." "I know. I can feel it." she said in an annoyed tone. Jareth chuckled. The closer they got, the more mood swings kicked in.

It would sometimes strike him as funny, other times he found himself running for his life. But neither of them could wait for the baby. They tried not to talk about the uneasy feelings and whatnot. Like thay had disscussed, they only tried to make happy memories. "Good news love. Elron has agreed to aid us if needed." "Well I'm glad to have some backup." she said. It was silent for a moment.

All of the sudden, Jareth stood. "Sarah love...Let's dance." Sarah looked at him, bewilldered."Dance? But to what?" Jareth smiled and snapped his fingers. To her suprise, a CD player appeared. "I heard some of your aboveground music one day while you were asleep." She had forgotten about the cd's and cd player he had allowed her to retrieve from the aboveground when she first came.

"It took me quite a while to figure out how to work this beastly contraption, but I did enjoy the music." Sarah got a little bit excited. "Well what did you bring?" He snapped his fingers again and a beautiful song started playing. It was called Passage Into Midnight. She had loved this song. It always reminded her of a beautiful Spanish love story. They managed the tango. Even in Sarah's pregnant state. It may have been a pregnant friendly tango, but it was the tango nonetheless. When that was over, Sarah laughed. "I used to love that song!"

"Well how about this one?" Chasing Cars started playing. She remembered this song. It was from a great band called Snow Patrol that she used to listen to. "How are we supposed to dance to this?" Jareth took her hand in his. "Just feel the music." So she closed her eyes and tried to feel it.

_**We'll do it all**_

_**Everything**_

_**On our own**_

_**We don't need anything**_

_**Or anyone**_

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world**_

Sarah looked up at Jareth and smiled. He was right. All she had to do was feel the music and it made it easy to dance to.

_I__** don't quite know**_

_**How to say**_

_**How I feel**_

_**Those three words are said to much**_

_**Are not enough**_

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world**_

_**Forget what were told**_

_**Before we get to old**_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

Jareth sent her a look that told her every word was true. I love you just isn't enough to say all that I feel for you.

_**Let's waste time**_

_**Chasing cars**_

_**Around our head**_

_**I need your grace**_

_**To read my need**_

_**To find my own**_

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world**_

Jareth spun Sarah around the garden, careful no to go to fast so she wouldn't be sick.

_**Forget what were told**_

_**Before we get to old**_

_**Show me a garden thats bursting into life**_

_**All that I am**_

_**All that I ever was**_

_**Was here in your perfect eyes**_

_**Theyre all I can see**_

He was hoping that the deeper meaning would sink into her.

_**I don't know where**_

_**Confused about how as well**_

_**Just know that these thins will never change for us at all**_

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world**_

When the last note of the song died down, Jareth did not let go of Sarah, and she made no attempt to go. They just stared into each others eyes. "Sarah," he whispered, as if talking at anything louder than a whisper would bring the world to an end, "I need you to remember this when we do seperate. All that I am is with you. All that I ever was. And I will find you. No matter what."

A single tear rolled down Sarah's cheek. He had once again managed to take her breath away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

That night, as they crawled into bed, Sarah couldn't help but to start crying. Jareth quickly wrapped her in a tght embrace. "What's wrong love?" "I don't want to leave you!" she sobbed. Jareth could not reply. The feeling was mutual. So he just kissed the top of her head and rocked her until she felt better. When she finally fell asleep, it was restless and filled with bad dreams.

She could handle small, petty dreams, but the real shocker came around midnight.

_She was in a small room. It was dim and Sarah almost had to squint her eyes to see. She didn't see anyone around her, but she felt that she wasn't alone. She just sat there, not sure of what to do. She couldn't seem to wake up. But then, she felt as if the presence was moving. It swirled around her like a tornado and stopped right against her ear. The most evil, vile, dreadful raspy voice whispered in her ear, "Get ready!"_

Sarah shot straight up. The voice had sent chills down her spine. "Jareth! Jareth, wake up!!" "What love, what?" he muttered, still half asleep. "He's coming!" Jareth shot straight up much more graceful than Sarah. "The baby?" "No!" she cried. "Landril!" Jareth's eyes grew large. "Quickly, slip on a robe." He grabbed Sarah's hand and they jumped out of bed. They ran to the private library. Jareth summoned a crystal and sent an urgent message to Elron. He then summoned Pheadra and Sir Didymus.

When they arrived, he began barking orders. "Pheadra, I need you to stay with Sarah! Sir Didymus, I need you to summon all the troops and tell them an attack is upon us! We should have the Elven troops joining us within the hour! Sent gaurds to keep watch over Sarah! Pheadra, do not leave her side unless ordered!" Sir Didymus ran to summon the troops and Pheadra rushed over to Sarah. "Are you alright dear?" Sarah could only nod. The dream had some kind of effect on her. She could feel the unease full force now.

She looked over. Jareth was talking into a crystal with Elron. "We need aid immediently! Landril is on his way to my kingdom and is intent on harming my wife and child!" "Do not worry Jareth." Elron said."We will be there shortly." Jareth thanked him and ran towards Sarah. "You are not to be alone, is that understood?" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and threw a crystal on the floor.

Immediantly, his nightclothes changed to his battle armor and Sarah's to a simple daydress. He ran from the room. Pheadra took Sarah by the shoulder and led her to a seat. "I'm sure everything will be alright dear. How did Jareth discover he was coming?" Sarah's face was pale. "I did. He came to me in a dream and told me to get ready. What if I lose him Pheadra? What if something happens to Jareth? Or the baby? What will I do then?"

Sarah's voice was choked with tears. Pheadra pulled her close and Sarah cried into her shoulder. Suddenly, a crystal appeared in front of them. "GET OUT NOW!" Jaeth yelled. Pheadra grabbed Sarah's hand and they fled from the library, trying to find a safe place. There was a small explosion and Sarah felt the pressure on her hand vanish. She turned only to find that Pheadra was no longer there.

Then, she heard his menacing chuckle.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay, I know I left you guys at a bit of a cliffhanger, so I guess you'll just have to review and I'll get the next chapter posted soon. And this is gonna be a crazy one! So don't miss it. And I know that Snow Patrol didn't even exist around the time of the Labyrinth, but I thought it fit. And Elron...I totaly stole that from Lord Of The Rings. Sorry I didn't get to update last night. I have a huge project due Thursday in biology. I have to build a model of a DNA molecule and it sucks.

So I was working on that and actually should be right now too. But I'm writing this. So could you pretty pretty please review puppy dog eyes again I'm gonna try to either post tonight or tomorrow. If that fails, I'll have to post on thursday or friday. But I also have to build a model of the eiffel tower out of straws by friday. So this totaly sucks. But I'll post soon. I promise.

Luv yall and mounds of chicken nuggets to all my reviewers!!


	17. This is not Happening

**Disclaimers: **Do I really need to say those words which break my heart? Must I say them again? I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO LABYRINTH!!

**Warning: **Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.17: This can't be happening**

What had happened? One second, she had Sarah by the hand and was running down the hall, the next, Sarah was gone and there was a brick wall looming over her head. Pheadra pounded her fists against the wall and called Sarah's name over and over. But to no avail. ''I have to get to her!" she cried. She knew that Landril was after the baby and would stop at nothing to get it. So she turned and ran in the other direction hoping to find another way around.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah didn't know what to do. Pheadra was gone and she didn't know where to go. Then, she heard it. That laugh. So deep and menacing. It was Landril, and he was coming for the baby. She ran down the hall, trying to find the best room to hide in. "Jareth," she whispered. "Come find me...Please." A tear rolled down her cheek.

She didn't know where else to go, so she ran to the library. Her and Jareth's library. Just the scent of him calmed her nerves some. She ran into the furthest darkest corner. She knew that he would find her. But she wanted to deny the inevitable for as long as she could. But the laugh was growing louder and louder. "Sarah Sarah Sarah... When will you ever learn? Playing hide-and-go-seek are we? Well I always win. This will be fun. Oh Sarah? Where are you?"

He was just as arrogant as their first encounter. The same hate and malice dripping from his voice. Sarah started shaking. She could hear him getting closer and closer. "Jareth! I need you now!" she whispered into the night air. A crystal appeared in front of her. "Sarah!" Jareth said frantically, "Where are you now?" "I'm in our library."she whispered.

"I found you."

Sarah gasped and the crystal shattered into thousands of tiny pieces at her feet. Landril stepped into the room, an arrogant grin slathered across his face. "My my how you like to play games. And once more, I am victorious. Now, I believe you opted for the more forceful way." He stepped towards her. A motherly instinct rose up in Sarah at the prospect of someone taking her child. "You will never take my child from me. Never! I won't let you."

He suddenly appeared directly in front of her, his face only inches away. "And who's going to stop me?" He wrapped his hand around her neck before she had the chance to respond. He put his hand to her stomach and it emitted a strange, orange glow. Sarah tried to scream, but it only came out as a strangled gasp. She lifted her own hand and shot a powereful jolt through him. One Jareth had taught her. He yelped and went flying backwards across the room.

He wasn't aware that she had any powers yet. It startled him and he began to chuckle. "I see you can dally around with magic now. But remember that I am more powerful. Sarah lay in a heap on the floor, gasping for air. She had managed to send him flying backwards, but he had dropped her on the floor. He slowly stood and walked over. The fear was evident in Sarah's eyes and he basked in it. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked up. Landril's eyes and hands were glowing orange. His face was blank.

Sarah cried out as the pain grew steadily worse. The corners of her vision started turning black. She could feel his power taking her over, weakening her. She mustered all the streangth she could and shot. She slumped back against the wall and watched as a green glow shot through his body. He fell backwards and hit the stone floor. After a moment, his head lifted slightly and he lifted his hand. Sarah knew what was about to happen, but she was to weak to move.

A small orange glow flitted about his hand. With his last ounce of life, he shot it straight into her chest, then his head fell back onto the cold stone floor. Sarah gasped as the eerie glow hit her. She tried to scream and was horrified when only a small whine came out. "Jareth.." she finally managed to whisper.

She heard footsteps outside the room. And she also felt hard and painful contractions. The baby was coming. She screamed. Loud and for as long as she could. The door burst open and Jareth, Pheadra and Elron ran into the room. "Sarah!" Jareth cried, before running to her side. Pheadra followed and Elron hung around the door. Jareth knelt down beside her. "The baby's coming Jareth! He's coming!" she said breathlessly. "It's alright love, it's alright." Jareth looked over at Pheadra. She lifted Sarah's nightgown.

"I need warm water, a blanket, and a knife." Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it on the ground. All the items appeared. While Pheadra went to work, Jareth laid Sarah's head in his lap. She was growing weaker by the moment and he could feel her life slipping away. "Sarah love, just hold on. You will be alright." He looked over at Pheadra for confirmation, but she sent Jareth a sorrowful look. Sarah reached up a weak hand and grabbed the front of Jareth's shirt. "Jareth, just save the baby."

He shook his head. Tears were forming in his eyes. Sarah let out a cry and Pheadra looked up. "Sarah, I need you to push okay? Just one big push should do it." It took all of her streangth, but she pushed with all her might. A small cry pierced the room. "My baby..." Pheadra cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a blanket. "You have a beautiful baby girl."

She handed the baby over to Jareth. "Look Sarah, our child." Sarah looked at the baby and a smile washed over her face before she looked back up at Jareth. "Take care of her, okay? I love you so much..." Her voice trailed off and her body went limp. "Sarah? Sarah!" Pheadra took the baby from Jareth and he picked up his beloved in his arms. "Pheadra, do something!"

Pheadra looked down, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't. I can't bring back the dead Jareth." Jareth hugged Sarah close to his chest, not willing to accept that his wife was dead. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "No no no no no no..." he whispered over and over again.

Elron bowed his head. He might have an idea, but he dared not mention it to Jareth for fear that it wouldn't work.

He stepped foward. "I'll take her to the healing ward if you wish." Jareth shook his head. "No no no...This isn't happening. This isn't happening." Pheadra stepped foward and put a light hand on his shoulder. "Jareth, your baby needs you." Jareth finally looked up. The girl was adorable. She had blond hair, not blue thankfully, and baby blue eyes. His broken heart melted.

"Let Elron take care of Sarah and you take care of your baby." "But I can't leave Sarah." "It was her dying wish for you to take care of her."

Jareth reluctantly stood and Pheadra placed the baby in his arms. She looked up at him with her baby blue eyes and he struggled not to fall apart. Se looked so much like her mother that it hurt. He looked down at Sarah one last time. She looked so peaceful, like she was just sleeping. Elron gently took the bloodstained Sarah in his arms and walked from the room. Pheadra didn't want Jareth to see the dead body of Landril lying on the ground or all of the blood from Sarah.

She led him from the room. He still had not torn his face from the baby's and wasn't aware of Pheadra leading him from the library until they reached his bedroom. She sat him down on the bed and left him alone. Jareth stared at the baby until she began to whimper. He blinked. "Oh..I need to get you milk and a diaper and, and..." His voice trailed off and more tears trailed from his eyes. He conjured a crystal and threw it on the bed. He grabbed the towel that appeared and cleaned the baby.

After cleaning feeding, and putting a diaper on the baby, he wasn't sure of what to do. Oh how he missed his Sarah. If it weren't for the baby, he didn't think that he would be able to hold himself together. "I'm so sorry my Sarah..." he whispered. "I promised to protect you. I promised that nothing would happen. I'm so sorry." The baby began to cry. "Shh darling. It's alright. Daddy is here." He started walking around the room with her and he began singing softly.

_Hush a by_

_Don't you cry_

_Go to sleepy little baby_

_When you waken_

_You shall see them_

_All the pretty litle horses_

_Blacks and Bays_

_Dapples and Grays_

_Coach and eight with plumes a'dancing_

_Hush a by_

_Don't you cry_

_Go to sleepy little baby_

_Hush a by_

_Don't you cry_

_Go to sleepy little baby_

_Way down yonder_

_In the meadow_

_There's a poor little lambie_

_Butterflies rounds it's eyes_

_Poor thing crying for it's mammie_

_Hush a by_

_Don't you cry_

_Go to sleepy little baby_

_Go to sleep_

_Go to sleep_

By the time he was finished, the baby was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her and walked over to the bed. He laid her down gently and went to the next room and grabbed her bassinet. He could have used magic, but he didn't feel like doing that. He needed to do something to take his mind off of Sarah. He placed the bassinet next to his bed and placed the sleeping baby in it. He kissed her small forehead and laid down in his own bed.

It now seemed so large and lonely without Sarah by his side. And to think, less than an hour ago, she had laid on this same bed as him,wrapped in his arms. And now she was gone. Her scent still lingered on her pillow. He took the pillow and hugged it close to his chest. And he cried. He cried for over an hour before he finally fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When he reached the healing ward, Elron patiently waited for Pheadra to tell him where to put Sarah. When she arrived and they had Sarh sat back in a private room, he told Pheadra of his plan.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay! Don't kill me yet! I promise it will get better. Recall Elron's plan...And the song, that's a lulliby called _all the pretty little horses. _It's my solo for chior solo and ensamble contest. So please review!! Pretty please if you wanna know what happens!! I need some support here. Tell me your ideas on a royal underground funeral. Somethin like that anyways...But please review and give me some thoughts that I can work with or that I can't. Doesn't matter. I promise!!


	18. Dominique

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, never will...But I can dream can't I ?

**Warning: **Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.17:Dominique**

**Dedicated to Dominique Spradlin**

Jareth awoke the next morning to the cries of a baby. Then it hit him. This was the baby that Sarah had died for. His beautiful wonderful wife was gone, and he couldn't bring her back. Anger and grief overwhelmed him. Then, he looked over at the baby. And once again, his heart melted. All the anger fell of his shoulders like a discarded shirt. There was still an underlying grief, but he felt a part of Sarah in the baby and it comforted him.

He smiled a scooped the little bundle up. She had brightened his morning considerably.

_He dreamt that Sarah was running down the hall in front of him. He was running after her. She looked over her shoulder and giggled. "Come find me Jareth." He was trying to catch up, but for some reason he couldn't. It was like running through a thick cream. But she was moving quickly, as if running on air. She giggled and turned into the library. Their library. He saw a bright flash of orange, and then a scream. Sarah's scream, and heard a menacing laugh._

_He tried his best to quicken his pace and managed to move a little faster. When he reached the library, he spotted Sarah by the fireplace and ran to her side. She was holding a beautiful baby girl. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "You promised to take care of me Jareth. You promised." She handed the baby to him. "You let me down. But don't let her down. She's counting on you Jareth, just like I was. Don't let her down..." With that, her head fell back onto the stone. Jareth found himself frozen in place. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't do a thing but watch her die._

He woke up in a cold sweat crying out to Sarah. "I'm so sorry..." he had cried forever and ever. He had a hard time going back to sleep. So seeing the face of his beautiful baby girl brightened his morning. She looked so much like Sarah that it put an ache in his chest. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I just want her back." he whispered. "So much." The baby began to gurgle and move her little hands around. He smiled and wiped the tear from his cheek.

There was a faint knock on his door. "Come in." he said, not really caring who it was. Pheadra peaked her head in. "Hello. Come to check on the baby?" he asked. "And on you." she replied quietly. "How are you holding up?"

Jareth struggled with the tears that rose up. "I just miss her so much." He couldn't stop the few tears that trickled slowly down his cheeks. Pheadra walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know you do. I do to. But she would want you to be happy with the baby. What have you decided to name her?" In all of last nights events, he hadn't even thought of that. "Dominique." he said quietly. "Sarah wanted to name it Dominique if it was a girl. And Daniel if it was a boy. Dominique...I think that suits her."

Pheadra smiled. "Thats a pretty name. Have you fed her and changed her yet? Oh my! I forgot to come do that last night!"

"It's all right. I did." Pheadra was a bit shocked. "You knew how?" Jareth looked sad. "I was reading up on things to do as a father months before she was due. I wanted to be prepared." "Well I think you've done a fine job. You'll be a great father Jareth."

"But what about the great mother that was supposed to be here? What about that? I promised to protect her. To keep her safe. And I failed her...I failed her." "Jareth, you did your best. You couldn't help what happened. And I'm sure she wouldn't want you blaming yourself." She finally came over and kissed the baby's forehead. "Bye bye Dominique. Bye Jareth. If you need anything, just call." He didn't respond, so she turned and walked out the door. Jareth stood staring at Dominique for a long moment. It had barely registered in his mind when Pheadra left the room, but he heard what she said.

More silent tears streamed down his face. "I need to feed you, don't I?" He didn't bother wiping the tears from his face as he changed her and fed her. He sat down in a chair a burped her, then laid her down in his lap. She wasn't very big and could easily fit in the span from his knees to his waist.

"You look so much like your mother. Oh how I wish you could have known her. She's not even been gone a day...But I-but I miss her so much already." His voice began to crack as he spoke to his beloved young daughter. "She was a beautiful woman with wit and a spark for life. She changed me Dominique. "She changed me from a cold, hard man, to one who could care. One who learned to show compassion. One who learned how to love. And love her I did. I didn't know that you could love someone that much... Sometimes, I literally thought that my heart would burst with love. It was just to much to contain in such a small space."

He stopped and wiped the tears from his face. She was gone. That thought played over and over again in his head until he could take it no longer. He let out a deep heart wrenching sob. He picked Dominique up and carried her over to his bed. He laid down with the baby on his chest and wept. He wept for his lost love, for the life they would not live together, for this beautiful baby girl who would never know her mother. And for him. He wept for him. For his heartache, his loss.

He finally cried himself to sleep.

A few hours later, he stirred. Dominique still lay on his chest, sound asleep. She looked content and peacefull. He didn't want to wake her, so he just laid there, looking up at the canopy that hung over the bed. The bed that now seemed so large and lonely without Sarah to help fill it. This brought fresh tears to his eyes, but they didn't fall.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." he called quietly as to not wake the baby. Pheadra stepped into the room, followed be Lina. Lina's eyes were red and swollen. It was apparent that she too had been crying. "I uh...I thought that mabey Lina could come and see the baby." Jareth knew that Sarah and Lina were good friends. He carefully got up from the bed and walked over to the two awaiting women. Lina's face lit up. "Can I-can I hold her?" she asked timidly. Jareth gave a light smile and a nod, placing the baby in her arms.

Lina fell in love with the baby right away. She was a beautiful little girl. She looked so much like Sarah that it tugged at her heart. She kissed the baby's forehead. "You'll be just like her someday." she whispered. "I can tell." She placed one more kiss on the small soft cheek before handing her back to Jareth. She smiled at him. "She's beautiful." "Thank you." Lina curtsied and exited the room.

A moment of silence passed before Jareth finally spoke. "I want to see her." Pheadra looked at him. "Are you sure?" He only nodded in reply. "Follow me."

Both were silent as they made their way to the healing ward. When they reached the door, Jareth took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" Pheadra asked. "No, but I need to do this." Pheadra pushed open the door to the room Sarah was being held in. A sob escaped hi throat. He walked slowly towards the body of the woman he loved to much to describe. She looked like she was only sleeping. God how he wished that was the case. He would give anything to have her back and in his arms right now.

He sat down in the chair beside the bed. He touched her hand. It was cold and stiff. This made the tears fall faster. "I miss you." he whispered. "Come back to me...Please." This was breaking Pheadra's heart and she finally had to leave. To see the Goblin King himself, crying and begging for his wife to come back, that was enough to make even the toughest soul cry.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After an hour, he emerged from the room looking tired and sad. He had tear stains down both cheeks. Dominique was fast asleep in his arms. "We need to make preparations for the proper ceramonies and such." Pheadra patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Jareth. Everything is already being taken care of."

"Thank you so much Pheadra." "No problem." Jareth turned and headed back to his room. He put the baby to bed and fell into a deep sleep. He put a spell over himself so that he wouldn't dream. He couldn't handle another dream like last nights.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Jareth had left, Elron stepped out of the shadows. He took Pheara's arm. "Let's go." They went into Sarah's room and went to work.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay! I hope I haven't lost any readers. I promise promise promise that the story will get better. So don't kill me yet! So I didn't reach my 75 mark wails for hours but that's otay. I would like to thank all of those who did help out with that though. Like I said, this chapter is dedicated o my cousin Dominique Spradlin. She was murdered in I believe 1997. I was little at the time. She was 1 1/2 years old. So this is my tribute to her.

By the way, I recomend that you listento Regina Spektor's _Sampson _or _Samson_ (however you spell it) while reading this. It really doesn't have anything to do with the chapter, but it's what I was listning to while writing this and it had me crying. And sorry for the short chapter. I seem almost prone to that.

So please review and tell me if you like or dislike the way the story is going. Most will probably dislike it since Sarah is dead, but I promise that it'll get better. So thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it.!


	19. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: **Still dreaming...

**Warning: **Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.18: The Meeting**

_They were dancing together in the garden he had created for her. Just the two of them, not a soul to be found. She was smiling. It seemed as if nothing had ever happened. That she had never died. That he was not heartbroken. It was just the two of them loving each other and not caring about anything else in the world. Suddenly, the smile disapeared from Sarah's face and she stopped dancing._

_''What's wrong love?" She had such a sad look in her eyes. One that broke his heart. "I have to go now. I'm being called back." As she turned to leave, Jareth grabbed her arm. "Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" he begged. But Sarah just shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Jareth. I love you. Take care of Dominique. She needs you." _

_"But I need you Sarah! Pleas don't leave me again!" She gave him a sad smile. "I have to go. I love you." As she slowly disapeared right in front of him, he felt broken. "I love you too." he whispered. _

Then, he woke up. He looked over at the empty spot next to him and a tear trickled down his cheek. He sighed. It had been 10 days since his beloved Sarah had died. He had to take away his dreams on some nights to escape the nightmares. One night, he had dreamed that Sarah was standing in the middle of a highway in the aboveground. She smiled and waved at him. There was a huge semi truck coming at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Bye Jareth!" she yelled. He couldn't move as the bus slammed into her body, not bothering to stop. He had woke up screaming and startled the baby. It took him nearly an hour to put the baby back to sleep and calm himself down.

His dream tonight was one of the better ones, but one that still left him sad and lonely in the mornings. His broken heart was slowly mending with the help of Dominique. He loved that little girl more than he ever thought he could. He finally got out of the bed and moved to the bassinet. She laid there with her eyes open, looking around. Jareth smiled. She had her mother's eyes. "When did you wake up little love?"

She just looked at him with that beautiful little face. He swore that he saw a ghost of a smile. He just laughed and picked her up. After bathing and feeding her, he decided to go to the library to finish some paperwork. It had been hard for him to go back there since Sarah's death, but he knew that he would eventually have to. Everything was clean now, not a hint that two lives had been lost in that room.

Jareth stepped in the door and took a deep breath. He felt only a small wave of sadness this time and managed to fight back the tears. He walked to his desk and ran a hand over it. The library seemed so different without Sarah here. He sighed and put Dominique down in the playpen he had placed beside his desk for her. She just laid there and looked around. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

He was remembering all the services that he had to go through. All of the proper mourning ceramonies fo a queen in the underground. It was torture to him, watching her body being paraded down the street. The goblins had cried at the sight of their dead queen. They had grown to love her. Then, she had to be taken to several of the bigger underground kingdoms and the process repeated.

He was trying not to throw a huge fit and break everything. It just wasn't fair. But he knew those words didn't hold much meaning. So throwing a fit would do him no good. He took several deep, calming breaths. When he gained his composure, he opened the letters setting on his desk. There was over a weeks worth there, most letters of condolense for his loss. He couldn't help the tears that trickled down his cheeks as he read. His breath caught in his throat when he read a letter from Elron.

They had a man in custody under suspision that he had aided Landril. Jareth's presence was requested in the elven court in one week. The letter was adressed for three days ago. He immediantly replied that he would be there in the next four days and he was sorry for not replying sooner. He sent the message in a crystal then turned to Dominique. He plucked her up from her playpen and held her close as the tears flowed from his eyes. "I love you little girl. I love you so much. They might have found someone who did something to mommy. And were going to go get him. I promise."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jareth was anxious for the next couple of days. He would take Dominique to the garden and walk around with her. She seemed to enjoy it there. Just like her mother had. One day, he allowed Pheadra and Lina to watch the baby and he went out for a ride on his horse. He spent another couple of hours alone to clear his head before finally going back and getting the baby. They had enjoyed watching her.

"Would you mind keeping her for me in a couple of days? I have buisness to tend to in the Elven Kingdom." Pheadra knew what the buisness was, but she couldn't say anything. He and Elron had kept in touch since the accident and Pheadra had helped him with his plan. "Yes! We would be delighted to keep her."

"Thank you. This is a huge favor." "Oh, no problem." she replied. Lina just stood looking bashful. He smiled and took the baby to the nursery. She slept in the room with Jareth as he and Sarah had origionaly planned.But of course the changing table and things like that were in the nursery. He placed her on a blanket on the floor and laid down next to her. He stared into her small face just taking in every detail. She looked so much like Sarah. A tear trickled down his cheek as he thought of this. It had occured to him so many times, and each time it hurt a little less.

A part of him just wanted the pain to vanish completely, but another part wanted just a little pain to remain. He was afraid that if the pain left completely, he would forget Sarah. He took a deep breath. Why had this happened to her? He just wanted to shout and throw things. But he took comfort in the fact that the meeting in the Elven Kingdom was tomorrow and he would hopefully get some answers from whoever it was that they had taken into custody.

He finally got tired. He looked up to find Dominique asleep. He smiled and got up off the floor before scooping her up into his gentle arms. He carried her into the room and he used magic to change them both into night clothes. He was to tired to do it himself. He crawled into bed and laid her down on his chest. He was getting ready to meet with a man who quite possibly aided in Sarah's death and he needed the comfort of Dominique with him tonight. He wasn't taking her with him tomorrow and he was already missing her.

He fell into a deep sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He awoke the next morning feeling nervous. He was a bit afraid to find out who the man was. Elron hadn't mentioned any names and that couldn't be good. He looked down at the sleeping baby on his chest. "I'm going to leave you with Pheadra and Lina for a few days little love. They will take good care of you. But I must go see about a man that might have helped hurt mommy. I wish you could have met her. You will probably be much like her."

He felt tears rising as he said this. A reminder of his Sarah everyday. He didn't know how he would handle it. But he would have to. He kissed the top of her head lightly. "Know that I will always love you little one. Always." He placed one more gentle kiss on the top of her head before sliding out of bed. He laid Dominique in her bassinet and let her sleep while he took a bath and got ready. He did it all manually this time. He wanted to go slow and fast all at the same time.

His emotions felt jumbled. What if he ended up killing the guy. Or something went terribly wrong and the guy killed him. The thought terrified him. Then, who would little Dominique have? Of course Pheadra and Lina would take care of her, but she would have no real parents. He shuddered and finished getting ready.

When he was done, he took the baby to Pheadra."Your not going to eat any breakfast?" Pheadra asked. "No. I'm not to hungry this morning. I think I'll just be on my way. Where's Lina?" he asked. "Oh she'll be along shortly. She had to finish her chores in the kitchen." Jareth nodded and kissed Dominique on the forehead. "I love you little love. Daddy will be back soon." He handed her to Pheadra.

"Take good care of her." "Don't worry." she replied. "And you make sure to take care of yourself." Jareth nodded and gave her a small smile before switching to his owl form and flying out the window.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When he reached the Elven Kingdom, Jareth was anxious to get the meeting underway. Elron met him when he landed and switched to his human form. He enveloped him in a bear hug. "Jareth! My friend! And how are you faring?" Jareth managed to wiggle out of the tight embrace. "As best I can considering the circumstances. But I am eager to start the meeting." Elron nodded and they made their way to the large room where the trial would be held.

There was seats that went up to the ceiling. Stadium seating in human terms. The middle of the room sat low in the ground and had a large table in the center. There was a chair directly in front of the table with thick metal loops on each side for the shackled prisoner. Jareth stared at the chair. In a few moments, the man who had something to do with Sarah's death would be sitting in that chair, right before Jareth. Elron grabbed his arm."Jareth? Are you alright?"

Jareth, broken out of his thoughts just nodded his head. Elron led him to his seat before going to his own. He stood straight and tall as Fae and creatures alike filed onto the room. When the flow stopped, Elron called everyone to order. "Could you all please take your seats so the trial may begin!" A hush fell over the crowd and everyone hurried to their seats. "Bring out the prisoner!" his booming voice commanded.

Gasps were heard from all over as Philios was dragged into the room wrapped in chains. He had always been known as a rather rude sort of man, and a flirt to boot, but none had thought him capable of such a horrible crime. Then again, Jareth had thought that his visit that one day had been rather odd. He should not have been suprised. But he was deeply hurt and angry. Philios struggled all the way to the chair where he was chained down. He looked dirty and ragged. It was oblivious that he had been stripped of his magic.

They went through the regular court proceedings. It seemed to take forever to Jareth, when in all reality, it only took 15 minutes. Now, it was time for the questioning. Elron stepped up.

_E: I'm going to be rather blunt Philios. Did you have any part in the death of the Goblin Queen?_

_P: And why would I?_

_E: I don't know. Why don't you answere that for me._

_P: Let me guess, you want me to confess killing her, or aiding in her death or kidnapping or something of the sort. Well I don't think that I want to speak._

He was a very arrogant sort of man.

_E: Philios, you are not doing yourself any favors. Your actions only anger those who would set you free if you were innocent. Why were you lurking about the castle when the Goblin Queen was killed?_

_P: I was flying by and saw the commotion. Thought that I would stop in and see if they needed any help._

_E: You were reported to have stopped by the Goblin Kingdom prior to the inncident. Why were you there?_

_P: I was flying by and decided to drop in for a visit._

It went on like this for quite some time. Philios was sticking to the story that he was flying by and he heard commotion. Elron was getting frustrated and Jareth was losing patients. Finally, Elron stopped. He had one final thing to say.

_E: Philios, I think I might have something that you would want to see. Gaurds!_

The gaurds came and undid all the chains from the chair. Philios reluctantly followed Elron through a small door off tothe side of the room. When they finally re-emerged, Philios face was as white as a ghosts and he was stammering "I'm s-sorry...S-so sorry J-Jareth..." over and over again. Elron stood tall.

"Philios has admitted to the crime of aiding Landril in the attack of The Goblin Queen! His punishment will be left to The King of the Goblins!" The crowd cheered and Jareth struggled to breath for a moment. What had happened? Elron looked at him with an expectant face and the crowd waited for the verdict. "I want him dead." Jareth ground out. The crowd cheered and Philios looked terrified.

"I beg you Jareth, Do not have me killed! Please!" Jareth sent him an icy cold glare. "And was my Sarh shown that kind of mercy?" "Jareth!" Elron interupted. "I think there is something that you must see." Jareth just looked at him. "Follow me. Please Jareth. It is important." Jareth obeyed and followed im through the same door that he had led Philios through earlier. Elron led him to a room off to the side.

"Be prepared Jareth." He opened the door and Jareth gasped.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay, sorry for the wait. Didn't mean to take that long. So I hope you liked the chapter cause the next one's gonna be good. Promise! Pretty pretty pretty pretty please with chicken nuggets on top review!!!!! begs Reviews keep me going. I need them!!! So please review and tell me what your thinkin.

I would like to thank all my reviewers from the last couple of chapters. If I meant to say anything right now, I forgot. Well that sucks. But thanks for reading.! 

So hope you like upcoming chapters and once again, please review 


	20. Waking From The Dead

**Disclaimer: **Don't even make me go there. :-(

**Warning: **Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.19: Waking From The Dead**

When Elron swung open the door, Jareth gasped. There by the window, sitting in a chair, was his Sarah. She turned and gasped as well. "Jareth!" she cried. She jumped from the chair and ran towards him. He was running towards her at the same time and they met in the middle. He threw his arms around her neck and he felt her small ones clinging tightly to his waist. "Sarah Sarah Sarah..." he repeated over and over again.

He was sobbing into her neck and clining as tight as he could, afraid that if he let her go, she would leave him again. She rubbed his back and let the tears fall from her own face. She had her Jareth back.

Elron stepped from the room and let them have their privacy. He had never seen the Goblin King cry before and it was enough to make him want to break down. He went back to the room where all the uproar was and hushed the crowd. "King Jareth is now occupied, but Philios will be held until further notice!" The crowd once again grew loud and he dissmissed them. Philios had a mixture of relief and worry spread over his face as the gaurds once again lifted him from the chair and took him back to the dungeon.

Jareth and Sarah stayed locked in an embrace for a long time. He didn't want to let her go and she didn't _want_ to be let go. Jareth pulled back a little and kissed her soft lips. "I've missed you so much." he whispered as he kissed both cheeks. "And I've missed you." she whispered back as a kisses were placed along her forehead and jawline. "Sarah love..." he murmmured as he buried his face in her neck again. A few more tears fell.

When they both finally stopped crying, Jareth held Sarah out at arms leangth. "How did this happen?" he asked as he ran his hands through her hair. Sarah smiled at him and reached up for his hand. She pulled the glove off and held his warm hand to her cheek. He smiled and stepped closer. "Elron. He can explain. I just wanna go home. I hear Dominiques doing well. I wanna see my baby."

"Then let us go." He wrapped her in another quick embrace and planted a kiss on her lips. He stepped into the hall and had a gaurd summon Elron, who appeared in the room in silence. He stood and watched the couple for amoment. They simply looked at each other, pure love and adoration clearly writen on each face. He finally cleared his throat and they slowly broke their gaze and looked in his direction.

"I'm sorry to interupt, but I believe you summoned me." Jareth nodded his head. "Yes. Thank you Elron. We wish to return home, but first, I need to know what happened. How is she here now?"

Elron took a deep breath. "You might want to sit for this is no short story." Jareth sat down in the chair and Sarah slipped into his lap. He held her close and she laid her head on his chest.

"When Sarah died that night, I thought there might be a possible way to save her. After you left her room, I told my plan to Pheadra. We had to begin immediately. I had to use very old, very strong Elvish magic. Her body began all the healing processes. When she went through all the mourning ceramonies, you were probably to deep in grief to notice the slight twinkle about her body. She was healing then, coming back to life."

Jareth looked shocked. "The whole time, she was alive?"

Elron shook his head. "No Jareth. She wasn't alive yet, just waking from the dead. After all the ceramonies were finished, with the help of Pheadra, I took her body here, to my Castle. The magic could never fully work unless she was in the Elf Kingdom."

"And why didn't you tell me the moment she awoke? Or of your plan period?" Jareth asked.

"Jareth, we didn't tell you because we didn't want to get your hopes up. I wasn't even sure that it would work.She woke up very sick. We didn't think that she would make it at first. I didn't want to tell you that she was alive only to turn and take her away again. Can you imagine that kind of pain added to the pain of your first loss?"

Jareth shook his head. "You are right my friend. Is it safe to take her home now?" Elron nodded. "Perfectly safe. She is fully recovered. All scars and anything of the sort gone. Like a whole new person."

"Thank you so much Elron." Sarah said. "No problem child. I will see you both home if you wish." "No thank you." Jareth replied. "We will go the fast way. But thank you for all you have done Elron. I don't know how I will ever repay you."

Elron chuckled. "Do not worry. All I ask in return is your alligence to the Elf Kingdom." Jareth nodded. "You have my word." With that, he transported both him and Sarah to the healing ward in the Goblin Castle. Holding Sarah's hand, he pushed open the door. Pheadra shot from her seat. "Sarah!" she exclaimed. She immediantly ran over and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"It worked! It worked!" Sarah smiled brightly and nodded. "And I'm back. Where's the baby?" "Oh! She's in there with Lina! Come on!" She took of in the other direction, Jareth and Sarah in tow. She opened a small door off to the side where where Lina was bottle feeding Dominique and singing softly to her. She looked up and her face was one of pure shock and joy.

"Sarah? Is it really you?" Tears came to her eyes. "It's me." She wrapped Lina in a warm embrace, carefull not to hurt the baby. When she pulled back, she looked into the face of her beautiful little girl. "Hi darling. Mommys back." Lina gently handed her the small child.

Sarah smiled as tears fell from her eyes. She turned to Jareth. "What's her name?" He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Dominique." Sarah could only smile and nod as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Dominique." she whispered. "She's beautiful."

"She looks just like you." he said. Her smile only grew wider as she held her little girl. They were there for an hour and a half. Finally, little Dominique fell asleep in her mother's arms for the first time. Sarah smiled and looked over at Pheadra. "I don't want to impose, but do you think you could watch her for just one more night? I need at least one night alone with my husband." she said blushing.

"Of course darling. We'de love to have her." Lina nodded eagerly. "Thank you guys so much." she said, placing the baby back in Lina's arms. She kissed Dominiques forehead gently and turned towards Jareth. He smiled and took her hand. "Goodnight guys." she called over her shoulder. Jareth transported them both to their bedchambers. Once there, Sarah threw herself around him.

He nearly lost his balance and chuckled then wrapped his arms around her. "Oh how I've missed you."

"I know." came the muffled reply. She lifted her head. "I saw your dreams."

"So you really were there? I always woke up crying after those dreams." "I know that to."she replied. "I watched over you when I could. That hurt more than death. Being able to see you, hear you. But I couldn't touch you or feel you." Jareth planted a kiss on the top of her head and hugged her closer.

They stood like that for awhile before she finally pulled back a bit and looked up at his face. She traced every outline. He bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back hungrily. "I've missed that." he whispered against her lips. She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. She ran her hands down his neck and underneath his collar. "Sarah love, are you sure?" She nodded her head and kissed him again.

He swept her up off her feet and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and caressed her cheek. "Use your magic." she whispered in his ear, sending shivers of pleasue down his spine. He waved his hand in the air and the clothes dissapeared. His breath caught in his throat. "Your perfect. Perfect." Sarah giggled. "Elron told you I was like new."

He ran his hands down her body. Then they kissed as though nothing could fall.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay! Hope yall aint mad no more. I brought her back! Yah! Okay, extra nuggets to the first person who can find the Bowie song lyric in this chapter. Song title and lyric. I'ts actually really oblivious. So yeah, who's gonna accept the challange? Any Takers. So thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter cause I had a happy burst while writing this. I was lisning to David Bowie's Heros and that song'll just make you happy!

Sorry that the chapters kinda short, but I was freakin sick today and had to leave school, plus my mom had surgery today. So hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

So thanks again and pretty please review


	21. A Lover

**Disclaimer: **Boy how I wish it wasn't true...I don't own Labyrinth.

**Warning: **Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch. 20: A Lover's Dream**

This time it was Jareth who was awoken by sweet kisses. He felt them being trailed down his jawline, down his neck, and all over his chest. He smiled.

"Sarah love..." he murmered. He opened his eyes and looked down at her smiling face. "Goodmorning." she said as she craweled up to his face with a smile plastered on it that could match hers anyday. "No," he replied "Great morning. I woke up with my wife again." Sarah snuggled close. "And I woke up with my husband."

The joy in Jareth's heart that moment was indescribable. He didn't know if he could contain it. He felt like he had to do something, no, needed to do something or else the joy would just take him over. So he shouted. He let out one good long shout and his body shook for a moment before he finally calmed down. Sarah jumped when he shouted. "Whats wrong?!" He started laughing. "What?" she asked, even more puzzled.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he said, still laughing. When he had finally stopped laughing, he looked up at Sarah only to start all over again. The look on her face was one of confusion and amusment which made for quite a funny combination. She swated his chest. "Jareth! What is it?" He let his laughter die down before he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry love. I just had a bit of a...well, I guess you could call it a happy burst." Sarah gave him a quizzical look. "A happy burst. And what pretail is that?" He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Just what it sounds like. I had a burst of happiness that I could not contain. I had to let it out somehow. It starts to press down on you and physicaly hurt. But in a good way."

Sarah just laughed and placed a kiss on his waitng lips. "I see. Do you know any other ways of letting it out?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh I know many." he replied before throwing her on her back and assaulting her neck with kisses.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jareth was happy once again. He spent most of the morning in bed with Sarah just...um...Well, exspressing joy. When they were finally done and exhausted from...expressing joy, they got up and got dressed. Sarah was eager to see her baby. Jareth took her hand and right before he transported them to the healing ward, Sarah stopped him. "Can we walk? I kinda wanna look at everything again." "Of course love." He bent down and kissed her and they started on their walk.

"Sarah love?" he asked after a moment of silence. "Do you still have your magic?" Sarah looked at her hand that wasn't occupied by Jareth's. "I think so. I really haven't tried using it. But I suppose we could find out." She consentrated for a second and a faint green glow began shimmering around her hand. She smiled triumphantly.

"I do still have it! Just not as strong as before." Jareth smiled and kissed her temple. "Good. Your getting all glittery again and I love it." She giggled and they continued their walk. When they reached the door of the healing ward, Sarah was giddy with excitement. With a wave of Jareth's hand, the door swung open to reveal Pheadra and Lina deep in conversation with Dominique asleep in Lina's lap.

They stood when the couple entered. Both bowed. Sarah ran to both of them and gave them tight hugs. "I've missed you both so much!" "And we have missed you Sarah." Pheadra replied. Lina handed over Dominique who only squirmed slightly . Sarah smiled and a tear ran down her cheek. Jareth came behind her and wrapped an arm around her shouldres, much like the night before.

She smiled up at the two ladies in front of her. 'Thank you two so much for watching her for me." "No problem." Lina replied. Jareth was a bit shocked. He rarely heard Lina speak. Sarah looked up at him. "Can we go to the garden?" "Of course love." Pheadra and Lina bowed once again and all exchanged their goodbyes before they were on their way to the place Sarah missed so much.

When they arrived, she let out a small gasp. "It's more beautiful than I remembered." she whispered. Jareth's arm around her waist and Dominique tucked safely in her arms, they strolled about the garden. "You know," Sarah said, looking up at her husband "We never came up with a name for this place."

"Well love, what would you like to call it?" She thought for a moment. "Well, it's such a majestic place. So magical. So it needs a grand name. Hmmm..." They both took a moment to think. Finally Jareth spoke. "I think this is a place for dreamers and lovers. What about A Lover's Dream? We could call it the flower garden for short." he said with a chuckle.

Sarah thought for a moment. "I love it!" she exclaimed. "Lover's Dream. It's so...Oh I don't know. I can't even describe it. But I love it!" Jareth smiled and nodded. "I was hoping you would." They continued to walk and lose themselves in the beauty of A Lover's Dream. Finally, They went to sit underneath a large blooming tree. Jareth took the baby in one arm and leaned back against the trunk while Sarah leaned against the other arm. He wrapped it around her waist and they sat, all content. After about 15 minutes, Dominique awoke with a slight wimper and Jareth smiled at her.

Sarah marveled at how amazing of a father he had become in the short time she was gone. He gently rocked her back to sleep, all the while sining softly.

_My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on

So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

When he finished, Dominique was fast asleep and Sarah was in a trance. 'Where did you learn that song?" she asked dreamily. He smiled. "I watched your aboveground movie _Moulin Rouge_ and liked that version much better than Elton John's." Sarah looked a little shocked. "You watch aboveground movie?"

He nodded his head. "I've seen and heard quite a bit of aboveground things. I thought that mabey it would make for some kind of conversation when you first came in case we had nothing to speak of. But you were quite the talkative one and my knowledge never came to good use until now." She smiled. "Impressive." She sighed and laid her head back on his chest. "I always loved that song. Do you know the actors name that sang that song in the movie?" Jareth thought for a moment.

"Umm...I didn't pay much attention." Sarah smirked. "And yet you memorized a whole song?"

"Oh all right." he growled. Sarah giggled. "Umm, let's see...Was it Erin Gregory or something?" Sarah laughed. "One flash of light, but no smoking pistol. It was Ewan McGregor." "Well darn. And I thought I was impressing you." She giggled again and kissed him. "We should probably be taking little Niqui to bed now."

"Little Niqui. Hmmm... I like that. It's cute." Jareth said. "Well what have you called her all this time?" Sarah asked. He looked sad for a moment. "I called her little love. She looked so much like you and reminded me of you and I just missed you so much and I..." His sentances ran together and he could feel tears trickling down his cheeks. Sarah stopped him. "It's alright honey, it's alright." She wiped the tears from his cheeks and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'm alright now. I'm back." He took a deep shuddering breath and nodded his head.

She was right. He tried to calm down."I'm sorry Sarah. I just...I missed you so much that I didn't know what to do with myself sometimes. I felt like I was breaking or something. The only thing that kept me grounded was Dominique. It felt as if you had left a little part of yourself with me and that hurt. But oh how I love this little girl." Sarah could tell. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and rested her forehead against his.

"But I'm here now and were going to raise her together. She has both parents now. Both parents who love her unconditionaly. And the mommy loves the daddy very very much. And she's happy she's back." A tear slipped down her own cheek as she said this. Jareth reached up and wiped it away, letting his hand linger there. "And daddy's overwhelmed that mommy is back. And he loves her more than words or actons or feelings would ever describe."

He closed the distance and kissed her passionatly, careful not to crush the sleeping baby in his arms. Sarah broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, a sly seductive smile on her lips. "I had forgotten how well you could kiss." she said teasingly. Jareth smirked. It had only been that morning while they were in the throughs of...realeasing joy, since he had kissed her. "I've always had my ways." he replied.

"Well ladies man, I think it's time we get Dominique to bed." They transported to the nursery and Jareth laid Dominique down in her crib."We can have dinner in here. I will have a goblin send it up." Before he could conjur a crystal, Sarah grabbed his arm. "Jareth, the goblins don't know I'm back yet." During all of their walks, he had put a sheild of sorts around them at Sarah's request so that no one would see them. "What will we tell them?"

"Whatever you want to tell them love. If you are not ready for them to know, we can wait." Sarah shook her head. "Well, I guess they have to find out sometime." Jareth smiled and kissed her gently. "Everything will be alright love." He conjured a crystal and ordered a small goblin named Scrugby to bring dinner to the nursery. Sarah held her breath when they heard a knock on the door. With a sweap of Jareth's hand, it flew open and Scrugby looked up only to meet Queen Sarah's eyes.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay! Sorry I didn't update last night but I had a band/orchestra concert and I was worn out when I got home. So I dragged my hinney off to bed. For anyone who doesn't know what a hinney is, thats your butt! But yeah, I hope you liked this chapter and please review.

And on the lyric challenge for the last chapter, I give credit to Arrialee for attempting. You rock! Now there's a lyric challenge in this chapter too. See if you can find the lyric and name the song. It's pretty easy if you listen to David Bowie. At least I think it might be. And the song in this chapter is _Your Song _origionally by Elton John. It was in the movie _Moulin Rouge _and I loved it in the movie. It was amazing and sweet. So See who can step up to the challange and find the lyric and tell me the song.

And pretty please review. It helps writing when you have reviews to keep you going. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Mounds of chicken nuggets to all of ya! 

(By the way, the happt burst Jareth has is all my own. For years I have what me and some of my family refer to as happy bursts. I just get so happy that I can't contain myself and I have to scream or make some kind of noise and I start shaking and dancing and stuff. Kinda scary to watch, but hey, it happens.)


	22. Dido Love

**Disclaimer: **Jim Henson was a brilliant guy and gets the credit.

**Warning: **Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.21: Dido Love**

Scrugby gaped at Sarah for a moment before he realized who he was staring at. He managed a clumsey bow. "Y-your majesty." he stammered. "But I- but I th-thought you were d-dead." Sarah smiled and looked over at Jareth, her eyes pleading for help.He struggled for words, but suddenly a plan formed in his head. "Rugby."

"Scrugby." Sarah whispered. "Yes, I need you do gather all the goblins and have them meet in the Grand Hall at 7 o'clock sharp. They are not to be late and you are not to tell of what you saw. Is that understood?" The small goblin nodded his head eagerly. "Good. Now go on." Scrugby managed another clumsy bow before running from the room. Sarah turned to him and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much! I didn't know what to say and-Wait! What are we gonna do in the Grand Hall?" Jareth stepped close and wrapped his arms around her.

She accepted the embrace and snuggled her face into his chest. "No worries love. This will just make it easier to announce all at once that the Goblin Queen has returned. I'm sure word is already spreading throughout the lands. If not, than it will soon." Sarah nodded into his chest and breathed in his scent. That scent she loved so much. Candy and nature and...and something she never could describe. Try as she might. "You think they'll be mad they had to attend my funeral and I'm not even dead anymore?" She giggled slightly. Jareth also let out a low chuckle.

"Well, they might be a tad bit upset they had to get dressed up for your funeral. But they will get over it eventually." Sarah full out laughed now. It felt wonderful to laugh again. To feel and express joy. To be alive. "Jareth, I love you so much." "Dido love."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jareth walked into the Grand Hall and with a stern glare, all the goblins were quite. He could tell they were all giddy to hear the news and if he delayed to long, they might burst. "Loyal subjects!" he called from the platform in the front of the room. "You may wonder why you are gathered here tonight. It is all for a good cause. And I would ask that you keep your noise down to a dull roar once the cause is revealed. Scrugby." He signaled the little goblin who ran over to a door on the side of the room.

He opened it and stepped through only to reappear a second later with someone trailing behind him. Gasps were heard from all over the crowd. Whispers were heard from every which direction. 'Is it really Lady Sarah?' 'No! Couldn't be!'

Finally, one brave goblin stood up. "Your Majesty? Is that...Her Majesty?" Jareth almost laughed at the goblins choice of words. "Yes." he replied. "Subjects, I have called you here tonight to announce that the Goblin Queen is indeed back." More gasps and shouts were heard. Another brave goblin stood up. "King Jareth," he said, taking a deep bow, "How has this happened? Queen Sarah was dead. We all saw her body." He was clearly one of the more intelligent goblins.

"The Elven King," Jareth replied, "used very old Elvish magic. I was also unaware until just yesterday that Queen Sarah was alive. But it is true, and she is back." With that, he motioned to Sarh who came and stood beside him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she smiled brightly at the crowd. Jareth could tell that most of the goblins were having trouble comprehending what he had just explained to them. He was quite amused.

A few finally dared to step foward and smiles broke out on their faces at the realization that their beloved Queen Sarah was back. A small male goblin stepped foward and bowed to Sarah and Jareth. "You Majesty, I's very glad ta have ya backs." Sarah smiled at the small goblin. "Thank you very much. I am more than happy to be back." The little goblin scuttled off and more followed. They were in the Gran Hall for a long time while each goblin scurried up to express they're joy at Sarah's return.

Jareth wasn't sure that they all fully understood what was going on, but he could tell they were happy to have their queen back. And he was to.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After all the goblins had spoken to Sarah, her and Jareth headed back to the nursery where Pheadra was watching over the sleeping Dominique. "Thank you again Pheadra." "No problem." she replied. "You guys know that anytime you need a babysitter I'm here." Sarah gave Pheadra a hug before she left to go back to the healing ward. Jareth was standing over the sleeping baby when Sarah tuned around.

He had a smile of pure joy plastered on his face. He loved that baby and she knew it. No one could deny it. The look on his face every time he laid eyes on her was a look of pure love. Not like the loving look he gave to Sarah, but the loving look of a father. It brought tears to her eyes. She drew close to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. If it was possible, his smile grew wider and he placed his hand over her's.

They just stood there for a few moments looking at their beautiful baby girl. Finally, Sarah yawned. Jareth turned to look at her, startled out of his little reverie. "Sorry." She shrugged. He grinned.

"I guess it's time we were heading off to bed. That little meeting was a bit draining." He turned around fully and held out his arms. Sarah accepted the embrace gladly. He sighed into her hair. "I don't think words can express how overjoyed I am to have you back." She smiled into his chest. "And I don't think words can describe how happy I am to _be_ back."

Sarah looked up and they stard into each others eyes for a moment, neither speaking. Finally, Jareth lifted a hand and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. His touch sent shivers down her spine. He raise an eyebrow. "Were those good shivers or bad." he whispered.

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear "The best kind." This, in turn, also made him shiver. He leaned down and kissed her. A kiss full of fire and passion and longing. Sarah pulled back, breathless. "What about the baby?" "I will send for Lina to watch her." A smile spread across Sarah's face. "Sounds reasonable." With that, Jareth sent a crystal down to the kitchens with his request.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now where were we? Oh yes..." She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him once again. As the kiss grew more passionate, Jareth swept her off her feet and carried her to their bedchambers, not once breaking the kiss. Once there, he gently laid her down on the bed. He let out a low chuckle.

"My my my love. You seem more passionate than when we first married." Sarah gave him a shy smile. "Let's just say I've seen and felt what it would be like without you and I never want that feeling again." Jareth smirked. "I have always had my ways." Sarah rolled her eyes and gave him a playful grin before pulling him down for another kiss.

Hours later, all energy spent and both satisfied, the two lovers laid naked in each others embrace. Sarah's eyelids drooped. She yawned. 'This reminds me of a HelloGoodbye song." she said sleepily. "Who?" Jareth asked. "Get my cd player and cd's and you can here it." Jareth reluctantly untangled his arm from Sarah's waist and formed a crystal. He dropped it on the table beside the bed and the cd player and cd's appeared.

Sarah sat up, not bothering to cover up, and searched for the HelloGoodbye cd. When she finally found the one she was looking for, she popped it in the cd player and pressed play. She found the song and laid back down. "Now listen." Soon, a catchy techno beat filled the air.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here_

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms.  


Sarh smiled. "Well, except for the car part, that's what I was talking about." She squealed in suprise when she felt strong hands around her waist pulling her over. His mouth clamped down over hers and she melted. When Jareth broke the kiss, he grinned at Sarah. "I loved the song. Shall we hear it again?" Sarah giggled as Jareth put the song on repeat with a flick of his hand and went back to kissing her. The rest of the night was spent in pure bliss by the two starcrossed lovers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the morning, Jareth woke up when he felt warm breath against his chest. He looked down and smiled when saw the sleeping form of his wife next to him. His smile grew wider when he remembered all the events from last night. He thought he saw a small smile grace her beautiful sleeping face. He brushed he hair out of her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

He placed his cheek in his hand and continued to watch her sleep. She was so beautiful to him that sometimes it hurt just to look at her. But oh how much he loved her. And he knew how much she loved him. The love between them was a love that was so simple, yet so strong. Simple in that neither of them ever had to do anything extravagant to please the other, but strong in the scense that it could never be broked or maimed.

He sighed and continued to let his thoughts wander while watching her sleep. After about 15 minutes, she began to stir. He smiled down at her as her eyelids flickered open. "Goodmorning love." He was surprise when instead of a goodmoring in reply, she pulled him down and crushed her lips against his. When she pulled back, Jareth smirked. "Still a bit hungary, are we?"

Sarh shot him a sly grin pulled him back down.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After their um...hunger, was satisfied, they both took a quick bath and got dressed. Sarah looked around and giggled. "What is it love?" She pointed to her ripped dress on the floor. A deep blush spread across Jareth's face which only served to make her laugh harder. ''A little eager, now weren't we?"

Jareth smirked. "Just got caught up in the moment is all." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "We gotta go get Niqui." Jareth took her hand and they walked to Dominiques room to find Lina in a rocking chair feeding the baby. ''Hi Lina." Sarah said, walking over to the chair while Jareth stayed close behind. "Thank you so much for taking care of her last night." Lina shrugged.

"No problem. I love watching her." She got up and carefully placed the baby in Sarah's arms." Thanks again. See you later."

"Bye Sarah." Lina said before curtsing to Jareth. He nodded at her and did something very unexpected. "Thank you." he said. It took Lina and Sarah a moment to realize jus what had happened. THE Goblin King had said 'thank you' to a servant. Lina stood with her mouth opened. When she realized she must look like a gaping horse, she promptly closed it. "Y-your welcome." she managed to stammer before turning and leaving the room.

Jareth turned to his wife only to burst into guffaws of laughter. The look on his wife's face changed into a puzzled one. "What?" she asked.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Sarah only huffed. "I was just suprised is all. I've never heard you say thank you to a servant before." He smiled and stepped closer to her. "I have never been so truly thankful ." He gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Shall we do something today with our little love?" Sarah smiled and nodded her head.

They, of course, decided on the garden. Jareth had a pic-nic set up for lunch and they both ate their fill, the baby sleeping quietly in the play-pen. After they finished and everything was cleaned up, Sarah craweled over and sat herself in Jareth's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat content, just looking at the beauty surrounding them. Jareth noticed that his wife's face was unaturally warm.

''Sarah love, are you feeling alright? You feel a bit warm." Sarah looked up at him. "I'm fine. Probably just to much sun." He found it a reasonable answer, so he threw a crystal behind him and shade coming from seemingly nowhere hovered over them. "There." he stated. "That should help." Sarah smiled and laid her head back on his chest. They stayed in the garden for the better part of the day enjoying each others company and little Dominique.

**END CHAPTER**

So sorry for the long wait. I had lots to do this weekend. But here's your chapter and I hope you liked it. The song of course belongs to HelloGoodbye, _Here In Your Arms. _I freakin love this song. And in the last chapter, the lyric challenge, WENT UNCHALLENGED!!! Come on peeps! It was pretty oblivious cause it didn't even really go with what Sarah was saying at the time. _One flash of light, but no smoking pistol. _That's from David Bowies _Ashes to Ashes. _I love that song to. So pretty please update. I'm planning a little something for the upcoming chapters.

So pretty please review and mounds of chicken nuggets to all my reviewers! You guys are great!


	23. Death Is The Easy Way Out

**Disclaimer:** I'm not even gonna say it.

**Warning: **Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch. 22: Death Is The Easy Way Out**

It had been two months now since Sarah had been brought back from the land of the dead. And she was happy as happy could be. She had a wonderful husband who loved her more than life and a beautiful little girl. She was living a fairytale dream.The only thing to plauge her happy life was the occasional bouts of sickness. Every once in awhile, out of the blue, she would come down with a fever for no apparent reason. She would go to bed and sleep it off or Jareth would use his magic to heal her.

But that would only be temporary. Her own magic, for some odd reason, was not keeping her from the sickness. Jareth was concerned, but it annoyed Sarah to no end when he fussed over her so much. So he tried his hardest to keep his worries to himself. Pheadra had taken a look at her, but could find no major problems but a fever. So Sarah could only hope that whatever was causing her to be sick would would go away. She didn't want to be sick all the time.

She just wanted to spend time with her husband and little girl. Also, in the past two months, she had been recieving guests and replying to letters expressing their happiness of her return.

Sarah giggled when she read these. Most of them made it sound like she had gone on some type of extended vacation. She wasn't to keen on all the attention, but she was a little bit flattered at the uproar her death and ressurection had caused. One night, Sarah was laying back against Jareth out in A Lover's Dream, Dominique laid in her playpin amusing herself with toy that her daddy had concocted for her. It spun above her head, tiny owls that would actually give a soft hoot from time to time. She loved the toy and would stare at it until she got hungry or needed her diaper changed if you allowed her. But of course, they didn't want their child spending her life staring at owls.

Sarah sighed and glanced up. A beautiful chandelier of stars lit up the night sky. She sighed again, a feeling of contentment washing over her. Jareth placed a tender kiss on her temple and ran his hand through her hair. Sarah reveled in his touch.

His tender caresses always drove her wild. "How are you feeling love?" he asked. "I'm feeling much better tonight. But I have to admitt, I'm getting a little worried."

Jareth looked concerned. "I am also. Mabey we should go see Elron." Sarah snuggled closer. "I don't think that'll be neccessary. I mean, I don't want to bother him or anything."

"He wouldn't mind. Trust me. I have gone to him with more minor problems in the past. Your health is very important love. You were... dead... only two months ago." It pained him to finish his sentence. Sarah pecked him on the cheek. "But I'm alive now and that's all that matters." Jareth smiled ans planted a kiss on her lips. "Thank you for reminding me."

Sarah smirked a smirk the Great Goblin King found himself hardpressed to beat. "I'm the brains in this relationship, remember?" she teased. He laughed and kissed her temple. "How could I ever forget?" They sat in companiable silence for several moments.

"Oh Sarah!" Jareth said suddenly, "Your friends are coming for a visit later this evening." Jareth wasn't friends with them, nor were they close aquaintences of his, but they weere his wife's friends and he loved to see her happy. Sarah gasped. "Really?! I haven't seen them since I first returned from the Elven Kingdom." Jareth smiled at her joy. "Yes love, they will be here tonight. Right after dinner." Sarah smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

She kissed him and threw her arms around his neck again. He laughed. "I love making you happy." Sarah pulled back and giggled. "You sound so corny. But I love you for it."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah craweled into bed that night, happy and content. She had finally seen Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus tonight. It had been almost two months and she was overjoyed to see them. They had talked and laughed for hours while Jareth took Dominique in the castle and away from the chilly night air. But not before showing her off proudly to the three friends and making sure Sarah had a cloak to stay warm. She had enjoyed herself thouroughly before finally hugging her friends goodbye and returning to the castle.

Sarah sighed a happy sigh as Jareth craweled in next to her. She looked over in the bassinet where Dominique lay fast asleep. She smiled and laid her head down on Jareth's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Did you enjoy your visit?" "Oh very much." she replied. "It was good to see them again." Jareth smiled. "Good." Sarah looked up.

"Jareth, I've ah-I've been wondering." Jareth looked at her. "What love?" "Whatever happened to Philios? Where is he now?"

"In an oubliett."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah waited patiently in the throne room the next day. Jareth had gone to see Philios. He was much less powerful now. Jareth had food sent to him to time from time to keep the wretched man alive. And now, it was time to confront him. Jareth appeared in the pitch black oubliett and conjered a crystal to produce light. Philios gave a yelp and sheilded his eyes from the light in which he had not seen in two months.

Jareth smirked and stepped fowards. "Philios. So nice to see you again." he said in a mocking tone. Philios flinched and scooted as far back into the corner he could, not wanting to be anywhere close to the wrath of the Goblin King. Jareth let out a low, slightly evil laugh. "Trying to escape huh? Well, today we need to decide your punishment." He tapped a finger on his chin. "What to do, what to do... In the forest with the firerys. The Bog Of Eternal Stench for the rest of his life. Hmm..."

Philios grew more and more fearful as the list went on. "Throw him to the dragons and let them eat him... Give him to the dark bats to nip away at his skin until there is no flesh left on his bones." He could take no more. "Stop!" Philios cried. "I am sorry for what I have done! I beg your mercy Great Goblin King!" Jareth smirked again.

"So you ask for mercy hmm?" Philios nodded his head eagerly. Jareth knelt down next to him and his voice lowered to an icey whisper. "Tell me Philios, was my Sarah shown any kind of mercy?" Philios eyes grew wide in fear. "Answere me!" Jareth yelled.

"I-I di-uh-no." Jareth smirked and stood back up. "Just as I thought. So why should you be shown any type of mercy?" Philios could only gape in horror as he realized that he might not live to see tomorow. Jareth almost laughed at the Fae cowering before him. "But, since it was my queen's life you helped take, I will ask her opinion on the matter." With that, he dissapeared, leaving Philios's mind to wander to thoughts of his gruesom death to come.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah was a bit shocked. He was asking her what she wanted to do with Philios. She knew he wanted him dead, but she couldn't bring herself to inflict such a harsh punishment. Even on the man who had a hand in her death. She looked at her husband. "I... Please don't kill him Jareth. Please don't."

"But love, he aided in your death! He deserves nothing better." Sarah nodded her head. "I know, but give him a punishment that he's gonna have to live with the rest of his life. Death is the easy way out." "You are right. But what would you suggest?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "Well..."

**End Chapter**

Otay, sorry for the wait. I'm a procrastinater though. And the lack of reviews is slowing me down. I know people are reading my story cause it's been favorited quite a bit, which I am super flattered, but yet the reviews have dwindled down to like, two per chapter. It's killing my muse! So pretty pretty lease with chicken nuggets on top review begs

And sorry for the short chapter. But running low on energy here and I cut almost a whole scene cause it was kinda stupid.


	24. I Feared This

**Disclaimer:**Still don't have the rights...But I'm working on it.

**Warning: **Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.23: I feared This**

Jareth found himself amused at Sarah's choice of punishment. "Are you sure that is what you want love?" Sarah nodded her head."Quite certain." Jareth chuckled."Your wish is my command." He gave a wicked grin before disappearing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jareth appeared back in the oubliett and spotted Philios shaking in the corner. "Pl-please don't k-kill me." he stuttered. Jareth still had the wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Oh do not worry. I am not going to kill you. My lovely wife, who's _death_ you aided in, has come up with a much better punishment than death." Philios eyes grew wide. "W-what are you g-gonna do with me?" Jareth let out a low chuckle. "You will see. Stand up." Philios complied on shaky legs. Jareth extended his hand and beckoned him foward. He only stared at the Great Goblin King before him, fear evident in his eyes.

Jareth grew impatient. In two great strides, he was across the room and had Philios around the neck. "You will _not _disobey me." he hissed in his ear. "If you decide to continue your action, I will have you put to death. In the most gruesom way possible. Is that understood?"

Philios nodded his head as best he could. "Good." Jareth gave his neck one last good squeeze before throwing him back against the wall. Philios slipped back down into a sitting position.. He turned around and glared at him. "Did I say for you to sit down?" he hissed. Philios shook his head and stood back up. Jareth smirked. "Hmm...It seems you were so arrogant and cocky just months ago. And now here you are, cowering before me. I rather enjoy it. Now come here."

He walked over to Jareth as best as his shaky legs would carry him and stood before the Goblin King. Jareth grabbed his arm and they disappeared from the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Philios almost puked. There was a horrible putrid smell in the air. He covered his nose. Jareth let out a menacing laugh. "Oh, you don't like the smell? Well, you must get used to it. It will be your companion for the rest of your life." Philios eyes grew wide in horror. "Oh no! Please, not this!" Jareth's smile grew wider.

He summoned a rope out of thin air and a rather large goblin came running up. He bowed to Jareth and shot a nasty glare in Philios direction. "He is to be dipped into the Bog Of Eternal Stench, _head first_, three times. When you are finished, bring him to me." The goblin nodded and took the rope. He shot an evil glare at Philios and stepped towards him, but he turned to run.

Jareth threw a crystal at him and he fell to the ground, ropes around his feet and hands. The goblin jumped up and down with pure joy at the prisoners misfortunes. "There," Jareth said, "He is your's now." Philios eyes grew wide once more before Jareth disappeared.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Jareth appeared back in the throne room, Sarah looked up at him and smiled. Jareth strode across the room and wrapped her in a warm embrace. She buried her face in his chest and he kissed her temple."Love, your warm again." "I know." came the muffled reply. "I'm not feeling very well today." Jareth stroked her hair. "Why don't we take you to bed love?"

Sarah only nodded her head in agreement. He scooped her up in his arms and they both disappeared. They re-appeared in their bedroom and Jareth went to put her down on the bed. "Please don't." she whispered. "Just hold me."

"Alright love." He sat back against the headboard with her cradled in his lap, and her head against his chest. She was shivering and he hugged her closer. He put his hand against her temple and tried to use his magic to take away the fever and shivering, but it wouldn't work. He found that happened more and more often lately. Sarah looked up at him. "It won't work, will it?"

He shook his head. "Not this time love. I'm sorry." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to sleep it off." She snuggled in close and soon, he felt her breathing become even and knew she was asleep. He gently laid her down and pulled the cover up under her chin. "Sleep well love." He kissed her warm forehead and went back to the throne room to await the arrival of Philios.

He put a bit of a spell over the room for protection against the stench. He plopped down in the throne and threw his leg over the side in his customary fashion. Finally, he heard a commotion outside and saw several little goblins running by the door with their hands across their noses.

The large goblin soon rounded the corner with Philios in tow. Jareth grinned. "Ah, greedy, I see your back with the prisoner."

"It's Grady, sir." "Ah, yes. Grady." Grady stepped fowards proudly, dragging Philios behind him. He looked ready to pass out and was covered from head to toe in the slimy green substance from the bog. Jareth smirked. "Philios, your looking quite green. Do you feel well?" He laughed hysterically at his own joke.

Philios just stagard fowards and fell on his knees. Jareth got up of his throne and walked towards him. "Thank you Grungy, your services are no longer needed today." Grady looked a bit annoyed, but just bowed and walked off. Jareth knelt down so that he was face to face with his prisoner. "Philios, my wife asked that I did not kill you. And I haven't. But she did design this little punishment just for you.

"You have been dipped head first into the bog of eternal stench three times. And now. I will turn you into a goblin. You will be cast into the woods with no food or water. You will be an outcast that nobody will help because of your stench. You will not die, nor can you kill yourself. You will be left to suffer for as long as I or my wife is living. Which will be a very very long time. Do you understand?"

Philios eyes grew wide and he was left speechless. Jareth grinned."I would take that as a yes." He threw a crystal on him, and Philios disappeared to the dungeons to awiat his transformation which would be long and painful for a full grown Fae. Jareth smirked in satisfaction right before he felt rather than heard Sarah in distress.

He wasted no time getting to their bedchambers. When he got there, Sarah was on the floor, gasping for breath. A sheen of sweat had broke out across her forehead and she was in visable pain. He rushed to her side and scooped her off the floor. "Sarah love, what happened?" She only moaned in responce.

He put her on the bed and placed a hand to her forehead. She was on fire.

He felt as if her were sticking his hand near flames. "Sarah love, I'm summoning Elron this moment." She treid to shake her head no, but the attempt was painstaking. "Yes, I am." Jareth summoned a crystal and sent an urgent message to Elron telling him that his presence was needed immediantly. He couldn't call on Pheadra because she was in the Elven lands visiting family. He was thankful that Lina was watching Dominique that day.

He quickly but gently lfted Sarah up and laid her head down in his lap. He conjured a crystal and threw it into the air. It came down a cool washcloth that he placed on her burning forehead. He stroked her hair, and hoped that Elron wasn't busy and could come immediantly. After about three or four minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Jaeth called.

Elron stepped into the room. "You summoned me." Jareth nodded. "Something is very wrong with Sarah. She's had fever quite a bit over the past couple of months, but it was never this bad. And it's gotten to the point that my magic can't help her." Elron made his way over to the bed and placed his hands on the sides of Sarah's face.

When he opened his eyes, they were grim. "I feared this."

**END CHAPTER**

Otay, sorry that this is kinda short, but I kinda wanted this one this way. Thank you for the reviews. I got several after that last chapter. But please keep it up. They keep me going. And yeah! This story is almost over. Probably five or six more chapters at the most. If even that much. I kinda have most of the end planned out, but not all of it. So I'm just gonna kinda see where it goes.

So thanks again for the review and enjoy!

(p.s. And sorry for the spelling of oubliett if it's wrong. I couldn't remember how to spell it and didn't particularly feel like looking it up. So sorry.)


	25. Just Hold On

**Disclaimer: **Like I said, working on it.

**Warning:** Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.24: Just Hold On**

Jareth's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean 'this is what you feared'?" Elron lifted his head. "In ancient times, when this magic was used, there were some cases in which the recipitant of the magic falls ill. Sometimes mild cases, like small fevers, things like that. Others, it just starts out with small fevers and grows into something bigger."

"Like Sarah?" Jareth asked quietly. Elron nodded. "Much like Sarah. Some cases have even been fatal. Like you bring them back to life only to watch them die again. The only thing I can do for her right now would be to make a potion that helps to ward off the sickness and hopefully, prevent anything further that could harm her." "Well what do you need? I could have it here in an instance."

Elron shook his head. "There are some ingrediants that I will have to get from aboveground. I might take a couple of days, but I will have it prepared soon." Jareth looked down at Sarah, shivering in his lap. "But do we have a couple of days? What about right now? What can you do for her now?" The Elven King stood and cast a sorrowful glance at his long time friend. "I can do nothing now. I only know of minor things to help keep her comfortable."

"Well what are they?" Jareth asked eagerly. "Just keep her warm. Try your best to ward of the chills. They'll be getting worse soon. Do you know what malaria is?" Jareth shook his head.

"It's an aboveground disease that causes high fever and chills. That's about as much as I know about it. But this is much like that. She's probably in alot of pain right now, but there's not much I can do about that. Try your best to keep her fever down. If it gets to high, the heat could very well drive her mad before it kills her." At this statement, Jareth's eyes grew wide and fearful.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt," Elron said, "But now is not the time to beat around the bush. Her life is in danger and I will do my best to save her. I must be off now." Jareth just nodded his head and a light 'thank you' slipped from his lips as Elron disappeared. He looked down at Sarah. Her cheeks were flushed and a new sheen of sweat had broken out across her forehead. She was shivering slightly.

He pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tight as he could without hurting her. He kissed her temple and brushed the damp hair from her face. "Just hold on Sarah love." he whispered. "Just hold on."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jareth was becoming increasingly worried. Sarah was starting to cry out in pain and he was doing his best to comfort her. She was getting warmer and warmer by the hour. He kept a cool washcloth pressed to her forehead and hoped that would help some. He had sent a crystal to Lina and asked her to watch little Dominique until further notice because Sarah was very ill. She agreed and he dismissed her of her duties for the next couple of days.

He looked down at the shivering woman in his arms. He loved her so much. He didn't know how he would be able to survive if he lost her a second time. The first time was hard enough. He could still remember the pain. It had hurt so much. And he never wanted to experience it again. A wimper brought him out of his train of thoughts.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah's eyes were open and she was trying to focus on Jareth's face. There was pain shooting through her head and it seemed just about every inch of her body. She let out a small wimper and he immediantly looked down at her. "Sarah love? Are you alright?" He could have slapped himself. What a stupid question! Of course she wasn't alright! But yet, she smiled at him. The look of shock spread across his face only made her smile wider.

He blinked away the suprise before smiling back at her. "Jareth..." she whispered, her voice hoarse. "Yes love?" He brushed the hair off her forehead and kissed her cheek softly. "I-what's going on?" Jareth sighed. He seemed almost reluctant to tell her.

"Well, the particular magic that Elon used to bring you back has also been known to make the recipitant sick. Some cases are worse than others. Your's being one of the worse cases." "Oh." was all she said. Finally, after a long silence, she looked back up at him. "Am I gonna die?" Her bluntess startled him for a moment. "I-I don't think so. Elron went for ingridients for a potion that he says will help. But to be honest, I-I really don't know." Sarah nodded her head in a quite understanding.

"I will get you some water." Jareth moved to put her down, but Sarah grabbed his arm weakly. "No," she whispered. "Just hold me. Please." "Alright love." He sat back down on the bed and pulled her close again. She snuggled into his chest. "Everything hurts. And it's so cold." Jareth ran his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her. "I know love. I know."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was getting worse and Jareth was starting to panic. The chills grew more and more severe. She could hardly recognize him now and this worried him more than anything. For fleeting moments, her eyes would flutter open and she would whisper his name. The next moment, she would look up with big pain filled eyes and cry out mom. Her fever was getting alarmingly high.

He tried to use his magic putting a cooling spell on her. It seemed to work for a few minutes and then the fever went right back up. When she finally settled down into a seemingly peacful sleep, Jareth gently laid her down and crept from the room. He went down to the kitchen to inquire the whereabouts of Lina. He didn't think any little girl should have to go a long period of time without seeing at least one parent. He hadn't seen her in a little while and he missed his little girl. He figured Sarah would sleep for at least a couple of hours.

He found out from a little goblin named Idgla that Lina was outside in the rock gardens. He dissapeared and re-appeared in the garden. Lina whirled around and blushed befor dipping down into a deep curtsie with Dominique balanced on her hip. "Hello Lina." Jareth greeted. "I came to see my little love." Lina nodded shyly and stepped foward, placing the babyin his arms.

Jareth twirled her around in his arms. "Oh how I've missed you little on!" he cried. "I love you so very much." He kissed her pudgy little cheek. "Thank you so much Lina for watching her I'm hoping Sarah will be better in a couple of days and I can come and get little love." Lina once again nodded shyly. "How is Sarah?" she asked. A sad look spread across Jareth's lovely features.

"Sadly, not very well. But Elron is helping in her recovery and I'm hoping for a quick recovery."

"I will be more than happy to keep Dominique until she is recovered. And um-well...could you tell Sarah hi for me? I know that's really a rather ridiculous thing to say, but I can't think of anything alse." Jareth nodded his head in understanding. "I will." Suddenly, a sharp cry pierced his very soul. It wa Sarah and something was terribly wrong. "Lina I must go." He gave Dominique a quick kiss on the head before shoving her in Lina's arms and dissapearing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarah was on the floor, her body convulsing violently. Blood poured from her nose and her eyes were rolled back in her head. Jareth started to panic. He rushed to Sarah's side, unsure of what to do. After a few moments, the convulsions stopped and her nose stopped bleeding. Her eyes went back to their normal positions, but she quickly shut them. With a wave of his hand, the bloody mess was cleaned up.

"Sarah love, what happened?" She shook her head weakly. "I don't...I don't know. I was laying on the bed and then-and then..."

"And then what love?" Her eyes were fluttering open and closed and she couldn't seem to focus. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her close. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. This shouldn't be happening. Not to you." Sarah let out a short laugh that startled him. "It happens to the best of us."

Jareth kissed the top of her head and sighed softly. "Let's get you back to bed." He picked her frail form up off the ground and laid her down on the bed. She was already asleep. He kissed her temple. "Sweet dreams love." Then he set off to go and check on Elron's progress.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay, sorry for the super super short chapter, but I was trying to hurry and get one out. I just got back from Camp W.O.W. with my youth group. IT WAS AWSOME!! I had alot of fun. So sorry for the long delay. The next chapter will be longer and then I think there's only one more after that. So hang tight everybody! And thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter!!


	26. The Cure

**Disclaimer: **Still moping cause I don't own it...

**Warning: **Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.25:The Cure**

Jareth managed to summon a crystal to find Elron. He feared he would be somewhere where Jareth couldn't reach him. But he found him in the forest close to the Dwarf Lands. He sent out a crystal so he could communicat with him. Elron looked up as the crystal floated towards his head. He gave Jareth a tight smile. "Hello Jareth. I've had a hard time finding some of these ingredients, but I should be back tonight. Then it will only take aa few hours to brew the potion."

Jareth nodded his head. "Thank you. But she's getting worse. I walked in earlier and she was having some kind of seizure. Her fevers been getting higher and I can do nothing to stop it. I've tried cooling spells, but they only work for a few minutes and then the fever goes right back up."

Elron nodded gravely. "That is expected. Her symptoms were documented in some of the worst cases. That's why they stopped using the magic to bring people back. The chance that they would suffer sickness and possibly death again." Jareth was silent for a moment. "I thank you. I just hope this potion will work. I-I couldn't bare to lose her again."

"I understand my friend. I will do what I can." With a nod from both men, the crystals popped. Jareth went back to Sarah. She was still sleeping peacfully. He was glad. Her sleep had been feverish and fitful lately and the dark circles under her eyes were becoming more pronounced. He feared for her. Feared for her life. He knew that if she died a second time, it would brreak him. He loved her more than he could ever explain, more than he ever thought he could love anyone. And it hurt him to see her in this condition.

So weak and vulnerable and in constant pain. He went over to the bed and kissed her forehead gently, careful not to wake her. He grabbed the cold washcloth from the table next to the bed and gently bathed her face with cool water. Her fever had gone back up. He just hoped Elron would hurry. He wasn't sure how much longer her weak body could take this almost constant high fever.

She sighed, but didn't wake. 'Good,' he thought. 'She needs all the rest she can get.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jareth wasn't sure if she would make it through the night. He hadn't left her side in hours and he didn't dare. Her breathing was shallow and her fever so high, she couldn't tell who or where she was. Nothing he did would bring the fever down and he was frightened at this point.

Every once in awhile, she would cough up blood and this scared him more than anything. Just then, a coughing fit seized her. Jareth rushed to the bed and rolled her over on her side. Soon, the pillow was stained with blood and Sarah was gasping for air. When the coughing finally calmed down, her eyes fluttered opened. "Dad?" she whispered. He didn't have the heart to tell her no, so he just nodded his head.

He grabbed a glass of water from the nightstand and put it to her lips. "Here love, drink this." She slowly sipped the water. When she was finished, Jareth took the bloody pillow and replaced it with a fresh clean one. He brushed the hair out of her face. 

"Sarah love," he whispered. "I just need you to hold on for one more night. Just one more. Elron will be back tomorrow and you will be alright. I promise." He kissed her burning forehead. "I promise." Sarah whimpered and twisted around in the sheets. Jareth grabbed her up in his arms. The pain was evident in her unfocused eyes. He took the cool washcloth and pressed it to her face. She calmed down immediantly at the cool touch. Finally, her breathing evened out again and he knew she was asleep.

"Please Elron," he pleaded into the air. "Please hurry." He held her for quite awhile before finally deciding he better get a quick dinner before she woke up. He laid her gently on the bed and tucked her in. Then, he made a made a mad dash for the kitchen, hoping to kiss his daughter good night. He arrived in the kitchen and questioed the whereabouts of Lina and had them prepare him a quick dinner.

He found Lina and Dominique. "Hello little love!" he cried, before swining her up in his arms. She giggled her little giggle that always made his heart warm and fuzzy. He looked over. "Hello Lina. Thank you again for watching Dominique." "No problem," she replied. "I only want Sarah to get better." Jareth nodded his head. "We all do."

He gave Dominique another quick kiss before saying his farewells and eating a quick dinner and heading back up to Sarah.

When he got back to the room, it looked like Sarah was barely breathing and he panicked this time. He rushed to the bed and scooped her up. "Sarah! Sarah wake up love! Wake up!" She mumbled something he couldn't understand and her eyes slowly rolled open.

"Jareth, is that you? I can't see anything." "Yes love, it's me." He was alarmed that she couldn't see, but didn't want the fear to show in his voice. 

She shivered. "I'm scared Jareth. I-I can't see and it's getting harder to breath...And everything hurts. It all hurts so bad." She started to breath heavily. Jareth shushed her. "It's all right love, it's all right. Elron is coming. It will all be good again."

Sarah tried to nod her head, but the pain of moving was to much. "How's Niqui?" she asked instead. "She's fine. I just went down to see her." She gave a weak smile. "Good." Sarah shuddered and focused on Jareth's face. "I want you to promise me...that if I do die...You'll take good care of her." This short sentance left her tired and out of breath.

"Sarah love, don't talk like that. Of course you'll make it." 

"Jareth," She grabbed the front of his shirt. "I need you to promise me...I know you will, but promise me. I need to hear you say it." He nodded his head. "I promise." Sarah gave a faint nod before falling back asleep. Jareth just watched his ill wife for a long time. Finally, he laid her back down on the bed and curled up beside her. A tear rolled down his cheek as he stroked her warm face. He knew if he lost her again, it would be the end of him. He didn't even know if his beautiful baby girl could bring him out of a depression this time.

So he laid thee without a care in the world except for his dying wife, fearing this would be the last time he slept beside his beloved Sarah.

**END CHAPTER**

I am so sorry for the long delay. I don't even have a good excuse. Well, mabey. I started another fan fiction. It's under Clare B. Dunkle for her book In the coils of the snake. Sorry if I put that title wrong. I'm already on ch.3 of that story. So if you like Clare B. Dunkle and the Hollow Kingdom Triliogy, pretty please read my story...It's called 'To Make Me Happy'

And only two chapters after this one. Then my stoery is over...That makes me kinda sad. But I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys are great. So sorry for the short chapter and long delay.


	27. Is It Over?

**Disclaimer:Don't make me say this...**

**Warning:Jareth and Sarah may be a little out of character.**

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Ch.26: Is It Over?**

Jareth awoke with a start the next morning. 'Sarah!' He looked over at his wife. Her breaths were small and shallow. He had to strain his eyes to see the tiny rise and fall of her chest. He shook her shoulder gently. "Sarah," he whispered. "Sarah, you need to wake up and eat something. Sarah?" She wouldn't stir. He began to panic. He quickly summoned a crystal and found Elron. He appeared to be in a stone room.

"Elron, I cannot get Sarah to wake up! Her breathing is shallow. What's happening?" Elron sighed. "She is in the last stages Jareth. Luckily, I'm already back in the castle now. I've been here for some time now making the potion. It's almost ready. It should be done within a couple of hours."

Jareth nodded his head. "Please hurry." Elron nodded and turned back to what he was doing. Jareth let the crystal go, and it turned into a bubble as it floated into the air and popped. He turned back to Sarah and let out a small gasp. A steady trickle of blood was coming from her mouth. It was bright against her incredibly pale features. He quickly grabed a washcloth from the night stand and wiped up the blood. Still, more trickeled down her chin. He did what he thought he could. He summoned all the streangth and magic in him and worked it into a healing spell to repair whatever was bleeding. Supprisingly enough, it worked.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the trickle stop, and cleaned up the small mess. The spell had taken quite a bit of energy from him, and he laid down beside his beloved Sarah to rest. He took one of her cold, clammy hands into his larger warm ones. "Sarah love," he said gently, brushing the hair from her face."I need you to hold on for just a little bit longer. Elron is almost done, and then you'll be all better."

He stopped for a moment as a tear fell from the corner of his eye. "I won't lose you again love. I won't. We have a beautiful daughter who needs her mother here with her. Me...I need you here with me. Please don't leave me again." Soon, holding his wife's hand, Jareth fell into a light slumber, only to be awaken an hour later when he felt a familier tingling in his hand. "No," he cried. "Not now!" He turned to Sarah and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I promise to make this quick love." He jumped from the bed and disappeared from the room. He let his magic take him to the place where a child had been wished away. He found himself in a frightened child's bedroom. The room was small and dingy with only one toy. A broken plastic dump truck. The bed was nothing but a small matress in the corner with a tattered and torn blanket on top. The rest of the room was bare with a few clothes scattered here and there.

Jareth looked down at a small boy that nearly broke his heart. Fat tears rolled down the boy's cheeks. His eyes were huge as he stared at the imposing figure before him. One eye was black and swollen. The boy had welps and cuts and bruises all over his small trembling body. Jareth was horrified when he glanced at the child's left arm.

It was bent at an akward angle, clearly broken. He cluched the injured arm with his right. Jareth took a deep breath. "Child, did you wish yourself away?" The young boy nodded his head. "B-but I d-didn't think it w-was true." Jareth smiled at the young boy. It suprised even himself. He had never smiled at anyone who wished themselves away or had been wished away.

But his heart held compassion for this young abused boy. "Don't worry. What is your name?" The child's lower lip trembled as he replied "Brian." The Goblin King nodded. "Brian, would you like to come back to the Goblin Kingdom with me?" Brian's eyes grew even wider. "Could I really?" Jareth nodded his head. "Of course you can." Brian stood on shaky legs and hesitantly took the outstreched hand. He looked up at the man standing before him with tear filled eyes.

"Will you hurt me?" he asked quietly. Jareth shhok his head. "Never." With that, he transported them both back to the castle. Jareth left the young boy in a new healer's care and rushed back to Sarah. Elron was already in the room waiting. "It's a good thing your back. She didn't have much longer to wait and I needed your help."

"I'm sorry." Jareth replied, out of breath. "A child wished himself away." Elron nodded is head in understanding. "She doesn't have much longer, so we must hurry. I need you to get behind her. Prop her up on your chest and pin her arms down. You musn't let go once I administer the potion. She will be a danger to you and herself."

Jareth nodded and climbed into the bed. He gently pulled Sarah up and slipped in behind her. He leaned back against the headboard and pulled her close to his chest, wrapping one arm around her chest and the other around her stomach, her arms pinned on each side. Her head fell back against his shoulder and she shivered, still unconsious.

Elron nodded. "Good, now pin her legs down too." Jareth wrapped his legs around light enough that he wouldn't hurt her, but tight enough that he could hold her down if necassary. Elron stepped foward. "Now hold her still." He tipped her head back and poured the potion down her throat in small doses, making sure she swallowed. Finally, all the light blue liquid in the clear glass was gone.

For a moment, all was still. Then, there seemed to be a warm energy coming from Sarah's frail form. It grew and grew. Suddenly, it was like all the energy burst. Sarah's eyes flew open. Her body convulsed violently. She was trying to free her arms at the same time. Jareth managed to get over his shock in time to hold her securely down. She convulsed and struggled all at the same time. He didn't know how, but she was doing it.

The convulsions grew more and more violent. Her struggling died down as the convulsions increased. And then, all of the sudden, they just stopped. Her body slumped over and her eyes resumed their normal closed position after having rolled back into her head. She took a few deep breaths and then, her eyes fluttered open. Jareth's heart lept for joy when he saw a faint smile flicker across her face.

"Is it over?" she whispered.

**END CHAPTER**

So sorry for the super long delay! After this, there's a prologue and then my story is done. So pretty please review...I'll put up the prologue later this week if not tomorrow. It's gonna be short, sweet, and to the point. So I would like to thank all of my good reviewers thus far and thank you for reading and liking my story! You guys rock and mounds of chicken nuggets to ya! I would also like to thank all those who put me on their alert and favorites lists. That made me happy!

So thanks again and pretty please review! The more reviews, the sooner the prologue goes up...hint hint...


	28. Epilogue

So sorry

**So sorry. I accidentally erased my epilogue and don't have another copy. I typed it at my aunts house then deleted it. So bear with me while I try my best to write another after I spent so long fixing my story back up.**

**So Simple, So Strong**

**Epilogue**

Sarah smiled as she watched Jareth play with their two kids. Dominique and little Jared adored their dad. He laughed as they wrestled around and he taught Dominique new magic tricks. It had been ten years since that whole ordeal. An ordeal Sarah cared not to remember.

But the ten years since had been very good. When Dominique was four, Sarah fell pregnant again. They had little Jared. Of course, his father had insisted on the name. And now, she was pregnant with her third. They were excited for the new baby. Especially the kids. Now that Dominique was older, she couldn't wait to help with the new baby.

Sarah looked over at her husband. When she caught his eye, he winked at her, and much to the kids protest, went to join her on the blanket. She grinned when he planted a soft kiss on her cheek and patted her seven months swollen belly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "Just as wonderful as ever." She replied. By then, the kids came over to join them and eat lunch. And it was a happy little family to be seen. And the two parents love made it all the better. Because it was a love that was so simple, but yet so strong.

**THE END**

Okay, I know this was almost nothing like my last epilogue, but like I said, I didn't have another copy, so I just had to kinda make stuff up. Well, I hope you liked it and I want to thank everyone who's reading this for the first time, and thanks to those reading it over again!


End file.
